Más allá de los bastidores
by UshioC431
Summary: Murasame es una talentosa actriz y busca tener una oportunidad para brillar en la empresa del teatro, pero para probarse a sí misma que es capaz, debe aguantar el capricho de su primo quien la ha hecho compartir el escenario junto a Ushio Kazama: la mujer a quien odia...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **Lluvia de rosas. (No se cómo ni cuándo, sólo recuerdo que me enamoré de ti sin poder evitarlo)**

7 años antes.

-Bienvenidos a todos los nuevos trabajadores, mi nombre es Sumika Murasame, coordinadora del staff junto a Taema Miyako y Akemiya Masaki. SaMU-I y asociados les damos la bienvenida, ustedes han sido seleccionados por sus excelentes habilidades como un staff móvil de la compañía de teatro de SaMU-I . Muchas gracias por su entusiasmo, a partir de ahora, esperamos trabajar como un verdadero equipo con ustedes. ¿Alguna duda antes de continuar el recorrido para conocer cómo serán sus actividades a partir de mañana?... ¿ninguna? Bien, sean bienvenidos, Taema-san y Masaki-kun se encargarán de darles el recorrido.

Y así es como concluía mi habitual discurso con el nuevo staff, hacía dos meses yo misma había despedido a todo el staff por un error del encargado de iluminación. Algo que he defendido es que una cadena es tan fuerte como su eslabón más débil, así que si uno de los eslabones falla, toda la cadena debe ser desechada.

Esa ha sido la clave del éxito de esta compañía de teatro ya que somos considerados como una compañía seria y la mejor en efectos especiales.

En realidad este será mi último año coordinando al staff ¿A quién engaño? Este año le dejo todo el trabajo a Miyako y Masaki, pues este año yo seré protagonista de una obra de teatro que el pervertido de mi hermano escribió. Lo que dice la sinopsis de su obra es una tontería…

 _LLUVIA DE ROSAS_

"Dos mujeres que por diversas circunstancias terminan trabajando juntas como meseras en el restaurant de un hotel. El trabajar juntas hace que nazca una bella amistad, al menos eso creía el mundo, pero a ellas no les importa qué opine el mundo, mientras en sus corazones sepan que se pertenecen la una a la otra."

Pero el tema del lesbianismo tiene muchos seguidores actualmente, y aunque el contenido de la obra parece un eterno cliché, la historia parecía muy profunda, es decir transmitía fuertes sentimientos, no se cómo explicarlo, pero la historia te atrapa, te envuelve… así que se decidió que le daríamos la oportunidad a mi primo de presentar su trabajo.

Además creo que esta es una buena oportunidad de poner a prueba mis habilidades actorales, así que desde mañana iniciaremos con los ensayos.

-Bienvenidos sean compañeros actores, soy Murasame Ichigo, escritor y director de LLUVIA DE ROSAS, como todos ustedes lo saben. Les agradezco por estar aquí, en esta ocasión mi prima Sumika estará trabajando como actriz principal junto con Kazama-san. Creo que este es el único aviso, ya todos nos conocemos, así que sin más, empecemos. Por favor los actores de la primera escena tomen sus lugares.

-Habla mucho, se nota que es familiar de Murasame- dijo Kazama a Aoi en voz baja.

-¿Dijiste algo Kazama-san?- le pregunté

-En realidad no era nada importante, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ensayar la primera escena- dijo en un tono burlón mientras caminaba al centro del escenario

Esta chica en realidad me molesta, por esa actitud ya la habría despedido de la compañía hace años, pero sus habilidades actorales son incuestionables, así que tendré que probar que tengo la capacidad para estar interpretando un protagonista de estas características y no soy sólo la hija del dueño de la compañía (si, olvidé mencionar ese pequeño detalle, pero era por mi propio bien, creo).

Se ha terminado la primera escena

-Muy bien Kazama, capturaste perfectamente la esencia de "Elisa"- dijo Norio, mientras que yo pensaba que en realidad la tenía difícil, dos escenas más y sería mi turno de actuar.

ODIO a Ichigo, yo quería el papel de "Elisa", es sencillo, una hija de ricos que escapa de su casa después de una acalorada discusión con su madre. En vez de eso me dejo el personaje de "Ingrid", quien tras quedar huérfana empieza a trabajar en un cabaret y luego renuncia al lugar debido a los constantes abusos por parte del dueño.

…Ahora que lo pienso, mi primo ve demasiados doramas, para escribir una historia asi…

En fin es mi turno.

-Bien, fin de la cuarta escena ¿saben? Creo que las escenas que hemos ensayado son pan comido para ustedes, Sumi, Ushio-chan, me gustaría ensayar la escena 3 del segundo acto.

-Por supuesto- dije sin pensarlo.

-¿Estás loco?-Dijo Kazama sonrojada- ¿qué pretendes al hacer tan repentinamente la escena del primer… primer b-beso?

-¿El primer beso?-grité, acababa de darme cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido al decir "por supuesto" tan tranquilamente.

-Bien,- Dijo burlándose- creo que su compromiso como actrices ha quedado al descubierto, sé que se odian, así que les doy una semana para limar asperezas, o si no cambiaré a las actrices.

Lo rectifico ¡ODIO a Ichigo! Pero tanto Kazama como yo sabíamos que esta era una prueba y que si queríamos conservar nuestro orgullo como actrices, teníamos que obedecer las absurdas órdenes de mi primo.

-Bien Kazama ¿Qué propones?

-Matar a tu primo.

-Jaja, creo que es una buena idea... pero bien sabemos que hierba mala nunca muere, así que ¿qué crees que sea conveniente para no odiarte tanto?

-Yo les propongo salir a pasear al parque, visitar a la familia de la otra, salir de compras, hacer pijamadas, contarse anécdotas. A veces soy tan creativo. ¡Ya sé! creo que es más fácil decir que las obligo a hacer lo que les acabo de decir, si no hay rastros de amistad o simpatía entre ustedes, no se atrevan a volver al teatro más que a felicitar a las actrices que obtuvieron los papeles de "Ingrid" y de "Elisa". – dijo Norio en un tono burlón y pseudoautoritario.

Y antes de empezar esta absurda misión lo rectifico una vez más ODIO A MI HERMANO.

* * *

Les cuento la realidad de las cosas jojojo... esta historia la escribí hace unos 6 años, con nombres de personajes muy latinos, pero luego me dije "why not?" (la historia original se llama "Tras Bambalinas")

Y aquí me tienen reestrenando este fic. Gracias por leer y ojalá disfruten esta historia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Misión: Limar asperezas**

El día de hoy tengo una cita, quisiera que fuera con un exótico moreno de ojos verdes alto y musculoso con una súper fortuna guardada en el banco… pero no es el caso, es una mujer de 25 años, la verdad es guapa tiene el cabello castaño, ojos grises, tez clara y un cuerpo bien torneado, y unas bubis que… Espera… ¡NO LO ADMITIRE! ¡Ella no es más guapa que yo!

De pronto escuché una voz conocida.

-Bien, vámonos, tenemos que limar asperezas y recuperar ese papel.-Dijo Kazama.

-Ushio, te detesto, admiro tus habilidades como actriz, pero en serio te detesto- esta confesión hizo que ella hiciera un gesto de "el sentimiento es mutuo"- sin embargo haré lo que mi primo nos pidió… lo conozco y sé que hace esto para ver mi cara de frustración, esta vez no dejaré que se salga con la suya.

-¡Wow! Eres la primera que me dice "te detesto" en mi cara y es la primera vez que te escucho decir algo honestamente- dijo sonriendo, sin rastro de tono burlón como solía hacerlo, no pude evitarlo al escuchar lo que ella dijo me sonrojé…

Caminábamos sin rumbo por las calles, había un silencio abrumador entre ella y yo, además no habíamos planeado qué hacer.

-Oye-dijo de pronto, haciéndome dar un pequeño salto por el susto- ya me cansé de ir caminando sin sentido, deberíamos ir a comer a algún sitio.

-Bien, ¿qué lugar propones?

-No lo sé, quizá esa pizzería, aunque no creo que te guste la comida rápida, eres una niña mimada que logra sus trabajos por ser la hija del dueño de la compañía, seguro debes preferir un lujoso restaurante- dijo volviendo a su tono burlón al que ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Lo de la pizza suena bien, lo del restaurante lujoso ¡mucho mejor! Pero no creo que tengas suficiente dinero para invitarme a comer, además hoy sólo tengo ganas de comer unos ricos tacos al pastor en un puesto ambulante- respondí con mi mejor sonrisa.

-¡Buena idea! ¡Vamos a mi puesto favorito! –Dijo mientras me arrastraba detrás de ella.

Cruzamos dos calles más y llegamos al dichoso puesto de tacos.

Podía ver el rostro de satisfacción y la mirada triunfante de Kazama al hacerme llegar hasta ahí, paro no podía permitir que mantuviera esa expresión.

-¡Hola Ushio-chan! ¿Lo mismo de siempre?- Dijo en un tono amistoso el dueño del puesto.

-Si, gracias.

-Hola Don Doraemon- Llamé al hombre por el sobrenombre que lo había vuelto famoso por el barrio, poniendo una vez más mi mejor sonrisa y viendo de reojo a Kazama, no quería perderme la expresión de su rostro. ¡Lo logré! Es una excelente actriz, pero no pudo reprimir su sorpresa al saber que yo también conocía ese dichoso puesto. (Nada de que sentirme orgullosa, es decir, preferiría que viera que conozco a Brad Pitt y no al señor de la taquería, pero un triunfo es un triunfo)

-¡Pero si es Sumi-chan! ¿vienes sola?

-Claro que no, vengo con mi "amiga" Ushio-chan- Dije tratando de disimular el sarcasmo. Ella lo notó y sólo sonrió.

-¿Hoy vienes a romper otro récord de comer tacos o solo a tomar un tentempié?- preguntó con jovialidad

"Maldición ¡no tenía por qué preguntar eso!" pensé y antes de lograr sonrojarme:

-¿Cómo que romper un record?- preguntó Kazama.

-¿No lo sabe?

-No, "SUMI" nunca me lo ha contado, ¿podrías platicarme la historia?- preguntó la maldita desgraciada infeliz.

-Pues una vez- empezó a narrar mientras le entregaba su comida a mi enemiga mortal- Murasame-san vino con su novio, ya sabe, el joven Masaki de su compañía de teatro. Pues en medio de una plática se les ocurrió competir por quien comería más tacos. El joven sólo pudo comer 50 y la señorita ya estaba empezando con el 87, al final el marcador quedó 50 a 93 (lo tengo anotado en la libreta donde hago mis cálculos para cobrar). Nadie ha podido igualar esa marca o superarla, salvo por la misma Sumika, hace un mes, llegó a los 100-

Esta memorable anécdota me hundía cada vez más, en primera porque mi relación con Akemiya Masaki era un secreto y en segunda por lo vergonzoso de mi hazaña como una glotona, además podía notar además del bochorno en mi cara, que Kazama abría cada vez más los ojos, impactada por lo que escuchaba.

El hambre casi se me fue de la vergüenza, así que sólo pude comer 10 tacos.

Pagamos nuestra comida y nos fuimos, apenas nos alejamos de ahí, cuando Kazama comenzó a hablar:

-Así que tú y Akemiya-kun… son novios- Lo dijo de una forma ¡tan seria y despreocupada!

-No. Ya no lo somos, rompimos hace una semana- dije con un dejo de tristeza.

-¡Pfttt! ¡Ya no resisto! -empezó a carcajearse de mí- ¡Cien tacos! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-¡OYE! Te estaba contando de mi ruptura con mi novio ¡y tú te ríes!

-Lo siento- decía mientras tomaba aire y se llevaba las manos al abdomen después de su ataque de risa- en serio no pude evitar imaginarte comiendo. ¿sabes? Hasta hace poco sentía que te detestaba, pero, creo que me agradas, eres una persona interesante-dijo ella y pude notar que lo decía sinceramente.

-¡Pues yo aún te detesto!-Dije como toda una buena Tsundere.

-¡Oh! ¡Entonces aún necesitamos limar asperezas!- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana a las 2:00 pm en el lugar de hoy.-dije aún en mi tono tsundere.

-OK, entonces me voy a casa- dijo aun sonriendo y empezó a caminar, pero luego regresó hasta donde estaba yo.

-No te deprimas por lo que pasó con ese tipo… -dijo después de un rato-, sólo déjalo ir, él se lo pierde, ¡Mírate! Una mujer tan bella e inteligente como tú, seguramente encontrará a la persona indicada pronto.

-Gracias.

-No hay por qué, ahora sí me voy, nos vemos mañana- y en cuanto terminó de decir eso besó mis labios… en realidad es su forma habitual de saludar a todas las personas, pero aun sabiendo esto este gesto por parte de ella me hizo sentir…

¿feliz?

Ella se fue de aquí hace unos 10 minutos, pero yo sigo en el mismo lugar congelada, ultra ruborizada... incluso puedo sentir que mis orejas están calientes todo porque ella hizo eso. Además no creo ser capaz de verla a la cara.

Pero ¡yo quiero demostrarles a todos que puedo actuar!

Demonios, en serio que ya no sé que hacer, lo único que sé es que no quiero ver su cara, creo que mañana faltaré a la cita con Kazama.

(Creo).

* * *

Hola de nuevo... Aquí con la actualización de este fic. Como les conté es una adaptación a una historia que escribí ya antes, así que no me voy a tardar las eternidades para actualizar los capítulos.

Para responder el review: romance hay, trato de hacer tanto uso como puedo de los demás personajes que tomé en cuenta para la historia, aunque suelo hacer que las protagonistas sean las que reluzcan. Busco meter tanta comedia como me es posible (y lo que no cuadraba lo escribí para otro fic que si me da la vida también lo publico por acá). Drama, sí hay algunos. No quiero dar explicaciones de más porque eso genera expectativas y las expectativas son mi peor enemigo D:

¿Por qué se odian las protagonistas?... por la misma razón que yo odio a algunas mujeres: ¡No tengo ni soberana idea! :D

Gracias por leer este fic. (Gracias por los follow!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **¿Qué admiro de ti?**

No puedo dormir, el solo recordar la manera en que Kazama se despidió de mí ayer hace que piense miles de cosas absurdas. No quiero ir a la cita de mañana, no sé si podré verla a la cara.

* * *

Un nuevo día comienza y no recuerdo haber dormido siquiera unos cinco minutos, quizá pueda dormir un poco no tengo asuntos pendientes, así que trataré de dormir.

Mis ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco, cuando de pronto, el celular empezó a sonar.

-¿Diga? -Contesté

-Hoooola primita -dijo Ichigo al otro lado de la línea con su tono idiota de burla. -¿qué tal amaneciste?

-Estoy muy cansada, quisiera dormir por lo menos media hora ¿qué quieres?

-Sólo quería preguntar qué planes tienes con Kazama-san –Contestó con más seriedad.

-No. Ningún plan ¿por?

-Entonces despídete del protagónico y vuelve al staff a donde perteneces. -Lo odio

-Era broma, - Respondo en cambio… Aquí me veo casi rogando. - hoy nos encontraremos a las 2:00 pm para ir al parque y platicar.

-¡Perfecto! El viernes quiero ver qué tan buena se volvió su amistad y decidiré si conservan su papel.

-Entendido ¿es todo? –digo con fastidio.

-Si, vete a dormir y nos vemos el viernes. -Al parecer sólo le gusta molestar y ya.

* * *

Llegué al lugar del encuentro, ahí estaba ella esperándome para seguir con la misión de convertirnos en amigas como mi primo lo propuso.

-Hola Kazama -Tan ¿sexy me suena esa palabra… su nombre? ¡No! claro que no! ...linda, sí LINDA, amable... -¿a dónde iremos hoy?

-No sé, -Dije mientras rezaba porque no notara mi nerviosismo- ¿estaría bien el parque? Ahí por lo menos nadie tiene anécdotas bochornosas acerca de mí.

Kazama sonrió y accedió a ir al parque.

Caminábamos rumbo al parque más cercano

-Pensé que no vendrías, -Habló después de un rato- después de la forma en que me despedí de ti… lo siento fue sólo un impulso, la costumbre. -¿Acaba de sonrojarse?

-S-si, me sorprendí… -Creo que yo no me quedo atrás en esto de ruborizarme- aunque yo sabía que es un hábito tuyo despedirte de esa forma, fue inesperado que te despidieras de esa forma de mí.

-Lo siento… deberías sentirte emocionada, ese es un signo de que me caes bien jajaja- Su confesión me tranquiliza.

-Ahora que lo dices, si besar en la boca es un simple saludo para ti ¿por qué te negaste a ensayar la escena?

-No besaría a alguien que aborrezco-Contestó con sinceridad casi infantil, -es natural que no quisiera besarte.

-Lo siento por causarte nauseas… -mi típico sarcasmo salió de mi ronco pecho.

-Jajaja, eres una nenita.

-…tonta… -contesté sin la más mínima señal de haberme ofendido.

Sin duda empezaba a agradarme esta persona, si estuviera caminando con ella hace un mes, muy posiblemente estaría fingiendo agrado, pero hoy estamos caminando en el parque como verdaderas amigas.

-y dime-Llamó mi atención, ¿por qué quieres hacer el papel de "Ri….

-¿Qué dices? -Obviamente no había escuchado nada.

Me detuve, esa persona que hacía una semana me había abandonado caminaba de la mano con una mujer, susurraba algo a su oído y sonreía.

Kazama lo notó, vio cómo de mis ojos empezaban a brotar algunas lágrimas.

-¡Por Favoooor! -Me riñó -¡Ignora a ese idiota, olvídalo y concéntrate en MI! Tenemos que ser amigas antes del viernes para demostrarles a todos que somos capaces de dominar cualquier papel.

Nunca creí que ELLA, de entre todas las personas sería capaz de animarme, estaba a punto de darle las gracias por sus palabras, cuando sonó mi teléfono. Era mi insoportable primo otra vez.

-¿Sumika?

-Sí- Dije con clara molestia-, soy, yo ¿ahora qué quieres?

-Tenemos un problemón- parecía preocupado-, alguien le soltó a la prensa que la compañía SaMU-I tiene planeado hacer una obra de temática homosexual. Estamos hasta el cuello de reporteros.

-Y yo que tengo que ver, hasta donde yo sé el papel de "Ingrid" mío del todo. -En algún momento tenía que hacerme la difícil, he ahí la oportunidad.

-Y no lo será hasta que me compruebes que eres amiga de ella. -No cedió.

-Entonces ¿para qué es la llamada?-pregunte irritada- Si es para que como hija del dueño te quite de encima a los reporteros, sabes que no lo haré.

-¡No es por eso!-Se defendió. - Ahora Miyako les está explicando algunas cosas, le pedí que arreglara una conferencia de prensa para el jueves. ¡Maldición! ¿Dónde demonios se metió Masaki?

-¿me lo preguntas a mí? porque no sé –mentí y miré de reojo el lugar donde justo lo acababa de ver-

-No, no te lo preguntaba, pensé en voz alta. Lo que te quería decir es que quiero que Kazama y tú vengan hoy por la tarde a mi casa… les haré unas simples preguntas para decidir si se quedan con el papel o si se lo dejo a las chicas que audicionaron ayer. -¿Cómo se atreve?

-Bien -Suspiré- ¿a qué hora tenemos que vernos?

-A las 7:00 pm. Las espero.

Y así cortó la llamada.

-¿Quién era? -Preguntó Ushio

-Mi primo, -dije- quiere que a las 7 estemos en su casa para ver si somos lo suficientemente amigas para que nos conceda el papel. Es un idiota ¿por qué preocuparse si somos o no amigas? Lo que le debía importar era si somos suficientemente buenas actrices como para interpretar el papel PUNTO.

-Sus intenciones van más allá… -parecía que empezaba a defenderlo.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso sabes algo?

\- … No es sólo una corazonada. Anda cuéntame ¿qué te dijo?

-Ahora eso no importa, -agité la mano para enfatizar la falta de importancia de Ichigo -tenemos cuatro horas para saber algunas cosas importantes de nosotras para pode convencer a mi primo.

-No necesitamos nada de eso, lo que necesitamos es que te calmes un poco. Ven iremos a un bar.

¡No entiendo a esta mujer! Hace muy poco ella estaba diciendo que lo importante era hacer todo lo posible para obtener el papel y ahora me lleva a un bar.

Son las 6:30 pm y esta mujer, en vez de contarme detalles de su vida que pudieran ayudarme a convencer a mi primo de que somos buenas amigas, me acaba de sacar toda la sopa acerca de mi relación con Akemiya, me siento humillada … no, a decir verdad me siento aliviada de haberle contado, pues como mi relación con él era TOP SECRET, no me había podido desahogar. Lo que me hace sentirme más aliviada es que no me ha preguntado porqué mi relación con Raúl se mantuvo en secreto.

Salimos del bar y tomamos un taxi rumbo a la casa de Ichigo ¿por qué demonios el maldito vive tan lejos?

Estamos frente a su casa, me acerco a tocar el timbre, pero antes de que lo haga, mi tonto primo ya está abriendo la puerta.

-Pasen rápido, puede haber paparazzis por ahí –Dice, pero no le creo, de otra manera ¿por qué demonios anda en calzoncillos?

-¿Y bien? -solté -¿cómo planeas que te convenzamos de que somos las adecuadas para el papel?

-Yo planeaba hacerlas contar una anécdota vergonzosa –Idiota... jamás se le quitará - pero no hay tiempo, tengo que empezar en forma los ensayos y hay una conferencia de prensa el jueves… Así que querida prima, ¿hay algo que admires de la personalidad de Ushio-chan?

-Su talento como actriz, -Salió fácilmente la respuesta- a pesar de que me suponía un estorbo en la compañía por su forma de tratar con los demás… aunque eso no te convencería, puesto que una vez dijiste lo mismo de ella- Ella levantó una ceja sorprendida por mi respuesta- … Pero gracias a tu estúpida idea, estos días pude darme cuenta de que es una persona en la que se puede confiar y si algo admiré de ella fue su habilidad para notar que yo la estaba pasando mal y traerme tranquilidad –dije mientras recordaba la reciente plática que tuvimos en el bar acerca de mi fracaso amoroso.

-Qué conmovedor, -se limpió un par de lágrimas imaginarias. - pero aún no me convencen, o toman el papel ambas, o las dos quedan fuera de mi obra, ya saben, la bendita ley del "todo o nada". Entonces Ushio, querida, ¿podrías decirme si hay algo que admires de mi tonta prima?

-Yo –sonrió –nunca supe que Sumika Murasame fuera una llorona, hasta hoy, así que pienso que debe ser muy talentosa como actriz al no dejar al descubierto su verdadera forma de ser.

-Gracias –Dije sarcásticamente.

-Cállate, aún no termino-Volvió a sonreír-. Como te decía, ha sido una sorpresa descubrir que es una glotona, pero no diría que la admiro por eso, descubrí que está luchando por brillar por brillo propio y no colgarse de la fama de su familia y por eso es que intenta desesperadamente hacer este protagónico que tú, grandísimo imbécil, tanto le estás negando.

Al terminar de hablar, el silencio gobernó la casa, era a primera persona que decía algo así de mí ¿Cómo supo que yo ansiaba valer por mí y no por mi apellido? y además era la primera que se atrevía a decirle imbécil a mi primo, una razón más para admirarla.

-Vaya, vaya -Aplaudió-. Al parecer se acaban de ganar el papel… me esperaba que al llegar aquí se sintiera un ambiente de desagrado entre ustedes, pero no fue así y lo de la pregunta fue sólo para hacerlas pasar por un momento bochornoso. -Parecía aburrido-. Ya pueden irse a festejar, las veo mañana a las 7:00 am en el teatro para ensayar y luego a la 1:00 pm será la conferencia de prensa.

* * *

-¿vamos a festejar? -Propuse

-Mejor a descansar, además fuimos a un bar antes de venir. Nos vemos, linda.- y se despidió de mí con un fuerte abrazo. Lo habíamos logrado: teníamos los protagónicos.

Fue ese día después de conocer su verdadero "yo", y de escuchar lo que dijo que una parte de mí empezó a cambiar… no puedo explicar ese algo, sólo sé que a partir de ahí ya nada fue igual.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **Una estúpida predicción**

Te acercas a mí con esa mirada llena de misterios, justo como tú. Mi cuerpo entero se estremece… no sé qué está pasando por tu cabeza.

No puedo moverme, apenas y respiro, sigues acercándote. Ahora tu mano está en mi mejilla haciéndola arder, disminuyes la distancia entre tu rostro y el mío. No sé desde qué momento comencé a ver esos labios tuyos con el simple deseo de probarlos y antes de que seas tú quien los bese, soy yo quien elimina la distancia entre nuestros labios y te beso.

Mi mente ha quedado en blanco, sólo puedo pensar en esa dulce sensación que me regalas con ese apasionado beso… hace unos segundos quería escapar, pero ahora quiero hacerte mi prisionera, no soltarte… nunca dejarte ir.

Mis manos aprisionan tu espalda… deseo fundirme contigo, bajo las manos buscando sacar esa prenda que no es más que un estorbo, no te resistes y pretendes hacer lo mismo conmigo. Inevitablemente rompemos ese mágico beso, tomamos aire e iniciamos nuevamente un beso…

Y despierto abrazada a mi almohada… ese sueño se repite día a día desde hace una semana, que completamos la obra sin errores.

Decido al principio del día, no ver más el rostro de esa mujer que ha estado presente en mis sueños, pero al llegar a los ensayos se vuelve inevitable, ella sonríe amablemente y me da los buenos días. Mi corazón palpita rápidamente, soy feliz de verla… ¡Demonios! ¿Qué me está ocurriendo? Definitivamente debo estar influida por el ambiente de la obra, de su temática… Sí eso debe ser.

Hace mes y medio que ensayamos la obra… el estreno está programado para dentro de dos semanas. Podría decirse que Ichigo está conforme con los resultados, de hecho se le ha visto muy feliz desde el comienzo de los ensayos… eso me ha llenado de confianza, creo que somos capaces de lograrlo, tal y como aquellas películas de antaño que sólo requerían de buenos actores y un excelente staff. Seguramente les callaremos la boca a esos estúpidos reporteros que en la conferencia de prensa no hicieron más que criticar disimuladamente esta obra de teatro, la cual, no saben ni cómo se desarrolla… Pero puedo jurarlo sin miedo a equivocarme que ni siquiera les importa de qué trata la puesta en escena.

 _Terminamos con el ensayo del día, no por gusto, más bien porque nos esperaba una conferencia de prensa, esto me pone los pelos de punta ¿qué querrán preguntarnos? ¿Qué voy a contestar?_

 _La hora de la verdad ha llegado. Se acaban las formalidades y presentación del equipo de actores. Los reporteros y sus camarógrafos nos comen con los ojos tanto a Kazama como a mí, sabemos que una lluvia de preguntas se avecina._

 _-Señorita Kazama -dijo uno de los reporteros -; ¿considera usted apropiado para la sociedad interpretar este tipo de personaje, luego de haberse consolidado como una de las actrices de teatro clásico, más representativas de nuestro país? –Típica pregunta llena de mal gusto y falta de argumentos._

 _-No sé a qué se refieran con este tipo de papel -Kazama tomó la palabra, considero que un verdadero actor debe intentar por todas esas facetas conocidas por el ser humano, con esto espero estar un paso más cerca de ser ese "verdadero actor"… hoy interpreto una lesbiana, mañana podría estar interpretando un asesino serial... Incluso quizá llegue el día que tenga que interpretar un reportero-Agregó con sarcasmo._

 _Siendo así, yo tenía que opinar también._

 _-Mi compañera tiene razón -dije-, la palabra " apropiado" está de más, sólo estamos tratando de lograr que la sociedad haga frente a un tema que ha evitado demasiado. Nosotros los actores estamos representando a aquellas personas que temen salir del closet por temor a lo que diga la sociedad…_

 _-Lo que ustedes aseguran señoritas es que es correcto hacer este tipo de papeles ¿es verdad? -Habló con cierto enfado otro reporterucho._

 _-Y, ¿se puede saber qué es correcto o incorrecto? -pregunté tratando de guardar la calma._

 _-¿Desde cuándo la homosexualidad ha sido normal? -Habló nuevamente el reportero, esta vez como todo un predicador. -La naturaleza indica que tiene que ser hombre-mujer, eso es lo normal._

 _-Si habla de las relaciones homosexuales -interrumpió mi primo-, mi estimado señor, déjeme decirle que sus fuentes históricas no son muy completas: Se sabe que los antiguos griegos tenían el llamado "amor platónico" que era una relación hombre-hombre. Damas, caballeros, veo que sus preguntas son muy vacías, el día de hoy venimos a hablar de lo que se tratará nuestra puesta en escena, no de las parejas homosexuales. Si tienen alguna duda que sí esté relacionada con la obra favor de preguntar, en cambio, si sus preguntas sólo son para hacer evidente su miedo al tema de la homosexualidad, hagan el favor de retirarse del auditorio. Si a usted le molesta la temática que manejaremos, tan sólo no venga a ver la obra. Punto. –Todo eso sin dejar de sonreír tranquilamente._

 _Los reporteros se quedaron estupefactos ante la respuesta de mi primo… debo admitir que yo también, durante toda mi vida he visto de primera mano la personalidad estúpida de Ichigo y sólo unas cuantas veces he visto su lado serio: hoy fue uno de esos días, simplemente su respuesta fue excelente, no hay otra palabra con la que pueda definir lo que mi primo acababa de responder._

 _Derrotados ante la última respuesta, los reporteros empezaron a abandonar el auditorio, nos creíamos salvados, cuando de la nada una reportera hizo una pregunta que me sacó de lugar._

 _-Antes de retirarme, quisiera preguntar a las protagonistas -Dijo una voz femenina entre los reporteros - ¿Alguna vez han pensado en la posibilidad de que la actuación que nos regalarán, podría generar sentimientos por su co-protagonista "más allá" de una simple amistad?_

 _-Sinceramente no había pensado en esa posibilidad, -Ushio tomó la palabra- pero al igual que tú somos humanos, así que si algo pasa te avisaré querida y serás acreedora a la primera plana. Por ahora sólo puedo decirte que te espero en la puesta en escena de "lluvia de rosas". Gracias por tu tiempo._

 _Me pregunto qué desayunarán estos dos para lograr que sus argumentos siempre suenen tan geniales… envidio a ese par, espero algún día lograr esa confianza para hablar de esa manera, tan genial, tan espontánea, tan aplastante…_

Tras la invitación hecha a los reporteros de ver la obra, antes de criticar la temática y nuestro trabajo, nos vimos obligadas a trabajar más duro para demostrar que esta obra no era sólo para promover el morbo (sé que esa era la intención inicial de mi primo, le encanta desencadenar el caos, pero de alguna manera se las ingenió para que el contenido fuera más profundo que eso).

Ha sido un arduo trabajo y todos los días me he visto obligada a convivir más de lo necesario con Ushio…

Cada día encuentro en ella una nueva perfección, esa forma tan natural de hablarme, la forma en que me sonríe, sus bromas en los descansos, su amabilidad… ese brillo en sus ojos cada que encuentra algo que le agrada, o las muy bien torneadas piernas debajo de ese pantalón de mezclilla. El tono miel de sus ojos. Y al darme cuenta de eso, me da miedo que la predicción de esa reportera se haga realidad.

Tengo que volver al mundo real, pero no sé cómo lo haré teniéndola cerca diecisiete horas al día y soñando con ella las nueve restantes. Quiero evitar como sea que la predicción de esa mujer se realice.

De pronto esa voz me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Oye ¿estás bien? -Me dijo una Kazama bastante preocupada por mi semblante. ¿Por qué no descansas un rato? Ahora sólo van a ensayar los personajes de la escena del restaurante. Duerme mientras, ya te despierto cuando toque tu escena.

¡Dios! Intento sacármela de la cabeza y aparece por aquí con su amabilidad.

-Gracias… -evité ruborizarme- creo que mejor saldré un rato para tomar aire, vuelvo en cinco minutos. Ve a ensayar tu escena.

Y salgo de ahí, buscando no pensar en nada. Camino sin rumbo por ahí, tratando de no encontrarme con nadie, cuando de pronto choco con una persona.

-Lo siento, -su voz fastidiosa...- llevaba estos cables y no te vi. Ah eres tu Sumi ¿qué haces por aca? ¿vienes a revisar el staff como solías hacerlo o vienes a suplicarme que volvamos?

-No seas idiota Masaki… -puse los ojos en blanco- no volvería contigo aun si me lo rogaras de rodillas, tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mi vida.

-Lo sé, interpretar a una lesbiana ahora es tu prioridad.- Recrimina, pero su aspecto afeminado y su tono de voz agudo no le ayudan mucho…

-Lo mío es mera actuación- contra ataqué-, pero puedo ver que tu prioridad ahora es ser un verdadero idiota. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que volver a los ensayos.

Regresé al teatro simulando tranquilidad, sin embargo echaba chispas. Por lo menos me había logrado sacar de la cabeza a Ushio aunque fuera un momento.

¿Desde cuándo la llamo "Ushio"?

Nunca… sólo en mi mente.

Terminamos el ensayo de la obra completa. Eran las 5:00 pm. El elenco completo se sentía satisfecho del resultado.

-El ensayo de hoy ha sido espectacular, -Ichigo parecía contento. -un excelente trabajo debo decir. Pueden ir a sus casas a descansar y el domingo los espero a las 8:00 am para el ensayo general con sus vestuarios. El próximo martes… haremos historia.

Todos nos pusimos eufóricos y aplaudimos de emoción, esta obra de teatro se volvía una realidad…

* * *

Bueno... creo que es hora de que haya un poco de acción, no?

Gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **Consciente de tí**

Butacas llenas, tickets agotados, esos monstruosos nervios que me comen viva… todo indica que la puesta en escena iniciará en breve…

"Tercera llamada, tercera llamada. Les pedimos por favor apagar sus teléfonos celulares y guardar el debido silencio. SaMU-I y asociados les agradece su presencia a esta puesta en escena 'Lluvia de rosas'. Esta es la tercera llamada. Comenzamos"

Y comenzó la representación… En el público se notaba la tensión, la aversión al tema y aún así ahí estaban, viendo nuestra obra de teatro, escena a escena. Es mi turno, no soy más "Sumika", por esta hora y media seré "Elisa".

* * *

"… Se escucha una discusión entre "Rita" y la mucama del hotel, casi es la hora de que el primer acto termine, sólo necesito interponerme en la pelea de estas dos mujeres para que el público note que hay una conexión especial entre las protagonistas.

¡Es el momento! Noto que hay problemas, Rita se ve furiosa y levanta la mano para darle una cachetada a "Lina"… yo… yo no puedo permitir que se vuelva a meter en problemas y me interpongo, recibiendo de lleno el golpe.

Rita: ¿Por qué…? No debiste… - Dice temblando llena de culpa por haberme golpeado.

Ingrid: jeje, lo siento, yo… -empiezo a llorar- Rita… debes controlarte… dijeron que si volvías a pelear te despedirían… yo... no quiero que eso pase.

Lina aprovecha para irse, sabe que una Rita enojada es un ser capaz de mandarla al hospital.

Rita acaricia con ternura esa mejilla que ha golpeado sin querer.

Rita: No debiste… - una lágrima amenaza con salir.

Ingrid: Si debía… y lo hice.

El silencio se hace presente.

Las protagonistas quedan prendadas de la mirada de sus miradas. Rita acerca su rostro al de Ingrid, llena de nerviosismo llega a los labios de la otra chica y los besa.

Ingrid se sorprende de la acción de su amiga, pero no puede evitarlo, ansiaba ese beso y por ello corresponde.

Las luces del escenario se van atenuando hasta dejar en total oscuridad a la pareja…"

Alguien en el público limpia aquellas lágrimas rebeldes que le impiden ver bien la escena.

Está hecho… el primer acto ha terminado.

* * *

Corremos hacia nuestros camerinos, apenas tenemos tiempo para cambiar nuestro vestuario, mientras que otros actores están ahora en el escenario.

Aunque no salimos mucho en este acto, debo decir que adoro el segundo acto:

Las personas alrededor de las protagonistas descubren que la amistad de Rita e Ingrid no es sólo eso. Empiezan las habladurías. Critican la relación de estas chicas. Las señalan y reprueban su relación.

Pero lo que más disfruto es poder ver desde detrás de las bambalinas los rostros de aquellas personas del público, al sentirse identificados con aquellos personajes que en este momento se comportan como verdaderos patanes con las protagonistas.

Algunos parecen aprobar las acciones de esos personajes, otros se disgustan por ello…

El segundo acto amenaza con terminar. Entra a escena Aoi, interpretando a "Leonor", la madre de Rita

* * *

"La ha buscado por mucho tiempo, en muchos lugares y por fin ha logrado averiguar que trabaja en el hotel.

 _En la recepción_

Leonora: Disculpe señorita, ¿podría decirme si aquí trabaja Rita Savater?

Recepcionista: Sí señora. ¿Quién la busca?

Leonora: Soy Leonora Savater, la madre de Rita. ¿Dónde puedo localizarla?

Recepcionista: Siento decirle que hoy es el día libre de su hija… pero quizá podría preguntarle a la pareja de su hija.

Leonor: ¿su pareja? ¿Mi hija tiene novio? ¡Vaya! ¿Quién es ese joven?

Recepcionista: Disculpe señora... he hablado de más. Pensé que... usted ya lo sabía… que no es un hombre más bien una… una mujer.

Podía notarse en el tono de voz de la recepcionista su verdadera intención de afectar a Ingrid y a Rita [Se notaba que más de una persona en el público luchaba por reprimir sus ganas de darle una bofetada a la recepcionista]

Leonora: -estupefacta por la noticia- Gracias señorita, creo que prefiero esperar a mi hija. ¿sería tan amable de darme una habitación? He tenido un largo viaje.

Recepcionista:-Con una leve sonrisa burlona- Por supuesto señora. Tenemos lista la habitación 305, aquí están las llaves. ¿Algo más que pueda hacer por usted?

Leonora: -Tratando de sonar calmada- Sí por favor, en cuanto llegue mi hija, dígale la espero. Se lo encargo mucho. Gracias.

Sale Leonor del escenario. Termina el segundo acto."

* * *

¡Estoy nerviosa! El acto final en realidad es corto, pero aún así, considero que es la parte más importante:

La gente suele evaluar las películas y las obras de teatro por su final más que por las demás escenas. Lo he comprobado miles de veces.

El staff cambia rápidamente la escenografía. Kazama y yo nos preparamos para iniciar la primera escena del último acto.

"Encienden la luz del escenario Kazama está ya en el escenario, frente a su "madre", quien está sentada en la cama con una mirada llena de rabia.

Están discutiendo… hay reclamos por haber escapado de casa sin avisar…

Es casi mi turno para entrar… sólo tengo que escuchar la frase "y ahora me entero de que tienes novia" para entrar en escena…

Camino rumbo al escenario, estoy a punto de entrar y de pronto escucho una voz conocida, esa voz que creía amar y que ahora tanto odio.

* * *

-No sabía que tuvieras esos gustos.- Dijo Masaki en evidente tono burlón.

Eso bastó para que Sumika volviera a mí y que "Elisa" se perdiera en algún lugar.

¡Maldición! Ahora es cuando más necesito estar dentro del papel y viene a aparecer este idiota.

"Leonora: Te busco desesperada por cielo, mar y tierra. Creí que había tenido suficiente con enterarme que trabajabas de mesera en el estúpido restaurant de este hotelucho ¡Y ahora me entero de que tienes una NOVIA!

Tardo más de lo esperado para darme cuenta que es mi turno de entrar.

Entro a escena, totalmente fuera de foco. Me siento perdida, odiaría echar a perder el trabajo de todo el equipo… tanto tiempo preparándonos para este día...

Leonora: ¿quién eres tú y qué haces aquí?

Sumika: (¿Cuál era mi línea?) L-lo siento, la recepcionista me dijo que tenía que venir aquí, yo… lo siento, me retiro.

Rita: No es necesario, de hecho es importante que te quedes.

La miro angustiada. "¡Sálvame Kazama, te lo ruego! no recuerdo bien mis líneas" Parece no entender mi súplica, vuelve a los diálogos del guión.

Rita: Madre, ella es Elisa, es mi pareja. No debías enterarte por otra persona de esto, yo debí decírtelo antes que nadie... Yo nunca decidí enamorarme de ella... simplemente así pasó. Pero no planeo separarme de ella.

Leonora: -no puede soportar más su ira y en un impulso da una fuerte cachetada a su hija.- ¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡Nos vamos de este lugar inmediatamente!

Sumika: No puedo creer que usted se haga llamar "madre"

Leonora: y yo no puedo creer que una jovencita como tú se haya atrevido a enredar de esa forma a mi hija. Te habrás enterado de la herencia que dejó su padre al morir. Toda la gente es igual

Por Dios… he olvidado lo que tengo que decir… "¡IMPROVISA MURASAME! IMPROVISA" (me digo a mí misma)

* * *

Sumika: En ningún momento tuve en cuenta el dinero… yo… amo a su hija tal cual es… me enamoré de su forma de ser tan amable y tan misteriosa a la vez. De esa forma de preocuparse por mi sin que lo mereciera (Podía ver las caras de Ushio y Aoi, era claro que se habían dado cuenta que acababa de cambiar mis líneas), de que me mandara a descansar cuando notaba que me esforzaba de más.

Leonora: ¡Deja de hablar niña estúpida! (¡gracias Aoi!) No hay nada que discutir mi hija se va conmigo. ¡Sal de mi vista inmediatamente!

Sumika: No lo haré

Leonora: Bien- Toma a Rita del brazo y la obliga a caminar tras de ella.- Entonces te sugiero que no nos sigas – Dice mientras camina hacia la salida llevando a Ushio en rastras.-"

Salen de escena, yo me quedo dubitativa aún en el escenario… no quiero seguir ahí, seguramente he arruinado la obra, no quiero estar ahí un segundo más así que salgo corriendo detrás de Aoi y Kazama.

* * *

-¿qué demonios fue eso? -Dijo Kazama al verme salir de escena

-Lo siento-me disculpo verdaderamente apenada-, algo hizo que me saliera del papel y olvidé mis líneas.

-Tranquilízate-Dice y me palmea el hombro... realmente me ha tranquilizado-, ya sólo falta el monólogo ¿recuerdas esas líneas?

-Sí, creo que sí. -Respondí más calmada. Ushio hace milagros.

-Entonces estate tranquila… sé que lo harás muy bien.

Después de escuchar esas palabras, mi nerviosismo se fue, ahora tenía que volver al escenario que en cuestión de segundos había cambiado a un paisaje cerca de un lago, a la luz de la luna.

* * *

Entré de nuevo al escenario. Me puse de espaldas al público como el guión lo indicaba. Sólo había un pequeño detalle: Ya no había tiempo de meterme en el papel.

" Suspiro, camino hacia mi derecha, cubro mis ojos con mis manos, lloro amargamente y finalmente enfoco mi mirada en el público.

Sumika:¿Por qué? … ¿Por qué? No, nadie va a responderme. ¿No tengo derecho a ser feliz por ser quien soy? ¡vaya bola de estupideces! Jajaja (río amargamente) Dime mundo ¿alguna vez me dejarás ser feliz? No te he pedido nada, incluso no te pedí que dejaras de señalarme por ser diferente.

Por favor déjame estar con ella, déjame amarla y si no vas a concederme eso, por favor, déjame desvanecerme junto con el viento.

Rita: -Aparece detrás de mí- No es necesario desaparecer, aquí estoy contigo, no soportaría un mundo en el que tu no estás.

Camina y se pone justo a mi lado.

Tomo su cara entre mis manos. Le susurro un "te amo" y la beso. La cortina baja indicando que hemos terminado. Sin embargo no me doy cuenta de nada, sigo besando a esa chica sin importarme nada más.

Kazama rompe el beso y me mira confundida… apenas y escucho los aplausos del público. Desvío la mirada, cayendo en la cuenta de mi error: la profecía de esa reportera se ha cumplido.

Ahora es cuando me doy cuenta que, mientras improvisaba en el escenario, confirmaba lo que sentía por ella.

El elenco se reúne. Sube la cortina y podemos ver al público aún aplaudiendo… De pie.

Debería estar feliz por esto: la obra fue un éxito, nos llueven rosas por parte del público, pero una parte de mí me grita que… por mi bien… por el bien de ella, debería huir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **Tú y yo**

Finalmente salimos del escenario. De hecho salgo yo primero, no tengo el valor de ver la cara de nadie.

Me encierro en el camerino y me tumbo en el asiento frente al espejo. Me recuesto encima del tocador y empiezo a recordar lo que acabo de hacer. Me da una rabia inmensa no haber podido controlarme y al mismo tiempo me invade una profunda felicidad… la había besado y sentí que ella me había correspondido por unos instantes.

Me he perdido en pensamientos, cuando de pronto alguien toca mi puerta.

\- ¿Quién es?

-Soy yo, Miyako. Hay mucha gente aquí afuera esperando hablar con usted.

-Infórmales por favor que en un momento salgo.- dije casi como toda una diva

\- Si Sumika… por cierto, estuviste fenomenal en escena, por un momento creí que sí eras lesbi…

-… Gracias…

¡Esto debe ser una broma! La gente cree que fui genial y yo sólo fui una tonta que estaba diciendo en ese momento justo lo que sentía. ¡Debería desaparecer!

Suena mi teléfono. Es un mensaje de mi primo:

Primita, debes salir.

Aquí hay un montón de

personas esperando

hablar contigo.

No te hagas la diva y sal

de una vez. XD.

El karma definitivamente está en contra mía. Salgo de mi camerino. Y me dirijo una vez más al teatro. En cuanto llego, un montón de personas comienza a aplaudirme (no lo merezco y aún así sonrío).

Termina una exhaustiva firma de autógrafos. El trío de reporteros se acerca y piden disculpas a todo el elenco. Acto seguido, se retiran. Llego a donde está mi primo y él se lanza sobre mí dándome un fuerte abrazo

-¡Prima! ¡te quiero mucho! ¡Quería matarte en el tercer acto por cambiar los diálogos que tanto me esforcé en escribir para que no se notara que me inspiré en uno de mis videos porno! … hablé de más, -dice sin sentir realmente lo que acaba de decir. - menos mal que los reporteros se han ido. ¿qué te decía? ¡Oh si! No sé a qué hora se te ocurrió hacer esos cambios, pero ¡gracias! Esa obra fue un éxito. En serio, no me esperaba que lo terminaras con un "te amo" y un beso… sólo tenías que abrazarla… pero lo mejoraste!

Todas estas palabras que intentaban adularme, no hacían sino golpearme duro en el pecho.

\- Primo, estoy algo cansada ¿crees que pueda saltarme el festejo por el inicio de la puesta en escena? Necesito irme.- En serio, ganas de llorar

\- Bien… ve a descansar. Es una pena que ninguna de las protagonistas se aparezca por la fiesta, pero no puedo hacer nada… ustedes han ayudado a que mi obra sea un éxito… Nos vemos mañana antes de la función.

\- Gracias.- dije aliviada de no tener que ir a la fiesta.

Di media vuelta y salí de ahí. El pecho no paraba de dolerme, unas gruesas lágrimas empezaban a salir. Este por mucho habría sido el mejor día de mi vida, incluso había soñado esas palabras de felicitación, pero esas palabras no hacían más que atormentarme. También había ocasionado que Ushio se incomodara, debe odiarme ahora… en serio, soy una completa perdedora

Llegué a mi camerino por mis cosas. Tomé mi maleta. Abrí la puerta de mi camerino para irme de una vez a casa, a sufrir sola. Pero frente a esa puerta estaba ella... ELLA y ahora me veía de una forma extraña.

Bajo mi cabeza resignada, acababa de ganar una excelente amiga y ahora no creo que quiera tener algo que ver conmigo.

\- Lo siento… yo…- dije muy apenada… al borde del llanto

\- No sé qué demonios estabas pensando… casi arruinas todo. Paso una odisea contigo con tal de conseguir los malditos papeles y ahora… tú sólo dices "lo siento".-dijo Kazama en un tono de mucha molestia.

Un litro de lágrimas amenaza con salir y ese nudo en la garganta se empieza a hacer grande.

\- ¡DEMONIOS SUMIKA, LEVANTA LA CARA!

Obedezco de una forma muy sumisa, espero lo peor, una cachetada sería poco… pero en lugar de eso, me encuentro una vez más con esos labios que acababa de besar apasionadamente en el escenario. Nunca pensé que ella estuviera aquí para devolver el favor.

Olvido todo, incluso mi nombre. Me empuja gentilmente de vuelta al camerino. Cierra la puerta y mete el seguro sin romper este beso.

Y ahora me doy cuenta de que deseaba probar ese néctar que me regala, desde hace tiempo. Quiero seguir besándole, pero necesito aire. Lentamente separo mis labios de los suyos, tomo aire y nuevamente me prendo de su boca, ni siquiera me importa saber qué la empujó hasta mi camerino. Ahora sólo me concentro en esa lengua que entra traviesa hasta mi boca, le doy la bienvenida y dejo que mi propia lengua entre a ese baile al que es invitada.

Termina este beso e inicia una exploración de mi cuello, besa mi oreja y sólo con eso, me siento desfallecer.

De pronto se detiene y me abraza tiernamente.

-por favor no digas que lo sientes, no digas que te arrepientes de haberme besado. No me digas que te arrepientes de haber dicho que me amas. Por favor…

¡Cielos! Es tan linda diciendo eso que sólo atino a callarla con otro beso más apasionado que los anteriores. Ya no hay duda, hemos sido víctimas de una estúpida predicción, pero no nos importa.

Vuelvo a perderme en sus labios. Empiezo a sentir cómo su mano se cuela dentro de mi blusa, recorre lentamente su mano hasta llegar a mi espalda. Desabrocha mi sostén aún por debajo de mi blusa, mientras me mira con esa mirada suya, tan pícara, tan llena de sensualidad y le sonrío invitándole a seguir. Ahora sus dos manos están tocando mi piel por debajo de la blusa… una recorre sensualmente mi espalda y la otra empieza a juguetear con mis pechos.

No resisto más, deseo hacerle lo mismo que me hace, provocarle estas corrientes eléctricas que me hacen sentir tan bien… mis manos desabrochan su linda blusa que en estos momentos me estorba y la quitan de en medio aliviando mi necesidad de ver su piel.

De pronto tocan la puerta rompiendo la magia del momento.

-¿aún hay alguien aquí? Estamos a punto de cerrar -se oye desde fuera.

\- Maldición (ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que ha dicho esa palabra en este día) Ejem, Si, la señorita Murasame y yo estamos a punto de irnos, espere un momento por favor…-Improvisa Kazama- Entonces ¿crees que debamos hacer estos cambios en el guion para la presentación de mañana?

Entiendo la intención de Ushio de despistar al encargado, sonrío y contesto.

\- Si, aunque la función de hoy fue un éxito, debemos corregir el argumento, para lograr más credibilidad.

Mientras decimos estas cosas para lograr que no sospechen nada acomodamos nuestras ropas y salimos con aire de dignidad al pasillo, saludamos amablemente al velador y nos dirigimos a la salida.

\- ¿Tomarás un taxi?- le pregunto

\- Si, eso creo.- Definitivamente no te dejaré ir en taxi Ushio Kazama…

\- Ven, yo te llevo.

Caminamos hasta el estacionamiento y encontramos rápidamente mi auto. Es el único que queda ahí. Le abro la puerta del copiloto como todo un caballero y después subo a mi asiento. No puedo evitar tener esta enorme sonrisa…

\- Escuché que no irás a la fiesta.- le dije tras recordar que me habían dicho que ninguna de las protagonistas iría

\- Es verdad… después de tu impulsivo beso al final de la obra, me atonté demasiado y le dije a tu primo que estaba cansada de regalar autógrafos y que me iría a casa. – dice logrando que me ruborice.

\- ¿te gustaría terminar lo de esta noche? – Nunca creí preguntarlo…

-Si te digo la verdad… me encantaría, pero…

\- Así que hay un pero…- le digo algo confundida... tan bien que íbamos

-Ya sabes… las políticas tan estrictas de la compañía de no tener pareja.

¡Esas estúpidas políticas! Las impuso mi padre y yo fui la primera en romperlas con Akemiya hace tiempo.

\- ¿por qué demonios me vendrían a importar las políticas de la empresa?- aun me aferro a pasar la noche con ella…

\- Lo sé… ni tú misma las respetas… pero… pusimos tanto en juego para obtener los protagónicos. Si alguien se entera, perderemos la oportunidad de demostrarles a todos que somos demasiado capaces.- en eso tiene razón.

-¿es un no?-

\- es un "aguanta cariño hasta que terminemos las cien representaciones que prometimos"- me contesta con una expresión indescifrable.

Y ante su última respuesta, aquí viene mi mirada asesina que usaba a la hora de despedir miembros del staff.

\- No me veas de esa forma, por favor no lo hagas… Entiéndeme por favor, hay que terminar esas representaciones ¿si? No sé, en ese tiempo podemos conocernos más, lo que debimos conocernos en la semana de "limar asperezas".

\- Ya, no te preocupes… déjalo así -digo algo frustrada. - ya se me quitó lo cachondo… y de todas maneras creo que me iba a aferrar a ti, así que no hay más remedio que resignarme.

-por eso te amo…

Bien… con esas palabras logró derretirme. Estaba a sus pies. Nunca me había ocurrido esto, nunca un "te amo", me había regalado esa dulce sensación y ahora lo hacía.

Así de simple. Había caído… estaba perdidamente enamorada de esa chica.

\- ¿por lo menos un beso?- Le digo con mi cara de cachorro abandonado.

\- Por supuesto… pero hasta que me lleves hasta mi casa. El mundo está inundado de paparazzis.

Fue una noche larga… no pude dormir pensando en todos los eventos del día: la obra, el idiota de Akemiya sacándome de lugar… yo improvisando y arriesgando la puesta en escena… mi primer beso en serio con esa sensual mujer… ella frente a mi camerino correspondiendo a mis sentimientos.

En ese momento podría declararme la mujer más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

* * *

Durante el siguiente mes, seguimos siendo el blanco de los medios…

No podíamos esperar que mágicamente con nuestra representación, la mentalidad de la gente cambiara, pero, por lo menos poníamos nuestro granito de arena para que se aceptara la homosexualidad… para que un día pudiera gritarle al mudo "¡Te guste o no mundo, Yo amo a Ushio"!

Simplemente este no era un cuento de hadas donde el beso del verdadero amor solucionara todo, donde teníamos asegurado el "felices por siempre". Había que trabajar por ello.

Increíblemente la abstinencia en que tanto insistió Kazama logró que cada día nuestra actuación se hiciera más pura (Pero ¿qué demonios estoy diciendo? ¡ya no actuábamos, lo vivíamos!)

Todo parecía perfecto nosotras dos buscando alguna oportunidad de conocernos mejor, de escaparnos de la rutina… de ser nosotras mismas, aunque sólo fuera después de terminar la representación.

\- ¡Oye tú! ¡La niña de papi! Voy a un bar de mala muerte ¿vienes conmigo?- Dice mientras camina hacia mí… ¿a qué se refiere con niña de papi?

\- Preferiría ir a descansar a casa. ¿y qué es eso de niña de papi?

-Una nueva forma de llamarte… de cariño, ¿te molesta?- ¡Chantaje! usa esa mirada sensual para que a todo diga que si.

\- No. No me molesta mucho… siempre y cuando no me digas así delante de todos.

\- Entonces ¿vienes al bar?

\- Te dije que tengo que ir a descansar

\- Más bien diría que tienes miedo a hacer algo embarazoso… como la primera vez que fuimos a un bar, estuviste llorando todo el rato después de la primer cerveza.

\- Eso no es verdad… y yo tengo más resistencia al alcohol

-¡Demuéstralo!- Levanta la ceja en señal de reto

\- ¿Me estás retando?

-Te estoy retando.

Y de pronto escuchamos a un aparecido… ese maldito que desde hace días me ha estado molestando: Akemiya...

\- Ustedes dos definitivamente se llevan bien… debe ser "la magia del teatro". -Dijo sarcásticamente.

\- ¿Escuchaste algo Sumi-chan?

\- no, nada… sólo a un pobre imbécil que como no tiene amigos en la compañía, trata de hacerle la vida miserable a los demás.

\- Quizá no tengo amigos aquí, pero algo es seguro… una de mis ex novias trabaja aquí. De hecho, Sumika, tengo planeado decirle a tu padre que tú y yo salíamos… me encantaría ver su cara al enterarse que la primera en romper la regla de "no relaciones amorosas en el trabajo" fue rota por su propia hija desde el principio.- Amenazó

\- Huy ¡Qué malote eres! En serio que de repente me das miedo…. Pero ya hablando en serio… a mí me gustaría ver cómo el jefe te parte la m%$dre al enterarse que tú hiciste que su pobre criatura, hechizada por un idiota como tú, se atreviera a romper esa regla.- Dijo Kazama enojada

\- … Par de lesbianas!- El pobre chico se había quedado sin argumentos

\- ¡y a mucha honra! (lo dije a modo de broma, pero la verdad es que era en serio lo de a mucha honra) Oh, y antes de que lo olvide … corre un rumor por la compañía de que alguien del staff filtró la información acerca de la temática de la obra…

\- si mal no recuerdo, eso fue lo que nos obligó a hacer la conferencia de prensa antes del estreno… ¿sabes quién fue el chismoso?- Ushio me siguió el juego.

\- N-no. ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Estaba tan ocupado con los arreglos del staff que no me enteré de nada.

\- En fin… si sabes algo, te encargo que nos avises quién fue ¿si? La compañía no requiere personal en el cual no podamos poner nuestra confianza.- le dije con una sonrisa de triunfo

\- ¿y despedirás al staff completo como siempre?- preguntó, buscando dejarme sin palabras

\- No me apetece hacerlo, estoy contenta con el trabajo que han hecho esta ocasión… sólo me basta con poner de patitas en la calle al idiota que filtre información de nuestros proyectos teatrales.- ¡El golpe final!

\- Está bien, yo les doy el mensaje a los del staff… ¡Lárguense a disfrutar su amor!- Dijo derrotado y se marchó.

\- Lo haremos… sólo porque tú lo pides.- Le gritó Kazama.

Sólo nos apetecía jugar un poco con ese tonto… a decir verdad, mi instinto (que no falla) me decía que él comunicó todo a los medios… ¿ocupado en el staff? ¡Por favor! Si le encantaba darse sus escapadas de la compañía… pero a pesar de que era todo un zángano, era un genio en lo que hacía y por eso la compañía lo mantenía en su puesto.

\- ¿en qué estábamos? Ah sí… el bar de mala muerte. ¡Acepto el reto!

Llegamos al estacionamiento y subimos a mi auto.

-¡Ese idiota me pone de nervios! ¿cómo pudiste enrollarte con un pen"#jo de ese calibre?

\- Hacía unas pinturas impresionantes… ¿por qué? ¿celos?

\- ¡Cállate!

Metí la pata diciendo lo de los celos… Ushio se molestó y no me habló en todo el camino al bar. Cuando llegamos ahí, traté de tomar su mano, pero ella la quitó.

-Ah, no vas a hablarme ¿cierto?

\- …

\- Bien, entonces iremos a otro lugar.- dije algo molesta

\- ¿?- la muy desgraciada, sólo puso cara de interrogación y seguía sin hablar.

Volví a encender el coche y me dirigí a la salida de la ciudad… No quería estar en un lugar lleno de gente… quería que estuviéramos solas, con la absoluta confianza de que no llegara nadie a molestarnos.

Kazama seguía con su cara de pocos amigos, con los brazos cruzados y en los ojos se podía ver que se preguntaba "¿a dónde planeas llevarme?". Al ver su expresión no pude evitar soltar unas carcajadas.

Ahora volteaba a verme… esa mirada asesina tan suya, a la cual me había acostumbrado antes de actuar a su lado, sí… esa mirada iba dirigida a mí y la mantuvo por unos 15 o veinte minutos.

Se quedó dormida. Yo seguí conduciendo el auto otros cinco minutos, hasta que decidí que ya nos habíamos alejado suficiente de la sociedad.

El reloj marcaba la 1:00 am. Se suponía que debíamos estar poniéndonos hasta las chanclas de borrachas en un bar. Pero estábamos dentro del auto, en medio de la nada.

Ella enojada conmigo, dormida… yo feliz por su repentino ataque de celos.

Bajé del auto y abrí la puerta del copiloto, donde estaba Kazama dormida ¡Se veía tan linda! Quería tomar una foto, pero ya se presentaría otra oportunidad… ahora tenía esas enormes ganas de besarla. Subí con cuidado al auto y me puse enfrente de ella (más bien encima de ella, el poco espacio no me dejaba más opción).

Observé unos segundos más ese rostro y al poco rato la besé.

Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron abriendo. Sin duda estaba sorprendida… pero no me enteré, no podía dejar de besarla sólo para ver su expresión. Poco a poco, el oxígeno se me fue terminando, tenía que romper ese beso para tomar aliento.

Aún en la oscuridad de la noche y en medio de la nada, podía notar cómo me veía, seguía enfadada conmigo…

\- No me importa si quieres aplicarme la ley del hielo… voy a hacer que se derrita ¡Me cueste lo que me cueste!

Dicho esto, empiezo a besar su cuello lentamente. ¿debería dejarle chupetones? No, podría ser problemático en el teatro. Subo lentamente hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja y empiezo a lamerlo.

Su respiración empieza a acelerarse… lo tomo como una invitación para seguir, así que bajo mi mano derecha y empiezo a buscar una entrada hacia su piel a través de su blusa… a pesar del cinturón de seguridad, puedo entrar y sentir la piel de tu abdomen ¿eso que siento es un piercing? ¡menudo descubrimiento! Debo investigar más, así que dirijo mi mano un poco más arriba, quiero adivinar a ciegas la forma de su sostén. Mientras toco su piel con mi mano muerdo amablemente su oreja… se le escapa un leve jadeo… quiero escuchar más así que empiezo a buscar el botón que cierra sus jeans.

\- Pa-Para… por favor, para o no podré resistirlo.- Dijo entre jadeos.

\- No quiero seguir resistiendo. Además tú tampoco te estabas negando… dejaste que hiciera contigo lo que quise…- Mi lujuria estaba al mando.

\- P-pero prometimos que podíamos darnos esa libertad después de terminar con lo establecido en el contrato.-Ya empezó otra vez con lo del contrato.

\- Ya entendí…

\- ¿estás enojada?

-…más bien, frustrada, pero en unos meses me aseguraré de que pongas fin a esta represión ¡Y no sabes de qué manera me las cobraré!- contesté honestamente.

-jajaja. Nunca me habría imaginado que eras una pervertida.

\- Todo es tu culpa… ¿puedo abrazarte?

-Claro, pero saca tu mano de mi sostén.- Bueno. Por lo menos puedo abrazarla

-qué mala.

Nos abrazamos por un rato… sentía cómo el tiempo se detenía para nosotras.

\- oye… ¿qué hora es?- Preguntó después de un rato.

-No sé, creo que como las 3:00 am.

\- ¿y lo dices tan tranquila? Tenemos que volver para descansar, mañana hay presentación.

\- Ya, ya. En un momentito salimos de regreso.

A regañadientes volví a mi asiento, me puse el cinturón de seguridad y conduje de regreso.

Me sentía en la cima del mundo… estaba feliz de haberme escapado con ella esa noche y haberla tocado como lo hice (aunque me quedé a medias).

… Se me había olvidado que cuando uno llega a la cima, inevitablemente llega el momento de bajar…


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **Un poco de calma antes de la tormenta**

Perdida en mis pensamientos inútiles: Quisiera saber por lo menos una vez en la vida lo que es provocar que Ichigo se enoje… después de 20 años siendo molestada por él, quiero darle una cucharadota de su medicina. Quiero ver su cara de sorpresa al enterarse de lo mío con Kazama.

-¡Hey guapa! ¿En qué piensas?- preguntó mi dulce tormento

-En ti obviamente- Digo en un inevitable tono seductor

-Uyuyuy… puedo imaginar el tipo de "yo" que está en tu mente- dijo con una sonrisa pícara…

\- y no lo niego…-suspiro- ¿debo mantenerme célibe por tres meses?

\- Pero no eres la única sufriendo… yo también me estoy aguantando ¡Y mucho! – junto con su declaración viene un beso lleno de emociones, de pasión. Esos que te arrancan el alma.

Justo se me hacía agua la boca por conocer su cuerpo. Un hormigueo estaba muy presente en ciertas zonas de mi cuerpo y aunque fuera primeriza en esto de la agenda gay (¿acaso existe eso?)

-¿ya nos vamos? – Pregunto y mi tono de voz delata aquello que quiero hacer.

Y parece que ella lo nota, pues amablemente se separó de mi , no sin antes darme un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Em- Carraspeó - ¿Puedes irte sola?… tengo unos asuntillos. Creo que hoy tomaré un taxi.

¿Qué demonios acaba de ocurrir?

¿Qué es eso que no le permite estar conmigo?

La razón le gana al corazón. De alguna manera dejo mis pensamientos de lado y mi autocontrol es el que habla:

-¡OK! Nos vemos mañana. ¿y mi beso de las buenas noches?

Mi recompensa llega sin esperarla, Ushio tomó con fuerza de mi brazo y en menos de un segundo me tenía atrapada entre sus brazos. Ofreciéndome ese sensual y apasionado beso que de alguna manera lograba aplacar mis deseos (aparte de una ducha helada).

* * *

Las representaciones seguían siendo un éxito… finalizábamos siempre ese tercer acto con un mágico beso… como por accidente lo hice la primera vez, pero ahora nos damos el lujo de disfrutarnos olvidándonos del público que nos observa.

Una inmensa sonrisa ocupaba casi por completo mi rostro. Una representación más… un éxito más.

Mi nombre ya era mencionado como un "Sumika Murasame" y no como un "La hija del gran Murasame" por fin tenía nombre por mí misma… pero había algo más que hacía que en ese momento fuera tan feliz: Llevábamos 50 representaciones… estábamos justo a la mitad… para de una vez por todas estar juntas como debía ser. Novias frente al mundo.

Tocaron la puerta de mi camerino

-¿Diga?

-Traigo un regalo para la "hija de papi"- Dijo la voz sensual al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿y qué regalo será?-pregunté con curiosidad.

-Una bella dama en un baby doll, con una botella de champagne en sus manos.-dijo con esa voz tan pícara… era tan fácil de imaginarlo que no me resistí a abrir la puerta. (Maldita vieja frustrada que me he vuelto).

-¡Mentirosa! ¡Aún tienes puesto tu vestuario!-dije decepcionada.

-jajajaja. Lo que más me impresiona es que hayas caído otra vez en mi broma. – Así es OTRA VEZ caí en esta tontería, lo dije ya, estoy bien pinche frustrada que me lo creo.

\- … dicen que la tercera es la vencida- repliqué tratando de mantener un poco de dignidad en mi persona.

Y si, ya eran tres veces que caía en el mismo truco. Y es que desde el día en que nos declaramos, ese fuego en mi interior no hacía más que crecer.

-¿sabes algo que no puedo negarte?

-¿un beso ultra-apasionado?- dije poniendo mi mejor cara de cachorrito abandonado.

-Planeaba decirte que un striptease, pero, si tú insistes…

-graciosa… em, ¿sabes algo?

-¿qué cosa? –Preguntó cautelosa.

-Q-quiero que platiquemos. –Esta vez lo decía en serio. De verdad, platicar…quería algo diferente, quería conocer más de ella.

-¿Sobre qué?

-De cualquier cosa… a pesar de que ya llevamos casi tres meses saliendo juntas, teniendo una relación que no sé cómo nombrarla… no sé mucho de ti… vamos no sé ni tu cumpleaños ¿qué clase de casi novia soy?

-¡tienes toda la razón… eres horrible! Jajaja. Platiquemos entonces. ¿pijamada en mi casa?

¿Pijamada? ¿Qué somos, colegialas?

-¡Siiii!-grité feliz e inmediatamente tomé mis cosas del tocador-¡vámonos ya!

* * *

En menos de 15 minutos ya estábamos frente a la casa de Kazama. Bajamos del auto como un par de amigas que han quedado para ver películas… como precaución anti-paparazzis.

-Entonces ¿qué deseas saber? –Preguntó casualmente mientras nos sentábamos en su sofá.

-¡Tu cumpleaños!-grité como desquiciada

-Fue ayer… - ¡No jodas!

-¿En serio? ¡soy la peor novia del mundo!

-Deberías saber que te estoy tomando el pelo… es el 25 de junio. No necesito preguntar el tuyo: es el 20 de abril.

-¿cómo lo sabes? –Me he quedado con la boca abierta.

-¡Por favor!… cada 20 de abril parecía que había un carnaval en la compañía… no hay bicho en la compañía que no sepa tu cumpleaños.

-Akemiya no lo sabía…

-Pero a nadie le importa la existencia de tu ex ¿o si?- Su voz y su expresión cambiaron radicalmente de tono.

Ahí está su expresión de celos en su cara… debo aguantar la risa, venga, yo puedo aguantar la risa.

-Tienes razón… sigamos con nuestra conversación. Emmm,

-Platiquemos como la gente normal, no conviertas esto en una entrevista. Veamos... me gustan las series policiacas de la TV, esas donde los detectives tienen al criminal justo frente a sus narices, pero tardan añísimos en descubrirlo.

-¿Sabes a mí que me gusta?

-Los tacos al pastor, despedir gente injustificadamente, coquetear con las personas de la compañía…-Se burlaba de mí cada que podía.

-¡Qué grosera! –Golpeé suavemente su brazo y corregí -Me gusta observar a las personas (…)

Esa noche descubrí el misterioso mundo de Ushio Kazama… también descubrí que me odiaba porque parecía una niña sin talento valiéndose de su apellido. Que ama la comida rápida… que está ahorrando para un auto…

-me está entrando sueño… -Dije ante el hecho obvio de que mis párpados se cierran. -Antes de tomar posesión de tu sofá, dime ¿qué te gusta de mí?-quizá esa era la pregunta que quería hacer desde el principio.

Ante mi pregunta, Ushio se sonrojó y una sonrisa nerviosa que hasta ahora yo no conocía, apareció en su rostro.

-No sé… quizá que eres una tonta- ¿está tratando de hacerme enojar o esa es su forma de elogiarme?- no en el mal sentido, m-me conquistaste ese día… en la primera presentación cuando cambiaste los diálogos y los convertiste en tu declaración de amor… y ese beso ¡por Dios! ¡Qué beso! … y que brillas por ti, para ti… deslumbrando todo a tu paso.

Lágrimas de felicidad atraviesan mi rostro en ese momento.

-A mí me empezaste a gustar ese día en que vimos a Akemiya-kun en el parque… antes de los ensayos, dijiste algo como "¡Ignora a ese idiota, olvídalo y concéntrate en MI! Tenemos que ser amigas antes del viernes para demostrarles a todos que somos capaces de dominar cualquier papel."

Inesperadamente, después de mi confesión, me robas un beso.

Fue uno lento. Un dulce y apasionado beso que detuvo el tiempo para las dos en ese instante.

Nos abrazamos e hicimos que ese beso durara, si se pudiera una eternidad. Ya no tengo sueño Habíamos prometido no hacer nada esa noche, pero ella, quien me había hecho jurar que no haría nada hasta después de las 100 presentaciones, ahora estaba deshaciéndose de mi blusa.

Estuve a punto de decir "¿y qué pasó con lo de hasta terminar las representaciones?", pero no voy a desaprovechar el momento mi líbido es más fuerte… así que me dediqué a sentir sus manos sobre mi pecho.

Sus manos inquietas recorren mi cuerpo. Con su boca empieza a mordisquear mi oreja, estoy a punto de dejar escapar un gemido… no puedo dejarle el control absoluto y aprisiono sus labios con un beso.

La voy empujando hacia su habitación sin romper ese ardiente beso. Por fin caemos en su cama. Vuelve a tomar entre su mano uno de mis pechos y con la otra busca zafar ese complicado broche en mi sostén… estoy en desventaja… a pesar de estar encima de ella, ya estoy casi desnuda. Arranco esa bonita blusa púrpura que ahora no me interesa ver. Eres irresistible, debo besar cada centímetro tuyo… empiezo una vez más por tu boca y poco a poco me dirijo a tu cuello. No puedo evitar lamer un poco tu oreja. Tu mano izquierda sigue jugando con mis pechos mientras, puedo sentir cómo la derecha va bajando poco a poco.

Muerdo tu oreja y dejas escapar el primer gemido de muchos que vendrán. Me abrazas y cambias posiciones. Ahora estás encima de mí besando mi pezón derecho, mientras que buscas entrada a mi intimidad a través de mis pantalones. Dejo escapar un gemido. Al escucharlo, te apresuras a deshacerte del resto de mi ropa. Empiezas a besar mi abdomen y dejando un rastro húmedo, vas bajando hasta llegar a "esa" zona.

Te detienes un momento torturándome un poco, pero luego empiezo a sentir tu lengua jugando con mi punto más sensible. He olvidado hasta mi nombre. Ahora sólo me limito a esas exquisitas sensaciones que me regalas. Aumentas el ritmo y con tu mano vuelves a buscar mi pecho… mis jadeos han aumentado, mi cuerpo se estremece… estoy a punto de llegar y lo sabes. Introduces uno de tus dedos en mi intimidad y empiezas a moverlo. Casi no puedo retener el aire y por fin con un fuerte grito pronunciando tu nombre te hago saber que he terminado.

Sonríes satisfecha… pero ahora va la mía… no te dejaré dormir esta noche.

Por la mañana me levanto antes que tú con una sonrisa en mi rostro… ha sido una EXCELENTE noche.

Te preparo el desayuno como si fuésemos recién casadas. Y cuando llego a la habitación ya estás despierta. ¿estás haciendo pucheros?

-Buenos días ¿por qué esa cara?- pregunto

\- ¡Todavía lo preguntas!

-Tu empezaste… y hasta lo disfrutaste.

-… D-debiste detenerme, ¡Incluso habías dicho que tenías sueño!

-Se me quitó. Pero ya no te quejes amor, lo hecho, hecho está… ahora toma tu desayuno. –dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Bueno ya te perdono… ahora que me aseguré de que eres buena en… -se sonrojó y no completó la frase- … quiero decir, sólo espero que seas buena cocinando

¿Quién podría bajarme de esa nube? Sólo una persona podía hacerlo ¿yo misma? No, no soy tan masoquista…

* * *

Hola! Esta vez me tardé un poco más en actualizar, pero todo tiene una excusa :D Me enfrasqué en terminar un proyecto de la universidad y soy libre de esa materia!

Gracias por leer :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

 **Representación número cien**

De niña me encantaba echar pompas de jabón. Era mágico ver cómo se formaban esas singulares esferitas y viajaban con el viento… Recuerdo que deseaba entrar a una de ellas y volar por los aires, viajar por el mundo en una de ellas.

También recuerdo cómo mi primo al ver mi cara de felicidad reventaba todas las burbujas que lanzaba… todo con tal de verme enfurruñada.

El lograr que me enojara se convirtió en la afición de Ichigo, tanto que estudió en las mismas escuelas a las que yo iba y puedo asegurar que esa fue su razón para imponernos la misión de llevarnos bien a Kazama y a mí, sabiendo que la detestaba…

Éramos un par muy cursi…citas ocasionales para conocernos, tomarnos de la mano cuando nadie nos veía, juguetear a patearnos por debajo de la mesa en esas cenas con el elenco de vez en cuando.

Pero…

Después de las setenta representaciones, me di cuenta que perdíamos impulso…

-Kazama ¿tienes tiempo? Me gustaría que me acompañaras esta noche en casa… renté algunas películas de terror… podríamos hacer una pijamada.

-Casi puedo leer tu mente, en cuanto hayamos llegado a tu casa empezarás tu jueguito sexy y me enredaré en tus redes… ya me vi.

-No es eso. Me he prometido que resistiré hasta que las representaciones hayan terminado… es sólo que, ya no nos vemos tan seguido como antes. Quería platicar contigo, desvelarme platicando contigo como un par de adolescentes.

\- Lo siento. Aún si es eso lo que planeas hacer en tu casa no puedo ir

\- Pero, es verdad. Sólo quiero estar contigo. No intentaré nada… Lo juro.

\- Entiéndeme… no puedo ir

-Bien, entonces… ¿qué día si puedes?

\- No lo sé.

-Avísame entonces.

¿Será que te hartaste de mí? ¡No! Yo estoy segura de que estoy enamorada de Ushio… estoy segura que ella lo está de mí, puedo verlo en sus ojos… tiene la misma mirada de aquel día en que me dijo "por eso te amo".

Pero entonces ¿por qué demonios se aleja de mí? ¿por qué si le sonrío evita mi mirada y se va?

Mi cabeza es un caos: empiezo a dudar si en verdad ella me ama… pero día a día, en esa dulce tortura, llamada "tercer acto" sus besos me sacan de dudas, dicen que si… que me necesitas como antes, como siempre.

Sin darme cuenta… hemos llegado al día de la representación 99.

Bendita esperanza a la que me aferro "cien representaciones" Quizá eso es lo que nos ha mantenido separadas… después de tanto tiempo sin sentir tu cuerpo con el mío, debo tener igual que tú una cara de pocos amigos

En unas cuantas horas haré explotar una bomba (bueno, no literalmente, claro). Gritaré al mundo que te amo.

Toc toc

-¿Quién?

-Hola Sumika, soy Miyako… el señor Murasame te espera en su oficina. Dice que es muy importante hablar contigo.

-Gracias linda, en un momento estoy allá.

Hacía tiempo que mi padre no me llamaba a su oficina… la última vez fue cuando se enteró de que protagonizaría a "Ingrid".

Es algo homofóbico el sujeto, pero soy una experta a la hora de hacer justo lo contrario a lo que él dice. Nunca imaginé que me enamoraría de una mujer, pensaba que por lo menos no haría algo en contra de su homofobia, pero cae más rápido un hablador que un cojo…

-Buenas tardes padre.

-Hola Sumika-san… toma asiento.

-Sin rodeos, ¿cuál es el motivo por el que me has llamado?

-Es justo sin rodeos como quiero hablarte. –Dice con su mirada severa. -En una semana inauguraremos el teatro "Nuevo mundo". Y necesito que te hagas cargo de ese lugar… por lo menos un año, ya tengo a las personas que se encargarán de él, pero es imposible que puedan ocupar el puesto inmediatamente. Quisiera que tú te encargaras por siempre de ese nuevo teatro y sus producciones, pero sé que no querrás hacerlo y… ahora has iniciado tu propio camino, así que… te lo pido.

\- ¿Así me lo dices? Que debo encargarme de "nuevo mundo"... No lo sé. Aunque ni siquiera me has preguntado si tengo planes para este año. –Respiré antes de soltar mi florido léxico. Sé que si lo hago perderé quizá algunas piezas dentales. Me lo pensaré y te daré respuesta en cuanto pueda. Te quiero papi.

Y salí de la oficina… por supuesto que ya tenía una respuesta: "NO".

En cuanto termine "Lluvia de rosas" me fugaré con mi amorsote a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Te veo llegar, luces diferente… sin saludar pasas a tu camerino. Desearía leer tu mente y saber si estoy en ella.

"Aguanta cariño hasta que terminemos las cien representaciones que prometimos"… Ese rayo de esperanza que me mantiene de pie, que me permite mantener la compostura en las presentaciones.

Estoy lista… sólo queda la representación de hoy y la de mañana para gritarle al mundo que soy tuya… para fundirme contigo como lo deseé aquel día en mi camerino, como casi lo logré cuando escapé contigo… cuando por fin nos hicimos una… como lo deseé después de tantas citas que tuvimos y que sólo pude desnudarte con la mirada.

* * *

Día cien… que sea lo que Dios quiera.

Nunca en mi vida, una representación de teatro se me había hecho tan larga… ¿quién detuvo el tiempo? ¿Quién hizo que un segundo corriera tan lentamente?

¿Apenas inicia el segundo acto?

A este paso me comeré las uñas hasta las cutículas.

Tercer acto ¡Bendito Dios!

"…Suspiro, camino hacia mi derecha, cubro mis ojos con mis manos, lloro amargamente y finalmente enfoco mi mirada en el público.

Sumika: ¿Por qué? … ¿Por qué? No… nadie va a responderme. No tengo derecho a ser feliz por ser homosexual ¡vaya bola de estupideces! Jajaja (río amargamente) Dime mundo ¿alguna vez me dejarás ser feliz? No te he pedido nada, incluso no te pedí que dejaras de señalarme por ser diferente…

(Suspiro. Deseo con el alma que este acto termine y anunciarles a todos que te amo)

Sumika: …Por favor déjame estar con ella, déjame amarla y si no vas a concederme eso, por favor, déjame desvanecerme junto con el viento.

Kazama: -Aparece detrás de mí- No es necesario desaparecer, aquí estoy contigo, no soportaría que desaparecieras.

Camina y se pone justo a mi lado.

Tomo su cara entre mis manos. Le susurro un "te amo" y … ella me dice: "no tanto como yo" y me besa… hay más pasión que los demás 99 besos de las demás representaciones, puedo sentirlo.

* * *

La cortina baja indicando que la temporada se ha terminado. No me doy cuenta de nada… de los vítores de afuera… de los miles de flashazos, sólo noto esa lágrima que recorre tu mejilla.

Vuelve a subir la cortina… el elenco se reúne en el escenario.

Hay ramos de flores: para mi primo, para Kazama y para mí.

No me da tiempo de reflexionar lo que acaba de pasar… ese pequeño cambio en el guión de siempre…

El público vuelve a tomar asiento, mi primo dirá algunas palabras de agradecimiento por el éxito de la obra, de eso estoy segura.

\- Damas y caballeros… hace apenas medio año que esto era un simple sueño, una simple meta en mi vida. Escribir el guion de esta obra fue un verdadero reto para mí, debo aceptarlo, elegí personajes cliché, pero esto no importaba… mi intención era lograr una historia que cautivara al público no por sus efectos especiales como una película… más bien por todo aquello que nos hiciera reflexionar que no somos más que simples humanos con la única esperanza de vivir el amor, sin importar raza, edad o género.

Todos los presentes empezamos a aplaudir las palabras de Ichigo. Después de una ronda de aplausos, mi primo retoma la palabra.

\- A partir de ahora nos daremos unas vacaciones. Pero antes de que se retiren de este teatro quisiera agradecer su asistencia… sin el público nosotros no somos nada. Y quiero agradecer a las protagonistas. Ellas fueron mi principal soporte no sólo al actuar como "Rita" e "Ingrid", sino para escribir la historia. Les pido un fuerte aplauso para mi prima Sumika Murasame.

Paso al frente. El público me ofrece un caluroso aplauso…

\- Y también un fuerte aplauso para mi prometida… Ushio Kazama.

¿Me mienten mis oidos?

El anillo en su dedo dice que no… o quizá alucino…

Pero no…

Mis dotes de actriz salen en mi auxilio. Sonrío y abrazo a mi primo. Luego camino hacia la prometida y la felicito.

\- Espero que cuides mucho a Ichigo… significa tanto para mí.

El recuerdo de las pompas de jabón volvió a mí… Mi primo volvió a romperla justo frente a mis ojos.

* * *

Hola. Les saludo después de tanto tiempo... no es que me haya tomado el tiempo para hacer una pausa dramática. En realidad mi computadora se tomó unas vacaciones porque agarró un virus. Ya saben, culpa del calentamiento global.

Bien. Sabemos que Kazamita es más bollo que mi pastel de cumpleaños, so... this is stupid! por qué con Ichigo? bueno, eso se responderá lueguito, lo juró :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

 **Nueva vida**

Paso al frente. El público me ofrece un caluroso aplauso…

\- Y también un fuerte aplauso para mi prometida… Ushio Kazama.

¿Es verdad lo que escucho?

Mis dotes de actriz salen en mi auxilio. Sonrío y abrazo a mi primo. Luego camino hacia la prometida y la felicito.

Ahí lo tienes Sumika Murasame... esto significan las cien representaciones, supongo.

\- Espero que cuides mucho a Ichigo…-Digo con una sonrisa que se ha impregnado a mi rostro- significa tanto para mí.

-...- Su silencio es lo que obtengo como respuesta

Más y más aplausos ofrecía el público, emocionados por la noticia. Los flashes de varias cámaras tampoco se hicieron esperar…

Tenía esa sensación de ser despertada con un balde de agua helada. Tenía tantas ganas de salir corriendo del escenario… o simplemente desaparecer.

Tantos días planeando cómo sería este día… dar la noticia de mi romance con Kazama. Siendo feliz como una estúpida… todo… todo a la basura.

Ahora, sólo me quedó lo estúpida.

Terminan las entrevistas, firmas de autógrafos, fotografías con gente del público… Nunca pensé que sonreír trajera tanto dolor a mi corazón.

Salgo inmediatamente del teatro y corro hasta el camerino. Tomo las llaves del auto y aprisa me dirijo al estacionamiento. No tengo idea de lo que ocurre a mi alrededor, ni de la gente con la que tropecé de camino al estacionamiento.

Enciendo el motor.

-…ika! ¡Sumika! ¡déjame explicarte! ¡escúchame por favor!- es ella golpeando el vidrio del copiloto.

No quiero escucharla más. Pongo en marcha el auto sin miramientos.

Ya no deseo ver su cara.

* * *

Salgo de la ciudad, sé que es más de media noche, pero quiero alejarme, calmarme… olvidar, sacar este jodido dolor en mi corazón.

¿A dónde voy? No tengo ni puta idea.

El camino se ve irónicamente solo, infinito, tan lleno y a la vez de tan falto de destinos.

Aún en carretera sola con mi automóvil. Ya he pasado varios poblados pero no deseo pararme en ninguno. Sólo tengo esta maldita necesidad de sacar de alguna manera el nudo en la garganta que me invade.

Las luces del alba me sorprenden en la carretera. Debo parar en algún poblado. Continúo manejando hasta que veo una pequeña posada a unos dos o tres kilómetros. Supongo que es ahí donde dormiré un poco.

En un arrebato de... no sé de qué me da por revisar mi teléfono. Memoria llena de SMS y llamadas perdidas.

Hay dos llamadas perdidas de mi padre… por lo menos le llamaré a él.

-¿Dónde demonios te has metido?

-Buenos días padre ¿me llamaste?

-Si… ¿ya pensaste acerca mi propuesta? Dirigirás "Nuevo mundo", no es algo que debas dejar pasar

-Ya lo pensé, por supuesto.

-¿y? ¿Qué pensaste

-Y no… voy a buscar algún lugar donde pueda trabajar como actriz. He dedicado mucho tiempo a tu empresa, creo que es momento de dedicarle tiempo a mi vida… ¿papá?

-Dime…

-Felicita a ese par de mi parte… por su compromiso… te amo papá, bye.- y termino la llamada.

Otra llamada entrante ¿quién demonios es ahora? No estoy del mejor humor para contestar. Es mi primo.

-adelante-contesto muy fastidiada.

-Hola Sumi te extrañamos en el festejo de ayer.- Sí, como no. Como si le fuera a creer… festejando un compromiso, no creo que te importara si yo asistía o no.

-¿Para eso es que me hablas?- ¡quiero cortar la llamada! Pero no es como si él se hubiera enterado de mi fugaz relación con su ahora prometida…

\- No. Este… aunque el contrato decía que sólo serían cien representaciones, nos han pedido que hagamos por lo menos otras cincuenta ¿te comentó algo tu padre al respecto?

-No, no lo hizo… Ichigo- cuánto duele pronunciar su nombre ahora.- Te felicito por conseguir más representaciones, pero quisiera declinar. No es posible para mí interpretar a "Ingrid", actualmente estoy analizando algunas propuestas de trabajo- Menuda mentirosa soy

-...¡Vaya! Eso no lo sabía, suerte prima... um ¿vendrás a mi boda?- alguien busca destruirme, mi corazón está hecho polvo

-Me encantaría… pero es imposible para mí- en serio sería imposible en muchos sentidos.

-Entiendo… entonces te deseo lo mejor.

-Yo también… les deseo lo mejor.

Entonces, ¿así es como terminarán las cosas? No es como si no lo hubiera considerado desde el principio… que algo me alejara de ella, era mi miedo… pero creí que no llegaría a este punto. Sin embargo estoy aquí sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, con los ojos cerrados intentando encontrar una respuesta. Cualquiera que me vea pensará que estoy disfrutando una paz indescriptible, pero no es así, no, no lo es y me encantaría que lo fuera… pero no es así.

Bendito orgullo, por él estoy aquí haciendo uso de mis ya celebradas habilidades de actuación, hoy puedo parecer el ser más sereno de toda la tierra y sin embargo no es así, siento como mi ser está en pedazos, todo por esa maldita persona si a alguien pudiera culpar de mi situación sería a esa mujer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No sé cómo he podido sobrevivir todo este tiempo, ya van cinco años de mi escape. Desde que me enteré del compromiso entre ellos empecé a vagar por el mundo.

No busqué nuevas oportunidades en el teatro... los escenarios me traen un mal recuerdo.

Vendí mi casa y mi auto… eran propiedades que evocaban su recuerdo, su esencia. Si quería huir hacia delante debía deshacerme de todo lo que me trajera recuerdos de ella… Sin embargo su esencia quedó muy grabada en mi piel, la tengo tatuada a mi cuerpo. Pero me he resignado, ella es de alguien más.

Y simplemente no puedo olvidarla… el suave roce de sus manos en mis manos día a día. Su mirada profunda que me dejaba sin habla. Sus cálidos besos que decían que me deseaban.

¡Todo lo contrario al resultado final! Ella, casada con mi primo… yo trabajando en una oficina, ocho horas diarias, yendo y viniendo en un camión urbano… Alejada de todo.

Cuando el mundo te abandona, lo hace en serio.

¿A quién engaño? yo me abandoné a mí misma, así que no puedo culpar al mundo.

Y así he pasado los últimos cinco años... si me lo preguntaran, no creo que haya nada interesante qué contar de ese tiempo... él único recuerdo que tengo de esos cinco años, además de mi entrevista de trabajo... es que he intentado todo, todo para olvidarme de ella.

Fin

* * *

Nah... ya en serio... Continuará :D

Disculpen si he tardado un poco más en actualizar. Han pasado algunas situaciones tensas en mi vida.

En fin. Aquí el nuevo capítulo. Sé que mi fic se pone muy novelero, así de dramática soy... Ojalá los giros argumentales sean de su agrado, por mi parte digo que esto es terapéutico para mi.

Gracias por leer. Espero publicar pronto el nuevo capítulo (Si es posible mañana para compensar mis atrasos)


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10.**

 **Nueva misma vida...**

Suena el despertador. Empiezo a moverme en automático:

Me doy un baño. Me visto para ir a trabajar. Tomo cualquier cosa del frigorífico para desayunar y salgo de casa.

De vuelta a la rutina, a trabajar en una maldita oficina. No es que me hayan puesto una pistola en la cabeza para obligarme a hacer este trabajo. Y no es que no lo disfrute de vez en cuando.

Esta no soy yo, lo sé, pero sólo no siendo yo es que puedo librarme de su recuerdo... Juro que lo intenté de mil maneras.

Mi relación más larga duró seis meses, al principio pensé que lo lograría; sin embargo conseguí arruinarlo de la forma más idiota. Y hoy estoy harta de esas chicas de una sola noche.

Lo siento por mi padre pero la dinastía se termina conmigo. Porque ¡A la chingada con el amor!

Y mientras me pierdo en mis filosóficos pensamientos de mandar al carajo todo lo relacionado con el amor (como hago todos los días, a ver si me convenzo algún día de que eso del amor no va conmigo), aparece el metro.

¡El muy maldito viene lleno!

Un auto gris -bastante abollado, diría yo- se estaciona cerca. Una bella mujer alta baja de él y camina hacia mí. Me mira como si me conociera, de hecho me saluda con la mano como si fuésemos grandes amigas

¿Quién es? Estoy a punto de ser secuestrada, quizás

-¿por qué no me saludas linda?- me dice con cierto enfado.

-P-perdón- responde una muy boba versión de mí-, no sabía que era dirigido hacia mí el saludo- además no tengo idea de quién es.

-jajaja- Se carcajea con facilidad- ¡Qué boba soy! No es como si nos hubieran presentado… Soy Tomoe Hachizuka. Fui a ver unas veinte veces la presentación de "Lluvia de rosas", casi siempre estaba en primera fila, por lo cual esperaba que al menos conocieras mi cara.

-Mucho gusto Hachizuka-san, yo soy Sumika .- Creo que llegaré tarde al trabajo: esta mujer parece planear tenerme aquí platicando un buen rato con ella.- y perdón por no recordar tu cara… creo que me concentré bastante en m papel y no puse mucha atención al público. -No es como si le fuera a admitir a una completa extraña que en realidad estaba embobada con cierta mujer castaña...

\- Llámame Tomoe, no estoy acostumbrada a que me llamen por mi apellido, es demasiado formal para mí. Emm yo creía que por lo menos me recordarías de la última firma de autógrafos.–Una razón menos para recordar rostros… el único recuerdo de esa firma de autógrafos es algo que quisiera enterrar para siempre.

Me mantengo sonriendo. Aunque es una desconocida, vino a saludarme y aparte me recuerda en mi actuación como "Ingrid"… no debo ser descortés.

-Perdona que te lo diga… pero aunque ahora me estás sonriendo, no me trago esa sonrisa. – Esto último me toma por sorpresa.- ¿estás bien?

-Algo… hago lo mejor que puedo- y aquí me tienen sincerándome con una desconocida. –Yo… debo irme a trabajar.

-No. De hecho no irás a ningún lado -¿Qué acaba de decir? Tenía razón, estoy por ser víctima de un secuestro

-De hecho ya voy tarde. – Trato de huir discretamente.

-¿Cómo voy a ser capaz de dejarte ir a trabajar cuando lo que necesitas es descansar? –Esa forma de ser la he visto antes… se parece tanto a ... reprimamos a quién se parece. Si embargo, empieza a rodar una lágrima por mi mejilla. - ¿Lo ves? Vámonos de aquí, te llevaré a desayunar.

Como si fuera mi dueña… Me corrijo... como si fuera una persona de mi entera confianza a la que conocía hace años, accedí a su petición (más bien a su orden, parece que sólo sabe mandonear) y subí a su auto.

En silencio, condujo hasta un restaurant de comida rápida. Estacionó su auto mientras me decía amablemente:

-Vamos linda, desayunemos algo.

Entramos al establecimiento. Había poca gente, puesto que eran horas en que la gente estaba metida en su trabajo, menos yo, que ahora estaba con esta mujer. Supongo que es su altura imponente la que me tiene apendejada.

Y de pronto... me fijo en su manera de sonreir.

Debo estar alucinando… seguro que es eso, pero esa sonrisa sólo lo he visto en una persona, alguien que intento olvidar.

-Y dime Sumika ¿en qué trabajas ahora? –¿por qué tenía que preguntar eso?

-Soy oficinista en una empresa.- Peor aún: ¿por qué contesto?

-¿oficinista? -Exclama- ¿empresa? Pero ¿qué carajos estás haciendo? – yo misma me lo pregunto

\- Ganarme la vida, por supuesto.

-Pero ¡Tú eres una gran actriz! – dejé por la paz el teatro… pero no es algo que deba saber.

-Gracias, me halagas… pero decidí dejar la actuación.-dije muy apenada.

\- ¡No, no y no! Esa mirada que veía cada que actuabas, me decía que lo disfrutabas ¡y en grande! ¡No puedes simplemente dejarlo!- Ahora me está regañando… ¿y por qué dejo que una desconocida me regañe de esa manera? ¡Ni a mi madre Q.E.P.D. se lo permitía!

-Pero ¿qué cosas dices? ¡No puedes venir a decirme estas cosas, es mi vida, no debería afectarte a ti!- ¡Por fin protesté! ¿quién se cree que es?

-Me afecta.

-¿cómo dices?

-Dije que me afecta. -Su rostro dolido confirma lo dicho. -Gracias a tu actuación pude asumir más libremente mi orientación, no me importaba que sólo fuera actuación… ustedes le dijeron al mundo cómo nos sentíamos.

-¿cómo "nos sentíamos"? ¿Acaso tu?

-Si. soy homosexual- dijo con una sonrisa. -O bollera, como prefieras llamarlo

-Yo también-dije sin pensar. Pero ¿por qué se lo estoy diciendo a una completa desconocida? Hay algo extraño en mí hoy. Debió ser la leche en mal estado de hoy por la mañana.

-¡Lo sabía!- dijo en un tono victorioso, casi como si hubiera ganado una apuesta.

-¿Lo sabías?- pregunté incrédula.

-Sip… eres una gran actriz, lo puedo ver, pero, eso no quitaba el hecho de que miraras de esa forma a la co-protagonista. Prácticamente te la estabas follando con la mirada- Me dejó helada con su respuesta.

Cambié el tema "disimuladamente", pero creo que ella sabía por qué lo había cambiado, así que me siguió el juego. Hablamos de todo, música, deportes, noticias recientes del mundo… hasta que ella notó que se hacía tarde.

No pregunten... yo ni había notado el tiempo. Por una vez en mi vida me olvidé de mí.

-Tengo que irme y hay un trabajín que tengo pendiente… me dio mucho gusto tener la oportunidad de platicar contigo, eres mejor persona de lo que me imaginé… ¿Podemos quedar otra vez para tomar un trago?-

-ok, déjame tu teléfono y nos ponemos de acuerdo.- acepté la invitación… algo tiene esta mujer para que pudiera saltar todas mis barreras.

Me dejó una tarjeta con su número telefónico y su e-mail… además de varias preguntas en mi cabeza: ¿Quién es ella? ¿de dónde salió? Y lo más importante: ¿Cómo es que fui capaz de soltarle tanto?

* * *

Si creen que tengo mente telenovelera... Claro que sí! Lo irán comprobando en los próximos capítulos.

Si son seguidores de esta serie, ya sea manga o anime, saben bien quien es Tomoe Hachizuka (y si apenas se iniciaron con SK, googleenlo)... aunque aquí le haré unos ligeros cambiecillos, ya se enterarán luego (wink, wink)

Gracias por leer. Y obvio cumplo mi promesa, así que desde el internet inalámbrico de mi escuela, llega para ustedes el décimo capítulo.

Gracias por sus comentarios!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

 **Decisión**

 _Representación número cien… ella a mi lado rozando su meñique derecho con mi mano. Sonriendo nerviosa, pero decidida. Dejo que Ichigo termine su discurso de agradecimiento. Doy un paso al frente._

 _-Damas y caballeros, tengo un importante anuncio para ustedes…_

Suena el despertador, recordándome que todo era un sueño, un vil y cruel sueño que he repetido muchas noches. Que he tenido con más frecuencia desde que conocí a esa extraña chica. ¡Dios! Sólo eran una personalidad arrasadoramente protectora la que poseía y sólo con eso fue capaz de evocar su recuerdo… cinco años borrando toda memoria y en unos segundos mi resolución de dejarla en el olvido se va al mismísimo carajo.

Y una vez más, viajo de mi casa al trabajo.

Aquí me encuentro, sentada en el típico asiento azul acolchonado…de oficinista. Haciendo vaciados de información en una computadora, actualizando datos estúpidos en Excel y otras bases de datos. Contestando llamadas, llevando café a mis superiores y preguntándome "¿qué demonios hago aquí?"

-Murasame-san… ¿me estás escuchando?-una voz medio chillona me regresó a la realidad

-lo siento, ¿qué me decías?- ni siquiera le voy a decir que estaba en las nubes, creo que lo sabe.

-Decía que el señor Herbert necesita las impresiones para la reunión de hoy. Las necesita ya.

-Ah, las impresiones… se las llevo en un momento. Gracias por darme el mensaje.

Llevo los dichosos papeles hasta la oficina de mi jefe. Bien podría hacerlo su secretaria, pero tiene esos privilegios especiales que toda amante debe tener.

* * *

Es aburrido estar en un trabajo en el que no deseas estar. Más bien dicho ¡Es horrible estar en un trabajo en el que odias estar! … pero por lo menos puedo tener esa pequeña diversión de enterarme de los chismes que rodean a todos y cada uno en la oficina.

Sé que hay chismes sobre mí, pero no les presto importancia ¡Que digan lo que quieran! Que lo único que deseo de este trabajo es el sueldo.

Me tumbo una vez más en mi asiento, a seguir llenando con datos el ordenador…

Suena mi teléfono "número desconocido".

-¿Hola?

-¡Hola Sumi! Soy yo, Tomoe. Hace una semana te secuestré en el metro ¿recuerdas?-cómo olvidar a esa singular mujer

-Si, te recuerdo ¿qué deseas?

-Realmente no mucho… quiero invitarte a tomar algo ¿tienes tiempo hoy en la noche? – imposible, debo de llenar un montón de papeles... y quiero dormir temprano.

-C-claro, sí - Es lo que respondo en su lugar... ¿qué estoy diciendo? ¡Estoy hundiéndome en pendientes del trabajo!

-Genial. ¿Dónde debo recogerte? –ni loca le doy la dirección de mi casa – emm, Calle cuarta, Edificio Herbert.

-Bien ¿es tu casa o tu trabajo? – y aunque no me lo preguntara… en cuanto llegue, se dará cuenta de que es en la empresa.

-El trabajo. Salgo a las 9 pm–digo resignada… como si me estuvieran obligando a ir.

-¿tan tarde? – la verdad no, salgo a las 5:30, pero no quiero llevar el papeleo a casa, sé que no lo voy a hacer, así que adelantaré lo que pueda aquí.

-¿Te supone un problema? podemos ir otro día si te parece. –digo con algunas esperanzas de que cancelara… aunque bien pude haber dicho que no desde el principio.

-Claro que no, sólo me sorprendió que tu hora de salida sea tan tarde. Te veo más tarde entonces.

Creo que me encanta cavar mis propias tumbas y luego saltar a ellas… me he dado cuenta hace poco de eso.

Son las 8:30 pm y ya estoy en el recibidor de la empresa esperando a que sea la hora en que quedamos. Terminé el papeleo un poco antes y no pensaba quedarme sentada en mi cubículo esperando a que dieran las 9.

8:45 pm. Un convertible negro se estaciona frente a la empresa y una conocida mujer baja del auto hablando por teléfono. Parece que habla de algo serio por el móvil, su cara lo dice. Cuelga el teléfono y suspira ¿es buena idea que me esté esperando? ¿qué tal si le hablan para algo urgente?

La veo sacar una vez más su móvil. Mi teléfono empieza a sonar.

-¿diga?

-¿Murasame-kun? Soy Tomoe. Ya estoy frente al edificio. ¿Te falta mucho?- Creo que sigue en pie la cita.

-No, de hecho voy saliendo.

-Acá te espero.

Salgo a darle la cara, ella por su parte me invita a subir al auto cortésmente. Enciende el auto y empieza a conducir.

-¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunto en cuanto subo al auto.

-No sé. Jajaja. – "Jajaja" ¿De verdad esto le parece gracioso? Al notar mi cara de sorprendida sonríe.- Te invité a tomar unos tragos, no dije que iríamos a un bar o algo así- ¿Qué Demonios planea?

-¿Entonces…?

\- Por los tragos ni te preocupes linda, vengo bien equipada… echa un vistazo al asiento de atrás.- Justo dice eso y pierde el control del auto ¡Moriré!

-Lo siento, los autos son un misterio para mi, pero prometo que llegaremos más o menos completas -Lo dice como si se lo creyera- ¿qué tal si vamos a tu casa a tomar todo lo que compré?- ¿Está de broma?

-Espera… ¿es en serio?

-Si, hace mucho que no tengo una pijamada y en mi casa no cabe un alma. -¿de qué va esta chica?

-¿pijamada? Pero mañana tengo que madrugar. Además no te conozco mucho.

-¡Pero qué aguafiestas eres! No tengo ninguna mala intención contigo y además tengo novia. –esto me tranquiliza un poco, pero aún así. –Oye, debes estar hasta la madre de tu trabajo, así que te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de relajarte, así que dime la dirección de tu casa de una vez…

-Calle 19 #115. En el barrio 4 –dije no muy convencida.

¿Y qué si no estaba muy convencida? Ya le había dicho mi dirección.

Llegamos a mi casa. Bajamos del auto y mientras yo busco las llaves de casa, Hachizuka saca las chucherías que trajo para consumir.

Abro la puerta de mi casa y prendo las luces. Echo una ojeada para ver si todo está en orden y la invito a pasar.

Parece que está sorprendida al ver mi casa. Me pregunto por qué.

-Lo siento, es que estoy acostumbrada a que las casas de oficinistas son más chicas, con sólo un baño, un miserable DVD encima de una pequeña televisión… pero tu casa es todo lo contrario, cualquiera imaginaría que tienes un trabajo más decente. Un home theater en la sala, sillones de piel… casa amplia de dos pisos, supongo que más de un baño. – examinó mi casa de cabo a rabo… con una simple mirada. -Lo siento, fui una mujer algo promiscua, pero ya se me quitó, no te preocupes por un asalto nocturno.

-Esta casa la compré hace seis o siete años, la compañía teatral de mi padre produce buenas ganancias, así que me di ese lujo. Vendí todas mis posesiones, excepto mi ropa y esta casa. El trabajo que tengo ahora es para pagar facturas y comprar comida. –ahí voy otra vez a soltar toda la sopa.

-¡Genial! Quisiera vivir como tú.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué acaso no tienes más de un auto? Y además no veo que trabajes demasiado.

-Yo trabajo todo el día, de hecho ahora estoy en un caso acerca de…

-¿Ahora? -Pregunté

-Lo siento, se me salió. Mis trabajos son Top Secret, parecido al porno hehehe. - ¿qué con lo de top secret? Seguro me está tomando el pelo, no me la trago- ¿no me crees verdad? Mira – sacó algo de su cartera y me mostró una placa policiaca.- y no debo revelar nada de nada, así que ¿mantendrías el secreto?

-Ok, ok.

No hubo más charlas reveladoras. Mientras tanto yo dejé de preguntarme el por qué la había dejado decidir lo que quisiera estos últimos dos días.

Pasamos la noche comiendo papas y tomando cerveza hasta reventar. Puso una serie policiaca y se burlaba de las situaciones de los protagonistas… Cada vez me recordaba más a ella. La nostalgia se hizo presente y unas lágrimas empezaron a empañar mi vista.

-Lo siento, ya no me voy a burlar más de los protas, así que ya no llores. –dijo en cuanto notó que limpiaba las lágrimas de mi rostro.

-No es eso.

-Entonces… debe ser que te diste cuenta que tienes un empleo patético. -Dijo con toda seriedad. -Yo que tú renunciaba. En serio, y aunque esa no fuera la causa de esas lágrimas, yo te aconsejo que regreses a tu mundo. Tu vida está en el teatro

-Pero…

-Es que no hay peros. La vida de una persona está justamente en ese lugar donde disfruta, donde están sus recuerdos. Los buenos y los malos recuerdos, no los recuerdos aburridos como los que tienes de esa oficina.

-¿y dónde voy a encontrar dónde actuar? ¿sabes que mi padre ha monopolizado casi por completo la industria del teatro? SaMU-i y asociados está a punto de cubrir el país entero–dije un tanto frustrada.

-Casi queridita, CA-SI, pero aún no lo logra… Dime ¿quieres volver a actuar?

-Si, -Concedí con un suspiro. -pero

-¿Pero? ¿Aún tienes peros? Nada más hay que tener los calzones suficientes para atreverse. Lo demás sale sobrando… ¿entonces quieres volver a actuar?

-¡Si quiero! Sólo que no encuentro un maldito teatro que no esté bajo las influencias de mi padre. ¡No quiero estar bajo su poder!

-Bien, eso era lo que quería escuchar… -Sonrió- ¿Sabes qué? ¡La gran Tomoe-sama te ayudará!

-¿Qué dices?

-Que te voy a ayudar -Contesta como si mi pregunta hubiera sido tan sencilla como ¿Cuánto es dos más dos?-, Volverás a donde perteneces. Investigaré por ahí, y en cuanto encuentre alguna información te la envío. Mientras sigue en tu estúpida empresa. – Mi paranoia se activa, es que simplemente no puede existir gente demasiado buena en este mundo. Y esto es demasiado perfecto para ser verdad.

-¿y qué quieres a cambio? –pregunté algo desconfiada aún esperando al conductor idiota de los programas de broma diciendo su frase "Ya cayó" o una estupidez parecida.

-Me descubriste… -Vuelve a su sonrisa que ya me provoca ansiedad. -sí, quiero algo a cambio, pero eso sólo podrás pagarlo cuando estés actuando de nuevo.

-¿y qué si no acepto la ayuda?

-Te lo perderías como no tienes una idea. El que no arriesga no gana Murasame-kun. -¿qué hago? Mi lógica y mi paranoia me dicen que no lo haga, pero algo más profundo en mi ser me dice que sí.

-Lo haré… -Respondí finalmente. De todas maneras, creo que iba a terminar renunciando a mi trabajo. Pagan bien, pero ahí nunca fue mi lugar.

-¡Perfecto! Hay que brindar por eso.- decía mientras abría un par de latas de cerveza

-¿Y cuál es "esa razón" para brindar?

-Que la gran Sumika Murasame volverá a actuar, por supuesto.

-Salud, pues. -¿Será el alcohol lo que me vuelve así de idiota para aceptar ofertas de alguien a quien sólo he visto un par de veces?

Pero ahora la vida me regalaba otra oportunidad, una oportunidad que yo misma me había negado… en realidad no sabía si era cierto que Tomoe me ayudaría, así que sólo creeré ciegamente en lo que dijo. Si ella me ayuda o no ya no era importante; lo importante ahora era que habían regresado a mí esas ganas de volver a los escenarios.

* * *

Y aquí tienen el capítulo 11 :)

En realidad este era el capítulo 10 (jojojo), pero partí en dos el capítulo anterior porque sonaba muy acelerado (de por sí me parece que este fic se desarrolla de manera muy acelerada), así que por eso es que parecen capítulos muy cortos.

Gracias por la observación de que puse "Caro" en el anterior (ese personaje corresponde a Sumika).

Si por aquí hay lectores de Paint it in Black and white, siento informarles que por el momento no he podido escribir una sola línea, estoy hasta arriba de deberes... y como ya he mencionado, esta es una adaptación de una historia que escribí hace tiempo, así que no me lleva mucho tiempo.

Gracias por leer este fic. Espero subir otro en enero y terminar el próximo año el otro fic.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

 **Being completely stupid.**

La respiración ha pasado a ser un proceso difícil de llevar a cabo. La duda me carcome desde hace días y es por una causa simple: El que me haya convertido en un tonto robot contesta preguntas.

No encuentro explicación lógica para eso. Quizás sufrí una abducción extraterrestre y fui programada para responder a lo idiota todas y cada una de las preguntas de Tomoe Hachizuka. O tal vez simplemente necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Es verdad que fue una decisión idiota encerrarme en mi propio mundo en el que me aseguré de no salir lastimada. Es verdad que perdí contacto con todas las personas ¿Para qué?

No lo sé. Estoy segura de que nadie de mis conocidos me habría obligado a hablar de Kazama, pues hasta donde ellos saben entre nosotras siempre existió un odio desmesurado. Así que ¿Por qué demonios me aislé de todo?

Después de horas y horas filosofando acerca de mi vida actual y por primera vez voltear al pasado, vuelvo a mi punto inicial: ¿Por qué tuve tanta confianza de hablar sinceramente con Tomoe?

¡Al carajo! No lo sé y tal vez nunca lo sepa. Y ahora mismo debo ponerme en acción y llenar las bases de datos que esperan ser llenadas por mí y por nadie más. Lisa no hará su trabajo y ahora mismo debe estar "sirviendo el café" en la oficina del señor Herbert, lo cual es un asco, pero no voy a juzgar su forma de ganarse la vida.

Bzzzzzzz Bzzzzzz

Es el vibrador de mi teléfono quien me saca de mis pensamientos. Mensaje de texto de la misma mujer que se ha encargado de poner patas arriba mi vida.

"Hola Murasame Kun

¿Desayunaste ya?

Estoy cerca de tu trabajo,

¿Capuchino de vainilla, está bien para ti?"

Mataría por ese capuchino, pero tengo trabajo así que declinaré la oferta.

Escribo un simple. "Ya desayuné, gracias :)" y envío.

Los últimos días han sido extraños. Mi rutina ha cambiado completamente desde que apareció cerca de la estación del metro esta mujer: Me invita el desayuno, pasa por mi al trabajo. El último viernes me arrastró a un antro.

Estoy a punto de considerarla mi amiga. Si no fuera porque existe la gran pregunta "¿De dónde demonios saliste?" creo que la consideraría ya mismo una amiga cercana (además del hecho evidente de que tiene más información de mi que yo misma)

Bzzzz Bzzzz Otro mensaje de ella:

"Pues te jodes y te tomas el capuchino porque ya lo compré. Voy en camino."

Supongo que este vaciado de datos quedará pendiente para otra ocasión. En fin, no es como si tuviera ganas de hacerlo.

-Hola Murasame-kun. –Saluda con su típica sonrisa y entrega el vaso de cartón que contiene mi café.

-Hola Tomoe.

-Ya te he dicho varias veces que me digas Hachi. Somos amigas ¿No es así?

No tengo idea de si lo somos… pero en su lugar respondo –Claro.

-Bien, sube al auto. Iremos a llenarnos de empanadas.

-Su cerveza señorita. -Dice un amable mesero quien no le ha quitado el ojo a mi compañera de mesa.

-Gracias. –Dice ella en respuesta y le guiña un ojo, lo cual provoca un sonrojo masivo en el hombre.

Esta mujer es peligrosa… ¿Es verdad lo que me dijo acerca de que tiene novia? Es decir, coquetea con todo mundo y últimamente pasa mucho tiempo conmigo.

-No me digas que tienes un crush conmigo. –Al parecer pensé en voz alta. ¡Soy una patosa sin remedio!

-Jajajajajajajajaja. –Suelta su carcajada como si hubiera soltado el mejor chiste del mundo, en lugar de lo que acabo de decir. ¿Debería sentirme ofendida o algo?

Estos 5 años me afectaron en mi personalidad…

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada. Disculpa mi reacción, es sólo que no me esperaba que llegaras a pensar eso. –Trata de aclarar, pero yo sigo en el limbo.

-Es que saliste de ningún lado. –comienzo a dar explicaciones que debieron surgir hace tiempo. –Me llevas el desayuno al trabajo, me llevas al pub… vilmente me estás acosando.

-Lo siento Murasame-kun, no creí que te sintieras así. -¿Lo dice en serio? Quizá simplemente no se da cuenta de que su forma de actuar es anormal.

-¿De verdad no lo creíste?- Pregunto con ironía. -¿Quién demonios eres Tomoe Hachizuka?

-No es nada que debas saber Sumika Murasame. –responde con tranquilidad.

Las luces de mi paranoia y todas las alarmas suenan dentro de mi cabeza. ¿Quién es ella? Mejor aún ¿Quién es ella y por qué he sido la mayor idiota como para no sospechar desde el inicio?

-Tranquila Murasame, no soy ningún bicho raro. Soy una chica que por casualidad te reconoció fuera del metro y quiso acercarse a saludar. Fuiste mi ángel guardián en su momento aún si no te diste cuenta de ello y ahora quiero ser el tuyo. Por lo demás ni te preocupes, mi corazoncito tiene dueña. –al decir la última frase, sus ojos se ponen soñadores, de adolescente estúpido, por lo que no me queda más remedio que creerle.

-Ok. –Suspiré –Entonces… si dices que somos amigas cuéntame todo sobre ella.

-De acuerdo, te contaré todo sobre ella. –Dice con una enorme sonrisa, pero lo que dijo a continuación no me lo esperaba. –Pero tú me contarás todo sobre Kazama. -Sin esperar mi respuesta comenzó a hablarme de ella...

Fueron al menos dos horas ¡Dos horas! En las que no paró de hablar de su "Darling", "Corazoncito", "princesa", "amada" y cuanto sobrenombre le puso a su chica. Es un ángel tallada por los mismos dioses. Su forma de ser aniñada y cariñosa la hacen sentir en el cielo. Su rostro infantil contrasta a la perfección con su personalidad, pero es "toda una mujer" cuando "ya sabes"

No quería saber tantos detalles, sólo trataba de tener una plática amistosa con quien se declaró mi amiga hace unas horas, y literalmente terminé aprendiéndome hasta su kamasutra.

Y como si fuera agua va, dijo lo que yo temía:

-Tu turno, cuéntame sobre Ushio Kazama.

Llevé mis manos al rostro y las arrastré de arriba abajo en un intento por luchar contra mi ansiedad.

-La odiaba, ¿sabes? –Dije al fin, luego de un enorme suspiro. –Nunca supe de dónde venía ese odio, sólo sé que la detestaba a morir y no quería nunca encontrarla de frente. Cada que la veía se retorcía mi estómago y tenía que saludarla hipócritamente. Pero mi tonto primo me hizo actuar mi primer y último protagónico a su lado.

El profundo interés con el que me miraba Tomoe me hacía sentir más nerviosa. Nervios de contar por fin lo que oculté a todos; lo que nunca tuve la oportunidad de revelar.

-De pronto ya no era incómodo estar con ella, de hecho quería estar más y más tiempo a su lado sin saber la razón exacta del querer su compañía. Fue durante la primera representación que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos y la besé en pleno escenario… Pensé que moriría, que acababa de joder mi oportunidad de ser actriz y lo más importante para mí en ese momento que era mi relación con Kazama; pero no fue así, ella me correspondió y salimos durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos con las representaciones… El resto ya lo sabes, me enteré que ella estaba comprometida con Ichigo. Yo simplemente no cabía en el mapa y aquí me tienes…

-Lo siento mucho… -Dice consternada. –Entiendo tus razones para irte, pero no entiendo por qué no has vuelto. Vuelve ¿Si?

El silencio llena el espacio entre las dos hasta que después de mucho razonar, por fin respondo

-Puede que aquella noche lo prometiera en medio de una borrachera, pero créeme esta vez. Quiero volver a los escenarios.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

 **Esos ojos...**

Hace ya un mes de que una completa desconocida, me regresara esa energía con la que podía vivir: mi pasión por la actuación.

He avisado a mi jefe que en unas semanas dejaré el trabajo. Para mi sorpresa, me ha pedido que me quede, que soy muy buena en mi trabajo… pero como si no fuera a adivinar sus intenciones de dejarme en mi puesto para observarme el trasero cada que pudiera y no es que lo esté difamando o que esté en lo incorrecto, pero es que no ha hecho más que mirar fijamente mi pecho desde que entré a entregarle mi renuncia ¿no puede por un segundo mirar mis ojos?

No hay vuelta de hoja: apenas y termine los pendientes me retiraré sin más y para lograr que mi salida de la empresa sea lo más pronto posible, trabajare como poseída, si es necesario.

-señorita Murasame- dice una compañera que hasta el momento desconocía- su teléfono ha estado sonando desde hace unos quince minutos.

-Muchas gracias linda- le sonrío y camino hacia mi cubículo, la llamaría por su nombre, pero en los cinco años que llevo aquí no me ha interesado en lo más mínimo. En efecto, mi teléfono está sonando- ¿hola?

-¡¿Por cuánto tiempo pensabas que iba a estar llamándote niña tonta?!- Esa voz, hacía mucho que no la escuchaba, y para ser sincera ni siquiera la extrañaba.

-Si papá, ¿qué se te ofrece ahora?

-¿Qué se me ofrece? No sé de ti más que por llamadas… quiero saber si estás bien

-Lo estoy, por supuesto, al igual que en los últimos años…

\- No entiendo esa manía tuya, bien podrías estar brillando en el escenario acá, junto a tu familia.

-Por favor padre. Ya hemos hablado de esto un millón de veces…

-Allá tú. Ojalá vengas un día a visitarme y echarme una mano con alguna de mis compañías de teatro. -Alguna... Pues sí, llenó la ciudad con ellas.

-Imposible, estamos arreglando detalles para una presentación en quince días…- mi padre aún cree que estoy en una compañía independiente de teatro.

-Que tengas éxito entonces… por cierto ¿podrías enviarme entradas a tu presentación?- mierda, otra vez con eso.

-No, no puedo, no es que no quiera, pero tú buscarás la forma de que vuelva a la compañía, lo sé, y si te enteras en qué compañía trabajo la comprarás a toda costa.- Buen pretexto, además no muy alejado de la realidad. Si mipadre fuera más adepto al internet se habría enterado hace años de mi tomada de pelo...

-Una vez más me has leído la mente. Ya no te molesto, deben estar hasta el cuello de trabajo.

Y lo que mi padre decía era verdad: estaba hasta el cuello de trabajo, sólo que no era precisamente un ensayo teatral… era llenar una interminable pila de papeles.

* * *

¡Suficiente! No siento mi trasero, eso sólo quiere decir una cosa: es la hora de salir del trabajo. Veo la hora en la pantalla de mi móvil 8:47 pm. ¡Madre del redentor! Hace más de dos horas que se terminaba mi turno… y de seguro ese estúpido jefe que tengo se va a negar a pagarme mis horas extras.

Apago la computadora y ordeno todo en el escritorio para salir directita a mi casa.

Ya en el recibidor me despido de la recepcionista. Me mira extraño ¿será por que rara vez la saludo?

Salgo del edificio y empiezo a caminar hacia la parada del camión. Escucho el claxon insistente de algún automóvil.

-¿Siempre ignoras a las personas de esa manera?- ¡No puede ser! ¿ella otra vez?

-¿qué haces aquí? ¿no hay nada mejor que venir a molestarme casi a diario?

-Ya, ya. Es que te vi de pronto y me apeteció hablarte ¿vienes? Prometo no amenazarte con otra pijamada improvisada.

-No, no voy. Las ocasiones anteriores ha sido lo mismo, me invitas a algún lugar y terminamos en otro. ¿acaso tu novia no te tiene bien amarrada? De hecho, deberías estar con ella que conmigo.

-jeje, de hecho tengo cita con ella…¿Quieres saber dónde?

-Lo que quiero es llamar un taxi e irme a descansar a mi casa.

-¿te llevo?

-Tienes una cita… -Le digo irritada. -no es fácil para nadie conseguir pareja y menos teniendo una personalidad como la tuya, así que vete de una puñetera vez con ella. -¿qué estoy diciendo? Si no me conociera, diría que estoy celosa

-ooh! ¿tienes celos mi amor? Si quieres no voy – y ahora esta idiota… ¿cómo se le ocurre decir eso? (¿acaso leyó mis pensamientos?)

-¡Tonta! En vez de estar diciendo estupideces, vete a tu cita… tu damisela te está esperando.

-Tu ganas. Ah y antes que se me olvide, sigo buscando lugar para ti hasta en los clubes de teatro escolares, espero en algunos días, poder mandarte alguna información.

-Gracias, yo también estoy buscando por mi cuenta.- qué mentirosa me he vuelto últimamente… pero, igual buscaré algo en cuanto salga con todas de la ley de esa empresa.

-Bien, entonces te veo luego.

* * *

¿Te veo luego?

Debió decir algo como "te veo mañana, cuando salgas de tu trabajo", porque es justo lo que hizo. Voy saliendo de mi trabajo y me encuentro con una mujer alta de ojos miel (seguro son pupilentes, pero sé que está loca y lo dejaré estar) recargada en su convertible negro, jugueteando con las llaves de su auto mientras sonríe al ver mi cara de sorpresa ante su visita.

-¿Qué haces aquí Tomoe?

-Pasaba por este barrio y recordé que trabajabas en este feo edificio, así que decidí hacerte una visita. Ya terminaste tu turno de hoy ¿cierto?

-Si ¿por?

-Sube, te llevo a tu casa para que me invites a cenar.- ¿Qué la invite? No estará planeando otra pijamada ¿o si? – por cierto, ya pedí pizza a tu nombre, por lo que no tardan en llegar, es mejor que nos apuremos.

-Espera ¿pediste pizza? No estarás planeando…

-No, no voy a hacer pijamadas esta vez, súbete ya, tenemos que llegar antes que el repartidor.

Sus pésimas habilidades en conducción me pasan inadvertidas, quizá sea porque últimamente me ha arrastrado casi a diario en su auto

No podría explicar el motivo de por qué hacía todo lo que Tomoe me decía… ni yo misma lo sabía, pocas personas han logrado esto, incluso podría nombrarlas, pero no lo haré.

Esas dos únicas personas…

Suficiente de nostalgias inútiles, ahora a poner atención a lo que Tomoe me está diciendo ahora, creo que lleva un rato hablando y no me he enterado ni de qué.

-…tter y Ron sobraban en la historia, ahí Ginny y Hermione eran las únicas que debieron quedarse juntas, eran una pareja tan sexy. - ¿eehhh?

-Perdón ¿de qué me venías hablando?

-Llevo todo el camino platicando que si yo hubiera escrito la saga de Harry Potter… – nota mi cara de "¿de qué está hablando?" - …olvídalo.

Y después de haberme perdido una historia que de seguro debió estar muy interesante, llegamos a mi casa, justo detrás nuestro, el repartidor de pizza.

-y ¿cómo te fue ayer con tu novia?-pregunté con tal de tener algo de conversación.

-Niña, ¡Pero qué pregunta tan atrevida es esa! ¿En serio quieres saberlo?- dice con una sonrisa pícara que no puede ocultar.

-NO, no intentes meterme en asuntos escabrosos. Sólo quería tener alguna conversación contigo.

-Pues podemos platicar de ti, me intriga algo...

-¿a qué te refieres? ¿qué es lo que quieres saber? –pregunto nerviosa mientras ella pone esa sonrisa pícara otra vez.

-¿qué quiero saber dices? Haha, es sencillo. ¿Cómo fue la primera vez que besaste a una mujer?- de todas las preguntas que se pueden formular, se le ocurre esa.

-Emm, ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa? Trato de olvidar ese tema.

-Si tratas de olvidarlo ¿no crees que es mejor sacarlo hablando? –Punto a su favor. -Venga, sabes que es la mejor manera de callar a una chica curiosa como yo.

-humm. Está bien… Fue con Kazama. Pasaron una serie de eventos en el tercer acto… me salí de mi papel y se me fueron mis líneas, improvisé y con lo que dije terminé declarándome a Ushio frente a todo el auditorio…y… el be-beso al final, ese tampoco iba en el guion ¿cómo decirlo? Fue totalmente un impulso, algo en mí decía "bésala" y pues… ahí lo tienes.

Una mezcla de diversión y asombro cruzaban por el rostro de Tomoe.

-Nunca lo imaginé… incluso creí que el director de "lluvia de rosas" era un genio para escribir ese tipo de final.

-En parte si es un genio, su final no era nada malo… -aunque si soy sincera ya no recuerdo cómo iba el original.

-¿La amabas?

-…si, y aún no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza…

Tomoe cambió completamente la expresión de su rostro al oírme contestar su pregunta, su cara que regularmente estaba sonriendo, con esa sonrisa que te hace pensar que en cualquier momento dirá alguna tontería; ahora no era esa sonrisa…

Inclinó su cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo y una melancólica sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Sus ojos buscaban los míos y para mi propia sorpresa, los había encontrado.

Trataba de adivinar lo que con su mirada intentaba transmitirme, y cuando volví a la realidad ya me encontraba correspondiendo un beso de aquella chica que había aparecido de la nada.

¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo? Ella tiene novia ¡Con un carajo Sumika!

A pesar de la señal de alerta, cerré los ojos permitiéndome disfrutar ese momento. Hacía tiempo que no probaba el dulce sabor de un beso…

Y cuando abrí los ojos, esos ojos color miel me miraban con un toque de lujuria.

-¿qué estamos haciendo?- le pregunto y me lo pregunto a mí misma.- tú tienes pareja y acabas de verte con ella ayer… y yo…

¿Yo? Me encontraba besando a la dueña de esos ojos miel que me hipnotizaban, la única dueña de ojos color miel hermosos… me vi a mi misma buscando esos labios que besé hace cinco años, buscándolos en esa mujer que tenía frente a mí. ¡Dios! ¿por qué no puedo olvidarla de una vez?

-Tienes razón, lo siento… la tensión del momento, supongo - suspira. -Olvidé por completo a lo que venía hoy – risa nerviosa.- te conseguí algo relacionado con un teatro… fue algo difícil, pero finalmente lo conseguí… mañana te mando todo. Salió rápidamente de mi casa, dejándome en medio de la sala confundida. ¿por qué me beso? ¿por qué le correspondí?

No he podido dormir, esas preguntas aún retumban en mi mente.

Hoy, a pesar de las confusiones aquella noche (hace una semana y media), me levanté como siempre y me fui temprano a trabajar. Este, sin embargo no era un día normal en mi rutina, era el día en que finalmente terminaría con el papeleo pendiente y en unas cuantas horas abandonaría esta empresa por la que pasé sin pena ni gloria.

Cinco de la tarde, entrego mi trabajo al señor Herbert, revisa si hay algo mal, y con un puchero me dice

-Todo correcto… fue un placer tener una empleada como usted. Vuelva cuando quiera, tiene las puertas abiertas.

-Gracias. Fue un placer trabajar aquí. -Mentira... pero hay que quedar bien, nunca se sabe (tengo experiencia en esto de no saber qué ocurrirá luego)

Ahora estoy tumbada en el sofá, disfrutando de mi libertad, preparada para volver a mi mundo, a quien realmente soy, finalmente creo que las cosas empiezan a acomodarse para mí.

Tocan a la puerta. ¿Quién será? No espero a nadie...

Recuerdo las palabras de Hachisuka-san: hoy me mandaría información acerca del teatro que encontró.

Corro a abrir la puerta.

Y ahí está, en el recibidor de mi casa, se ha cortado el cabello, parece demasiado nerviosa pero mantiene su vista al frente, dejando ver esos misteriosos ojos color miel que conozco, ese cuerpo espectacular.

* * *

Y... corte! Hasta aquí el capítulo, you know hay que darle dramatismo novelero. En una semana les traigo lo que sigue :D lo publicaría antes pero necesito dormir por una eternidad...

Me disculpo por la tardanza, estuve con las narices metidas en muchos libros para mis trabajos finales, la buena noticia es que seré libre y por fin me graduaré de la universidad (hell yeah!), nah la verdad estoy muy cansada como para emocionarme, tal vez un día me caiga el veinte jajaja

Gracias por leer!


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

 **Algo relacionado con el teatro...**

Es Kazama

La persona que he tratado de olvidar por tan largo tiempo está parada en mi recibidor.

Cierro inmediatamente la puerta…

-¡Auch! – la muy obstinada puso su mano abierta para impedir que se cerrara la puerta… no hay más remedio que abrir y revisar que esté bien.

-¡Idiota! ¿Por qué pusiste la mano? - grité asustada

-¿Y qué más podía hacer si estabas cerrando la puerta?- dice mientras se detiene la mano herida con ayuda de su mano derecha.

-¿Crees que tengo ganas de hablar contigo?-Pregunté dolida

-Aunque no quieras hablar conmigo, hay un tema que dejamos pendiente y necesitamos hablar.

-entra… hay que revisar esa mano.- ¡Genial! Tengo mi cabeza hecha un lio por el beso con Tomoe (que no se si me he obsesionado con ella) y ahora viene a aparecer el mayor de mis tormentos. So fucked off I am...

Me sigue hasta la sala, tan serena como puedo le indico que se siente. En tanto, busco el botiquín de primeros auxilios… y siento que su mirada está siguiendo cada uno de mis movimientos ¿qué hace ella aquí?

-Toma, sólo tengo aspirinas para aliviar el dolor. Déjame ver tu mano.- mientras toma las aspirinas, sostengo su mano entre las mías revisando si no hay ningún problema grave. Siento esa calidez en su mano como una corriente eléctrica… no debería, este sentimiento debió quedar enterrado hace tiempo.

-¡Aauch! Duele… Creo que pusiste mucha fuerza al cerrar la puerta, no esperaba menos.- ¿es sarcasmo? Además me habla como si nada hubiera pasado

-Creo que será mejor que te revise un médico… llamaré un taxi. - ¿por qué estamos en esta situación? Yo debería estar iniciando una pelea… cinco años sin verla porque resultó ser que ella, la mujer de la que me había enamorado, se había comprometido con mi primo. Pero no, incluso la estoy llevando a la clínica.

* * *

Tardamos 10 minutos para llegar a la clínica más cercana. Quizá esos han sido los 10 minutos más largos de toda mi vida: un silencio aterrador al interior del taxi, las únicas palabras que se pronunciaron fueron "llévenos a la clínica más cercana" y "son $40, que mejore señorita"

-¡Pero qué demonios es esto! ¿cómo fue que se lastimó usted de esta manera?

-Culpa mía doctor, cerré la puerta después de un agitado día de trabajo y no me di cuenta de que ella estaba entrando a casa. – y ahora estoy echándome la culpa…Ok, sí es en parte mi culpa, pero yo no le dije que pusiera su mano en el marco de la puerta para recibir el portazo que le arrojé.

-Tiene suerte, sólo se rompió el meñique. Le recomiendo no cargar objetos pesados, y no hacer tareas manuales ¿es usted zurda o diestra?

-Zurda, pero no hay problema… - Por supuesto que es zurda, lo sé... pero ¿había necesidad de recordar justo esas escenas para mayores de 18? No sólo en esas situaciones usaba sus manos... ¡Sumika, vuelve a la realidad! ella debe estar casada con Ichigo ahora.

-Señorita… -dice el médico dirigiéndose a mí

-Murasame Sumika.-

-Mursame-san, le encargo que cuide que la paciente no haga movimientos bruscos con su mano y que no haga trabajos pesados, ¿entendido?-Me indica ajeno a nuestra situación actual.

Son las ocho y cuarenta de la noche, la hora a la que acostumbraba a salir de mi trabajo cuando hacía horas extra, ahora estoy saliendo de la clínica acompañando a Ushio Kazama…

No planeo hablar con ella, ya he tenido suficiente por hoy. Quiero descansar de esto.

-Bien me retiro a mi casa, espero que mejore tu mano. Adiós Kazama-san.

-¡Espera! ¡Tenemos que hablar!-Ah claro, ahora sí quiere hablar ¿verdad?

-¿hablar? -Pregunté esperando que esté de broma. -Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo… es tarde para ti, -miro hacia mi muñeca simulando ver la hora. -han pasado ya cinco años chiquita... se te fue el tren.

\- No es como si no lo hubiera intentado, pero nunca contestaste mis llamadas, cambiaste tus cuentas de correo y redes sociales, te cambiaste de casa… así que ¿cómo querías que te explicara lo que pasó? – touché... Aunque volviendo al tema, pudo haberlo hecho antes.

-Vale, tú ganas Kazama… -Acepté resignada. -Hablaremos entonces, quiero cerrar de una puta vez esta historia contigo. Pero que sea mañana, hoy no ha sido el mejor día para mí.

-Pues tampoco ha sido el mejor día para mí.- me dice mostrándome su mano vendada. –no tengo dónde quedarme y tengo toda la noche para hablar contigo. -¿Es eso una petición indirecta?

-¡AH NO! En mi casa no te quedas. ¿por quién me tomas? Vas, te comprometes con mi primo y hoy vienes a decirme que tenemos que hablar… no… ve y quédate a un hotel. Si quieres tener una plática conmigo me buscas, pero no pienso dormir bajo el mismo techo que tú.

-Ja ja -rie sin emoción. -Tienes razón Sumi-chan- bajó la mirada y una lágrima atravesaba su mejilla, una lágrima que casi me doblega... detengo mi mano para no limpiar su lágrima y me recuerdo que yo no tengo por qué consolar a nadie… no podía caer en su trampa.- mañana iré a buscarte.

Le di la espalda, y crucé la calle. Tomé un taxi de vuelta a casa ¿estaba despierta o me encontraba soñando? Día raro al fin y al cabo. Seguramente era un sueño… No había manera de que Kazama supiera mi dirección. Claro que sí. Mi inconsciente me está jugando una broma, eso es.

* * *

Suena el despertador ¡ese maldito timbre! Había olvidado que ya no tengo que presentarme a trabajar, supongo que dormiré otro rato, mil horas o hasta que la cama me expulse de ella.

Mis ojos se van cerrando.

¿Lo que se escucha es el timbre de la casa? Debe ser parte del sueño.

Cada vez es más repetitivo el sonido del timbre… ¡qué fastidio! Abro la puerta y ahí está ella… parece un deja vu, sólo que ahora tiene una mano vendada. Sólo por eso no eché un portazo, aunque ganas no me faltaban.

-¿me dejarás hablar contigo hoy? Estoy dispuesta a dejar que rompas mi mano derecha, sólo pido que me escuches…-Suficiente de esto

-Pasa, voy a desayunar, espérame en la sala mientras... puedes encender la tele si quieres.

Entonces… ¡¿No es un sueño?! Estoy que me muero de nervios diciéndome a mí misma "Tranquila, tranquila, toma tus chocokrispis, respira, esto terminará rápido, sólo tienes que escuchar lo que te diga y luego la mandas a volar"

-Mientras comes puedes escucharme ¿no crees?-Dice después de un tiempo.

-Creo que antes de dejarte hablar necesito saber cómo es que diste con mi dirección… la ubicación de esta casa no es algo que siquiera mi padre sepa.

-Recibí una llamada hace tres días… era una mujer, no me dijo quién era, pero me dijo que si quería volver a verte tenía que venir a esta dirección. Al principio no le creí, pero si esa era una oportunidad de volver a verte no la iba a desaprovechar… y aquí estoy. –sólo se me puede venir el rostro de una persona: Hachisuka Tomoe.

-¡Esa maldita! –Me pregunto qué estará planeando esa mujer... como sea, no vuelve a entrar a esta casa nunca más

-¿Perdona?-una asustada Kazama me devuelve de un jalón a la realidad

-No, no es nada… empieza a hablar entonces.- le digo sin mirarla y me concentro en el bol de cereal casi vacío.

-Y-yo nunca te hable acerca de mi compromiso con Ichigo… me disculpo por eso, pero es… es que pensé que lo habría arreglado para el final de las representaciones. – la miro a la cara, parece nerviosa, incluso más que yo, pero parece que se esfuerza en mantener la calma. –no fue así, no pude romper el compromiso antes de las cien representaciones… y no… no sabía que él anunciaría el compromiso ese día… y te perdí.

-Vaya, qué telenovelezco. -Dramaticé. - Así que planeas que yo venga y me trague ese cuento.

-Tengo que correr el riesgo… no pretendo recuperar tu amor… -de sus ojos empiezan a brotar algunas lágrimas, no te la tragues Sumika Murasame- ja... perdona, estoy mintiendo, lo que más deseo es recuperar tu amor y vivir una eternidad a tu lado, pero… hay tanto que lo impide… sólo quiero que entiendas que no quise traicionarte, sólo quiero que me perdones…

¿Perdonar? Vaya, qué facil se puso esto

-Te perdono entonces- dije fríamente- ahora puedes irte y vivir en paz tu vida, y dejarme vivir la mía…

-No, no me has perdonado, lo sé… creo que no obtendré nada hablando, no me creerás siquiera. –suspira. – entonces me haré a la idea de que te perdí para siempre, quizá me lo merezco, por no haber roto con tu primo a tiempo… para empezar ni siquiera lo amaba… -fuerza una sonrisa y empieza caminar hacia la salida.- Te agradezco infinitamente por darme la oportunidad de hablar. Gracias por escucharme y por pagar lo de mi mano.

No salí de la cocina, me quedé paralizada tras escuchar todo lo que había dicho… Una parte de mí quería creerle, quería perdonarla, pero no podía, no era tan simple.

Sonó de nuevo el timbre ¿ahora qué quiere? Caminé fastidiada a abrirle la puerta por si olvidó algo, esta vez definitivamente tiene que salir de mi vida.

-¡Hooola Murasame-kun! - Decía Tomoe sin pena alguna mientras entraba como dueña de la casa hasta mi sala. Por alguna razón está muy entusiasmada el día de hoy.

-¡Tu! ¿qué pretendías al darle mi dirección a Kazama?

-Jeje… me descubriste…-¡Descarada!

-Ni siquiera intentas negarlo, dime ¿qué planeabas?

-Yo recuerdo haberte dicho que iba a mandarte "algo relacionado con el teatro" ¿recuerdas? Aunque te lo iba a mandar al día siguiente de que nos… de que comimos pizza, al final todo se recorrió casi dos semanas… ¿y bien?

-¿y bien qué?

-¿Cómo te fue? -Se tira en el sillón como toda una dueña- ¿ya hablaron? ¿se reconciliaron? ¿Se besaron? ¿Hicieron cosas sucias?

-No, nada de eso. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que buscar alguna compañía de teatro, porque al parecer no me conseguiste ninguna y estoy desempleada… -No se movió ni un ápice. -Te traduzco lo anterior: Vete

-Claro que te conseguí algo, pero dije que tenías que pagar un precio… y decidí que tenías que mandar al demonio tu estúpido orgullo y aclarar tus asuntos con Kazama-kun. Decidí que tu mejor opción es estar en la misma compañía con ella otra vez.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto mi relación con ella?-Pregunté frustrada. No necesito que se metan en mi vida, no más.

-Tengo mis motivos… ¿quieres averiguarlos? Entonces habla con ella, no hay otra forma.

-Entonces buscaré otra compañía. -no puedo dejarme manipular por esta loca.

-Allá tú. –dijo resignada mientras se levantaba del sofá. -¿qué es esto?- tomó entre sus manos un pequeño librito de cubierta verde oliva que salió no sé de dónde. –awww ¿es tu diario?

-¿Diario? No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, no soy tan infantil, Aunque la curiosidad me llama al instante. -Déjame verlo.

Extendió su mano entregándome ese librillo. Una nota salió de entre sus hojas:

"Me haría muy feliz que leyeras este cuaderno.

Tengo esperanzas de que creas lo que en el escribí y que llegues a perdonarme.

Sinceramente. Ushio"

Otra vez ella... hasta cuándo me va a liberar para que yo pueda ser feliz chingadamadre...

-¡Tienes que leerlo! – me dice muy emocionada

-No pienso hacerlo… emm supongo que conoces la dirección de Kazama ¿verdad?

-Claro, ¿vas a ir a visitarla?

-No, pero tú irás a entregarle este diario.

-No lo haré… es más tengo que irme, tengo un caso pendiente… ¡bye chica!

Y salió de mi casa dejando en mis manos el dichoso diario.

"No tengo ganas de leerlo, no pienso leerlo", es lo que me he repetido las últimas dos horas. Sin embargo, no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima a ese misterioso libro.

Sin darme cuenta (mentira para hacerme sentir menos idiota) lo abro y empiezo a leer

* * *

Bien pues aquí está el capítulo. Disculpen las metidas de pata con el cambio de nombres, segúnyo lo había corregido bien, pero al parecer no fue así. Esta vez puse más atención y espero que esté todo correcto.

Espero que sepan qué son los chocokrispies, si no googleenlo :D (mis personajes comen lo que yo jujuju)

Gracias por los follows, comentarios y por leer este fic. Saluditos!


	15. Chapter 15

Notas:[ Moliére fue un dramaturgo francés que escribía sátira en el siglo 17 (de mis favoritos por la sátira jojojo)

las preciosas ridículas es una de las obras de Moliére, si desean saber más investiguen en google, ya saben ;)]

Antes de que comiencen con su ávida lectura navideña, les aclaro que el texto en cursiva era lo que iba en el diario, en texto normal es el punto de vista de Kazama en el momento que sucedían las cosas y las pocas cosas en negritas son punto de vista de Sumika. Disculpen las molestias por lo revuelto de esto :o

 **Capítulo 15**

 **Un diario. (Kazama 5 years ago...)**

 _25 de junio de 2010_

 _¡No me lo creo! Yo que juraba y perjuraba que nunca dejaría mi vida en un estúpido diario y ahora me estoy tragando mis propias palabras. No hay más remedio… la verdad es que no puedo quejarme abiertamente de que odio a la hija del señor Murasame, porque si no perdería mi trabajo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

 _Ayer fue su cumpleaños… por culpa de esa zorra detuvieron el trabajo en la compañía entera y celebraron en grande ¡Como si se fuera a acabar el mundo si no festejan su maldito cumpleaños! Además vamos atrasados en los ensayos de las obras de Molière**_

 _Ya llevo con esta cuatro papeles interpretados en esta compañía…_

 _Me pregunto si algún día me harán firmar un contrato aquí, aunque quizá nunca llegaré a ver tal contrato, para como me llevo con la hija del dueño…_

 _Apenas nos cruzamos y una ola de comentarios sarcásticos salen de mi boca hacia su persona, mismos que son respondidos de igual manera. La odio..._

 _Pero no es su cumpleaños y la suspensión de los ensayos por causa de su celebración los que me hacen venir a desahogarme plasmando toda mi furia en este diario… digo, pobrecita, quizá es el único día en que la gente puede fingir que siente cariño hacia ella… pero volviendo al punto, no es su cumpleaños lo que me hace venir y dejar mi coraje en esta primera página._

 _Hace unas cuantas horas, el equipo completo de staff, acaba de abandonar la compañía, a todo mundo le parecía que ese era un excelente equipo, puesto que tenía todo a tiempo, desde la más pequeña utilería, hasta una maravillosa utilería… pero entonces sucedió:_

* * *

A punto de darle el visto bueno a la escenografía, la falda de Murasame se atoró en una miserable puntita de un clavo.

-¿qué demonios es esto? –dijo enojada, viendo el rasgón en la prenda.

-Disculpe, fue un pequeño descuido. – dijo el encargado de esa área

Y aunque inmediatamente limaron ese clavo, desapareciendo esa puntita causante del desgarro en la falda de la pesada reunió al equipo.

-Debido a un error en el trabajo por parte del señor –dijo señalando al pobre hombre que acababa de corregir el detalle al que la niña de papi se refería – quedan todos ustedes despedidos. Así que retírense de una vez de la compañía. Mañana vengan a las 11:00 am a recoger sus pagos, si no llegan a esa hora no se molesten en venir a otra hora a reclamar ningún cheque, todo esto lo acordamos en su contrato, así que no acepto quejas. Es todo, gracias por su trabajo.

"Es todo Gracias por su trabajo" ¿lo dice asi sin enfado? ¿qué no se da cuenta de la cara de frustración que se cargan los ahora desempleados?

Esa mujer no entiende las necesidades del ciudadano promedio!

¡Maldita mujer, debe ser una de esas típicas que siempre está dependiendo de sus padres ¡Como odio eso en las personas!

Bueno, ya me desahogué, creo que mejor regreso a los ensayos.

* * *

 _5 de junio de 2006_

 _Yay! Las presentaciones de "las preciosas ridículas" fueron todo un éxito! Y por si fuera poco, algo ha logrado aumentar mi ego:_

 _La pesada hija del dueño, vino con todo el dolor de su corazón a felicitarme por mi actuación… y a ofrecerme un contrato de exclusividad (lo leyeron bien) ¡EXCLUSIVIDAD! En SaMuI…_

 _¿Qué más puedo pedirle a la vida? Esta es la mejor compañía de artes en el país y yo Ushio Kazama tengo un contrato, además pude darme el lujo de firmarlo enfrente de la niña de papi_

 _"TRAGATE ESTA SUMIKA MURASAME!"_

 _Sentí unas enormes ganas de decirle eso en su cara y ponerme a bailar mi famoso "baile de la victoria", pero no iba a arriesgar mi contrato que dos años de trabajo en esta compañía me costaron._

 _Mi narcisismo está en su apogeo… creo que terminando de escribir esto, me voy directa a festejar._

 _POR FIN TENGO UN CONTRATO!_

 _Me pregunto qué tipo de personajes interpretaré_

* * *

 **Esta maldita mujer… cada vez manda más por el retrete cualquier oportunidad de ser perdonada… no sé por qué sigo leyendo este estúpido diario… ¿y a quién intento engañar?**

 **A pesar de esos cinco años... yo no he podido olvidarla...**

 **… fui muy fría con ella, pero aún hay algo en mi interior lucha por que su recuerdo prevalezca…**

 **Entre mis razonamientos de si debo o no seguir leyendo… me encuentro a mi misma dándole vuelta a la hoja, empezando a leer la tercera página**

* * *

¿Llamo a esto un diario?

Sólo he escrito en dos páginas… cada una llena sólo hasta la mitad y eso fue hace meses… pero hoy era necesario hacerlo.

 _28 de Agosto de 2011_

 _No sé en qué momento me crucé con este tipo, todos los días me sonreía y pues, yo no debía ser grosera, así que le sonreía también._

 _Después de terminar con las preciosas ridículas, no he tenido grandes proyectos que me favorezcan en esta compañía. Me empezaba a desesperar por conseguir un buen proyecto… Bien hace unas horas me lo encontré en el pasillo y me ha dado una oferta que no puedo dejar pasar. Un protagónico a cambio de un sencillo matrimonio con Ichigo. ¿Estúpido? SI ¿Escalofriante? Por supuesto.  
_

 _Me les caso :)_

* * *

-Hola, ¿eres Ushio verdad?

-…Si ¿necesitas algo? - pregunto mientras observo detenidamente al sujeto: delgado, de 1.70 a 1.75 m de altura, unos atrayentes ojos de un extraño tono gris... (parecidos a los de esa golfa... ¿acaso serán hermanos?) lo admito, el tipo es atractivo, pero ¿qué desea?

-Yo soy Ichigo - mira qué curioso, como la fresa...

-ah, como... amm... el de Bleach

-jajaja… si… este, emm - dice con nerviosismo

-¿qué pasa?

-Vi tus presentaciones… eres buena y creo que necesitas buenos proyectos. Yo, tengo influencia en esta empresa… soy sobrino político de Don Murasame y primo de Sumi-chan, así que puedo ayudarte a conseguir buenas ofertas de trabajo, pero a cambio tienes que hacerme un favor. - De modo que es su primo,eso le da un punto menos a su favor, pero es tentador lo de las ofertas de trabajo.

-¿Favor? - ¿yo haciéndo un favor a alguien de esa familia?

-Mi familia me está presionando para que siente cabeza… y pensé que tú… podrías. - ah ya voy entendiendo de qué va...

-¿dices que me ayudarás a conseguir buenas representaciones? -siento que puedo aprovechar la oportunidad que me ofrece.

-si, lo haré si tú me ayudas- ¿Estoy a punto de hacer esto?

-Entonces si lo que necesitas es una esposa para hacer pantalla cuenta conmigo. - le digo medio en broma

-¡Gracias! - ¡Watashi no baka!

Entonces, si analizo bien mi conversación de hace tres horas con cinco minutos… creo que me acabo de prometer… ¿Por un protagónico?

En fin, todo sea por un buen papel, porque a pesar de haber firmado ese estúpido contrato, ninguna propuesta de teatro ha cruzado mi puerta.

Por ahora veré qué tan productivo me resulta haberme comprometido con este hombre… aún no sé si era broma, aunque a juzgar por su expresión, parece va en serio.

A ver si no metí la pata.

* * *

 _31 de agosto_

 _Hoy me levanté como si nada… bueno, en realidad aún tengo la esperanza de que lleguen ofertas de trabajo, pero aceptémoslo: no es que al teatro clásico le lluevan trabajos, no como si estuviésemos en Hollywood, haciendo películas como si de dulces se tratara._

 _Entré a la compañía y me fui directa a mi "despacho" jeje, la verdad es mi camerino, que me fue asignado desde el momento en que firmé el contrato frente a esa mujer (aún tengo la sonrisa de satisfacción al recordar que firmé el documento frente a sus ojos y su cara de desagrado)._

 _Después de unas dos o tres horas de no hacer nada más que arreglar una y mil veces el tocador y todos los accesorios que estaban encima, y de leer algunos libros, no me enteré cómo, pero, me había quedado dormida recargada sobre el tocador, con el libro de "la historiadora" debajo de mis mejillas (y algo de babas, lo admito)._

 _Alguien llamó a la puerta. Era ella "La que no debe ser nombrada", aunque ella no era lo importante.  
_

 _Más bien Ichigo buscaba cerrar el trato. Me sudan las manos al escribir esto, pero ya es oficial ESTOY COMPROMETIDA. Si hice bien o hice mal quién sabe, en todo caso lo hice en el nombre del teatro, para obtener lo que más deseo y nadie puede juzgarme._

* * *

-¡Vooooy! - digo mientras estiro los brazos. Me pongo de pie y aún con pereza camino hacia la puerta. Cuando la abro veo el rostro de la persona que más detesto frente a mí. –Señorita Murasame ¿qué la trae por acá? –digo con un disimulado sarcasmo

-Vengo de mandadera… de mi primo. Dice que vayas a su oficina, que tienen un importante negocio qué atender.

¿Negocio?

Espera. No estará hablando de…

-Gracias Murasame-san, voy inmediatamente.

Salí inmediatamente en camino a su oficina. Toco la puerta.

-¿Ushio-chan, eres tú? pasa por favor. –obedezco la orden y entro a la oficina. –te mandé llamar porque creo que tenemos un asunto pendiente. –abre un cajón y saca una cajita blanca finamente detallada. –El contenido de esa caja es tuyo, pero a cambio de que me ayudes a terminar este guión… llevo tres meses escribiéndolo, pero siento que algo le falta…

-Lo siento pero yo no escribo guiones, sólo los interpreto.

-mal por ti, deberías ampliar tus horizontes. Anda… porfa, ayúdame a escribirlo, en dos semanas se presentan las propuestas para la próxima temporada y yo quiero que representen algo mío… para que no sigan diciendo que sólo estoy perdiendo el tiempo en esta oficina. – En eso tenía razón: No tenía fama de ser precisamente trabajador. – Además te puedo ofrecer un protagónico.

" " .

Mi palabra favorita desde hace un tiempo y fue la que me terminó convenciendo. Tomé la cajita y la abrí, no hacía falta ser adivino para saber que el contenido de la caja era un bonito anillo de compromiso, tomando en cuenta la conversación que tuvimos días antes.

Aunque siempre fui una romántica de las que empalagan y había soñado con una propuesta romántica a la luz de la luna… en alguna azotea de un rascacielos ¡Paris! ¿O qué se yo?

Pero pudo más mi ambición por tener un protagónico, así que saqué de la caja ese anillo de plata con algunos finos detalles en oro y un pequeño, pero precioso diamante. Observé detenidamente aquel anillo, y luego lo puse en el dedo anular de mi mano izquierda.

-trato hecho.

-muy bien –dijo con una sonrisa de ¿alivio? En su cara – ya no puedes echarte para atrás… toma esto es lo que llevo de guión hasta ahora – me pasó un grueso cuadernillo. –Lee con atención el papel de "Rita", he diseñado ese papel especialmente para ti. –un ligero rubor se apodera de mi rostro.

-Bien, entonces mañana traigo correcciones y propuestas.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 **Al terminar de leer esta página, siento que me falta el aire… pareciera que acaban de tirarme un balde de agua helada sobre mi cabeza.**

 **Quiero gritar groserías o simplemente gritar, quiero romper algo.**

 **Y es que ¿Cómo puede ser posible que se comprometieran de esa manera?**

 **¿Eran estúpidos acaso?**

 **El idiota de mi primo consiguiendo prometida para callar a la familia… Kazama prometiéndose con el único objetivo de conseguir un maldito protagónico, que por haber firmado el contrato ya tenía asegurado, sin necesidad de aceptar casarse con nadie.**

 **Kazama no baka.**

 **Y yo como pendeja cayendo de amor a esa mujer…**

 **En definitiva necesito tomar aire.**

 **Abro la puerta principal y sin darme cuenta de cómo ni cuándo, unos suaves labios se han apoderado de los míos. Unos finos brazos me empujan de vuelta al interior, mientras que con el pie empuja la puerta para volverla a cerrar. ¿Qué intenta? ¿porqué no me resisto?**

 **…Abro los ojos para descubrir quién es la persona que ahora me besa tan apasionadamente y sólo logro ver unos hermosos ojos color miel.**

 **Otra vez esos ojos. Y esos labios.**

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo 15. Espero no haberles confundido con tanto formato... Francamente creí necesario hacer esto, ya que en la versión original quedaba muy descabellado (Los diálogos eran parte del diario de Kazama y como que no va ¿Quién recuerda exactamente lo que sucedió y lo escribe con puntos y comas a un diario?)

Empezaré a adaptar otra historia, pero ahora para un ShizuruxNatsuki, para que la lean ;) si quieren jajaja y estoy por terminar mi muy dramático fic de sasameki "Paint it in black and white". Bien, ya terminé con mi comercial jojojo. Saludos

Gracias por leer este fic! Felices fiestas (*-*)


	16. Chapter 16

Para leer este capítulo son las mismas indicaciones: Negritas para Sumika, cursiva para el diario de Kazama bebé y letra normal para el punto de vista de Kazama sexy (odio que no tengan colorcitos aquí :c )

Gracias por leer!

 **Capítulo 16**

 **Conquistame**

* * *

 **A pesar de darme cuenta de quién era la dueña de aquellos dulces labios y de esos misteriosos ojos, la abracé, hacía cinco años que nadie tocaba mi cuerpo de esa manera, ni siquiera yo misma me había hecho justicia por mi propia mano en... bueno en un tiempo.**

 **Y entre más apasionado se tornaba ese beso y las caricias iban aumentado de tono me daba cuenta el porqué no la olvidaba. Sólo la había hecho mía una vez hacía ya tanto tiempo pero mi cuerpo… mi mente… mi corazón me decía que era con ella con quien debía estar.**

 **-Ka...zama ¿qué haces? –dije después de romper ese apasionado beso.**

 **-No digas nada- tomó con delicadeza mi cara entre sus manos y volvió a besarme.**

 **Rendida ante aquellas sensaciones que me provocaba el roce de sus manos con mi piel me abracé fuertemente a ella.**

 **A tientas, entre besos y caricias, recorrimos la sala, el pasillo… no supe en qué momento habíamos llegado hasta mi recámara.**

 **Fue una espléndida tarde, besé cada centímetro de su piel reconociendo la esencia que me regalaba. De igual manera lo hizo ella, regalándome a cada instante una dulce sonrisa. Y otorgándome placeres hasta ese momento desconocidos para mí. No me voy a preguntar dónde lo aprendió. ¡Cierra los ojos y disfruta Sumika!**

* * *

 **-Sumi-chan... te amo. –dijo acariciando mi mejilla aún ruborizada.**

 **-Entonces no debiste casarte con mi primo- le contesté volviendo a la cruda realidad. Comencé a buscar ropa en el clóset para vestirme.  
**

 **-¿Quién se casó? ¿acaso no notaste que mi mano no tenía ningún anillo cuando me llevaste a revisión médica? – me mostró su mano con el dedo meñique aún vendado.**

 **Era cierto, no había ningún anillo.**

 **-¿Quién me asegura que no te lo quitaste antes de venir a molestarme? – me levanté de la cama arrepentida de haber permitido que ese momento de intimidad ocurriera entre nosotras.**

 **-Yo te lo aseguro. –dijo con firmeza.**

 **-¡Vaya! ¿Supones que te creeré? Para tu información no has sido digna de confianza Ushio Kazama-san**

 **\- ¿recuerdas que ahorraba para un auto?**

 **-si, lo recuerdo. – de hecho, no había podido olvidar ningún detalle acerca de ella, pero no es como si se lo voy a decir.**

 **-Pues… nunca lo compre. –Sonrió – lo invertí en algo mejor.**

 **-¿algo mejor? Será tu vestido de novia. –le dije aún con amargura.**

 **-De hecho fundé mi propia compañía de teatro, espera ¿cuánto has leído del diario? ¿siquiera lo has leído?**

 **-si… ya empecé a leer, hasta algún día de agosto, creo.**

 **-en serio eres lenta para leer, creí que ya habías leído más… por lo menos hasta ese maldito día… el día de la última representación… ya que estamos aquí, tráelo, quizá deba leerlo yo misma.**

 **En el sofá de mi sala, siendo las 8:45 pm, inesperadamente me encuentro sentada frente a Kazama con el diario en sus manos, esperando a escuchar de su propia boca, todo aquello que me perdí de su vida… al mismo tiempo analizo si puedo darle una nueva oportunidad.**

 _3 de septiembre_

 _Ya van cuatro personas que me dicen que parece que vi al mismísimo demonio, y es de esperarse después de leer el guión que me confió mi ahora prometido…_

 _Resulta que la obra que planea producir es ni más ni menos que de tortilleras..._

 _Y lo peor es que sin leer el guión acepté el protagónico. Ahora es cuando me arrepiento de haber dejado la carrera de odontología por el teatro._

 _Dejando de lado eso… leí el guión hace dos días y no tiene NADA de especial, vaya ni siquiera un buen argumento… nada que pudiera convencer a la audiencia, así que llevo todos estos días sin dormir arreglando el estúpido guión… digo, es que si Ichigo planea que yo protagonice esto, por lo menos debe ser con diálogos decentes y no diálogos baratos que bien podrían caber en una peli porno, que es donde los diálogos sin sentido les vienen valiendo madres a los espectadores…_

 _Me pregunto por qué sigo corrigiendo esto, quizá haya mejores propuestas… quizá, pero pensándolo bien, puede que este sea el único protagónico que tengo asegurado, así que dejaré por la paz este diario para terminar el guión._

 **-espera… -la interrumpo en su lectura - ¿me estás diciendo que tú escribiste el guión?**

 **-¿a poco creíste que tu primo sería capaz de algo tan genial? – dice con aires de importante.**

 **-Pero… hizo un impresionante trabajo como director.**

 **-tú lo has dicho, como director fue excelente, pero como escritor es un verdadero desastre. Ahora si me permites seguir leyendo… tengo que reconquistarte – dice con una voz tan sensual, que provoca un ligero sonrojo en mi. ¿Por qué siquiera le estoy dando una oportunidad?  
**

 _17 de septiembre_

 _Hoy durante todo el día estuve muriéndome de nervios. Apenas ayer le entregué el guion a Ichigo, quien ni siquiera lo leyó y hoy por la tarde lo presentó ante el equipo productor._

 _Era mi única esperanza de obtener un protagónico y los nervios me estaban comiendo viva._

 _Pero hace cinco minutos llegó un mensaje a mi teléfono. Está hecho, representaremos "lluvia de rosas" conmigo como protagonista… con alguien más._

 _La tranquilidad me invade, por fin tengo un trabajo seguro. Supongo que me iré a dormir que buena falta me hace._

 _No tengo que asistir a ningún casting, puesto que el papel es mío, entonces creo que me apareceré hasta el día en que anuncien el elenco oficial._

* * *

 _23 de septiembre_

 _Estoy que me lleva el diablo…_

 _Hoy se anunció el elenco y… resulta que la co-protagonista será ni más ni menos que… SUMIKA  
_

-Bienvenidos sean compañeros actores, soy Ichigo Murasame, escritor y director de LLUVIA DE ROSAS, como todos ustedes lo saben. Les agradezco por estar aquí, en esta ocasión mi prima Sumika estará trabajando como actriz principal junto con Kazama. Creo que este es el único aviso, ya todos nos conocemos, así que sin más, empecemos. Por favor los actores de la primera escena tomen sus lugares.

¿qué tipo de oficialización de papeles fue esa?

Y lo más importante Sumika ¿de actriz? Que me disculpen, pero ella que yo sepa no es actriz… que yo sepa, ella maneja al equipo de staff. Zapatero a sus zapatos ¡Cómo me hubiera encantado decirles eso a la cara, pero los dueños de la compañía son ellos y si comento algo como eso, en unos cuantos segundos estaría patitas en la calle.

Así que lo único que me atreví a decir fue una tontería

-Habla mucho, se nota que es primo de Murasame- le dije a Aoi en voz baja.

-¿dijiste algo Kazama?- preguntó molesta la susodicha

-En realidad no era nada importante, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ensayar la primera escena- dije dándome importancia.

Acabé sin problemas la primera escena

-Muy bien Kazama, capturaste perfectamente la esencia de "Elisa"- dijo Ichigo haciendo que mi ego subiera por los cielos, tal vez más.

Cuando creí que tendría un descanso, ese estúpido director, que ahora se hacía llamar mi "prometido" salió con una pendejada de grueso calibre:

-Bien, fin de la cuarta escena ¿saben? Creo que las escenas que hemos ensayado son pan comido para ustedes, Ushio-chan, Sumika, me gustaría ensayar la escena 3 del segundo acto.

"What the F:::"

-Por supuesto- dijo la otra tonta sin pensarlo.

-¿Estás loco? ¿qué pretendes al hacer tan repentinamente la escena del primer b-beso?

-¿el primer beso?- Y apenas lo acabó de notar ¿en serio ella será la co-protagonista?

-bien, creo que su compromiso como actrices ha quedado al descubierto, sé que se odian, así que les doy una semana para limar asperezas, o si no cambiaré a las actrices. - ¿qué acaba de decir?

Osea que yo me mato como una imbécil reescribiendo TODO el maldito guión a fin de obtener un miserable protagónico y este cab… Viene y amenaza con quitarme el papel.

Pero qué hacer sino aferrarme a ese protagónico que tanto esfuerzo me había costado conseguir.

Sin darme cuenta, tengo a Murasame frente a mis narices

-Bien Kazama ¿Qué propones?

-Matar a tu primo – lo digo en serio

-jaja, creo que es una buena idea, pero bien sabemos que hierba mala nunca muere, así que ¿qué crees que sea conveniente para no odiarte tanto? – a punto de proponer cualquier estupidez que nos hiciera salir del hoyo vuelve a aparecer Ichigo.

-Yo les propongo salir a pasear al parque, visitar a la familia de la otra, salir de compras, hacer pijamadas, contarse anécdotas. A veces soy tan creativo. ¡Ya sé! creo que es más fácil decir que las obligo a hacer lo que les acabo de decir, si no hay rastros de amistad o simpatía entre ustedes, no se atrevan a volver al teatro más que a felicitar a las actrices que obtuvieron los papeles de "Ingrid" y de "Elisa". – Y así, sin poder objetar, fuimos obligadas a una tonta misión.

* * *

 **-Serás tonta. – interrumpo nuevamente su lectura del diario.**

 **-¿por qué me dices eso?**

 **-Al firmar el contrato, tienes el privilegio de protagonizar la primera producción de la temporada, no tenías por qué creerle a él… no importaba cuánto te odiara en aquellos días, yo no podría impedir que te dieran el papel principal... Al menos a mí si me lo podían quitar... pero pensé que tú te habías añadido para joderme la existencia.**

 **-si… descubrí eso algo tarde, pero tú ya no estabas ahí… desapareciste y rompiste cualquier contacto… así que ¿cómo pretendías que te explicara? -Ha dado justo en el clavo: la causante de mi largo sufrimiento no fue ella, sino yo misma al no permitirle hablar… al no permitirle explicarme nada acerca de su compromiso con mi primo. – No cargues sola con la culpa… yo no te dije nada de sobre ese tonto compromiso, ese fue mi gran error.**

 **-lo siento Ushio-san… yo. –un par de lágrimas amenazan con salir.**

 **-yo soy la que lo siente… Sumi… vuelve conmigo, por favor, empecemos lo que nunca pudimos empezar ¿si?**

 **-y yo… no lo sé. – le digo confundida.**

 **-no lo sabes...**

 **Tras escuchar mi respuesta, tomó nuevamente el diario, pasó algunas páginas y se detuvo en una. Luego me miró por unos segundos, dejó escapar un suspiro y volvió a poner su mirada en ese librillo. Decidida, empezó a leer.**

* * *

 _¿A qué día estamos?_

 _Ya hace mes y medio (creo) que por fin nos dieron el papel… no sé ni en qué fecha vivo, no por los duros ensayos que tenemos a diario, casi sin respetar domingos y días feriados… el caso es que… no me puedo sacar de la cabeza la imagen de esa mujer._

 _A decir verdad desde que la conozco inundaba mis pensamientos, pero en ese tiempo era odio lo que me hacía evocar su imagen… pero tras conocer su verdadera naturaleza, algo ha cambiado, no sé cómo describirlo._

 _El sólo recordarla trae una sonrisa a mi rostro._

 _Me aflijo cada que se termina un día de ensayos porque no veré más su rostro… al día siguiente estoy ansiosa por llegar a los ensayos… verla de nuevo y…_

 _mierda!_

 _Ahora que leo las tonterías que escribo me acuerdo de mis locuras de adolescente, escribiendo por todos lados "me gusta tal" o "perenganito está como quiere"_

 _NO, NO y NO, simplemente no puede ser… no puede ser que ella me guste… además, ambas somos mujeres, esto no es normal._

 _Supongo que es por el ambiente de representar este tipo de papeles… aunque nunca me había sucedido algo como esto._

 _En tres días será la presentación. Firmamos un contrato de cien representaciones, así que me desharé de mis tontas ideas y en cien días seré libre de este sentimiento hacia ella._

 _Simplemente no sé cómo ocurrió._

 _Hoy presentamos al mundo (bueno, no precisamente al mundo), "lluvia de rosas", todo iba bien… hasta el tercer acto._

 _Sumika hizo su entrada, pero algo andaba mal, en su cara se veía una expresión de incertidumbre, de preocupación ¿qué se yo? Y al momento en que le tocaba hablar, pude notarlo, se había salido del papel y no lograba recordar sus líneas. Regina salió en su auxilio, pero aún así cambió las líneas diciendo algo que me dejó impactada_.

 _Trato de procesar lo ocurrido mientras escribo esto…_

"En ningún momento tuve en cuenta el dinero… yo… amo a su hija tal cual es… me enamoré de su forma de ser tan amable y tan misteriosa a la vez. De esa forma de preocuparse por mi sin que lo mereciera, de que me mandara a descansar cuando notaba que me esforzaba de más." ¡HABÍA CAMBIADO TOTALMENTE SUS LÍNEAS!

Tras salir de escena aún esas palabras resonaban en mi mente… ella ¿hablaba de mi?

En fin, tenía que volver a escena en unos minutos, después de que ella terminara el monólogo

Se supone que tenía que entrar a escena después de que dijera esto:

"Por favor déjame estar con ella, déjame amarla y si no vas a concederme eso, por favor, déjame desvanecerme junto con el viento.

Aparecí detrás de ella

\- No es necesario desaparecer, aquí estoy contigo, no soportaría que desaparecieras.

Me puse a su lado para abrazarla como indicaba el guión, pero ella… tomo mi cara entre sus manos. En un susurro dijo "te amo" y me beso frente a todos.

Y a pesar de que la cortina había bajado indicando que se había, ella me siguió besando.

La presentación había sido un éxito, pero… ¿qué acababa de pasar? Ella me había besado

Y yo correspondí.

Algo en mi interior me grita desesperado…

No sé si sea lo correcto ¿Y si es amor esto que yo siento? ¡A la chingada con lo normal o anormal!

 **-Bueno -avienta el diario a un lado- y aquí fue donde salí corriendo a tu camerino como desquiciada… creo que ese salir corriendo fue lo que despejó por completo mis dudas. Pude devolverte el beso ¿recuerdas?**

 **-… - no le contesto, sin embargo no puedo negar que aún recuerdo ese beso.**

 **-Desde ese día no puedo negar que te amo… Sumi, vuelve conmigo no quiero a nadie más a mi lado, sólo a ti.**

 **Y aunque mi lógica, mi razón, mi cabeza me dicen que no debo, que fue un largo sufrir, mi cuerpo te ha respondido por si solo… mis viajaron a abrazar tu cuerpo y mis labios tomaron los tuyos… un apasionado beso en el que se iba todo el aire de mis pulmones.**

 **Poco a poco rompí ese beso para recuperar el aliento. Miré su cara en la cual se podía ver una indescriptible felicidad…**

 **-¿entonces eso significa que podemos volver?**

 **-Como sea – le digo para molestarla. –quizá signifique "aguanta cariño hasta que terminemos las cien representaciones que prometimos"**

 **-¡eso fue para poder romper el compromiso con tu primo! – Esto último me dejó sin palabras… de modo que por eso tenía que callarme lo de mi relación con ella. – pero antes de poder decirte… o romper el compromiso… Ichigo lo dijo en la última función y tú te fuiste. –unas gruesas lágrimas de culpabilidad atraviesan su rostro.**

 **-venga, no llores – trato de consolarla – estoy aquí contigo diciendo que quiero volver contigo y tú te pones a llorar.**

 **Lo logré, ahora está sonriendo.**

 **-¿Es eso verdad? ... -Casi se abalanza sobre mí para abrazarme, pero se detiene. -de hecho tengo algo que decirte – lo dice en un tono serio que logra ponerme nerviosa.**

 **-¿qué es?**

 **-De hecho… la llamada de esa mujer, la que me dijo dónde podía encontrarte – esa debe ser Hachi... creo que acaba de ganarse una patada en el culo... no le daré las gracias a esa tonta– ella me dijo que estás buscando una compañía de teatro que no tenga que ver con la de tu padre ¿es cierto eso?**

 **-si. –respondo apenada.**

 **-Bien… entonces te vienes conmigo a mi compañía. No quiero un "no" por respuesta, sé que amas el teatro más que a comer o dormir, así que desde hoy trabajarás conmigo.**

 **¡SOY UNA PINCHE FÁCIL! Alguien golpeeme por idiota...**

* * *

Ya ven... la del lenguaje florido soy yo :D

Gracias por leer este fic ;) lo iba a subir hasta navidad, pero resulta que estaré bastante ocupada haciendo limpieza y cocinando que no tendré tiempo. En fin ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

 **"UI"**

Un maldito claxon lleva sonando hace un rato afuera de mi casa. Despierto con pereza y al abrir los ojos está ella durmiendo… desnuda completamente indefensa frente a mí, un ligero rubor se adueña de mi cara al recordar lo que sucedió el día anterior: una inesperada reconciliación con su respectiva noche de pasión.

Creo que si así de pasionales son las reconciliaciones, no me importaría volver a tronar con Kazama… cosa que no haré por supuesto.

Vuelvo a la realidad… ese estúpido claxon sigue sonando. Busco una playera larga que pueda cubrirme por lo menos unos cinco centímetros por arriba de la rodilla y me dirijo a la sala, concretamente a la ventana a averiguar quién demonios osa despertar a todo el vecindario sonando el claxon tan incesantemente.

Es un coche conocido: el abollado convertible de Tomoe.

-podrías callarte – le digo abriendo un poco la ventana – hay gente que necesita dormir.

-Bien, ya lo dejo entonces ¿Kazama-kun está aquí? –Me sonrojo. – oh ese rubor… no me digas que ustedes… -dice con tono burlón.

-¿qué se te ofrece?-cambio rápidamente de tema

-ah sí, tengo que llevarlas a ustedes dos a la compañía UI

-¿a dónde?

-A la compañía de teatro que fundó tu amorcito

-¿Quién es? – pregunta a mis espaldas Kazama.

-Una tonta – volteo para responder su pregunta. – pero qué… p-ponte algo por favor –digo nerviosa al descubrir que ha bajado a la sala completamente desnuda. (que mis ojos no se quejan, pero si Hachi la ve...)

-a mi ni me digas, puedo ver tu precioso trasero desde acá. – y efectivamente, la playera que traía puesta no lograba cubrir esa zona. – Hachi ¿puedes esperar un momento? En un momento salgo.

Busqué algo de ropa decente para salir, mientras que Ushio buscaba su ropa desde la sala hasta la recámara.

* * *

Por fin vestidas salimos de mi casa con Tomoe.

-Buenos días Hachi ¿qué haces acá? – le pregunto mientras la saludo.

-Vengo por ustedes dos, supongo que no tienen en qué transportarse hasta UI ¿verdad?

-¿Sabes de mi compañía? –Preguntó Kazama sorprendida.

-Por supuesto, puedo saber muchas cosas gracias a mi trabajo.

-Ah… las presento, Ushio, ella es Tomoe Hachisuka… Tomoe, ella es Ushio.

-Mucho gusto Kazama-kun – una indescriptible felicidad se asoma por los ojos de la más alta, me pregunto porqué – Aunque ya te conocía por llamadas, me debes una por darte la dirección de esta tonta.

-¡Oye niña grosera! – le digo un poco molesta, pero luego me doy cuenta de algo en particular, ya lo había notado antes– Oigan… ¿ustedes no se conocen de antes?

-Por lo menos yo, -contesta Ushio- no la conozco… ¡Espera! Si, tú eres la que fue unas veinte veces a las representaciones de "Lluvia de Rosas" ¿verdad?

-Si, soy yo ¡Tu si te acordaste! Tuve que recordarle a Murasame-kun que incluso fui a pedirle autógrafos el último día.

-Y dime, Tomoe ¿verdad? - ella asintió - ¿por qué me diste la dirección de Sumi-chan?

-Oh eso… tengo mis razones, y una de ellas es que descubrí que ustedes dos son la pareja perfecta.

-¿una de ellas? Así que hay más razones ¿cuáles son? – preguntó Ushio, cada vez más confundida por la tan misteriosa forma en que descubría que Tomoe nos ayudaba.

-Me las reservo, por ahora quiéranse mucho ¿vale? Ah, y ahora suban al auto tenemos que ir a la compañía ¿o no le has propuesto que trabaje contigo? –dijo dirigiéndose a Kazama.

-No le he propuesto nada… más bien la obligué jaja.

-Tal y como se esperaba de la hermana de Norio Kazama.

-¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi hermano?

-Soy una súper detective –dijo haciendo una pose graciosa. – suban ya, o nos tocará hora punta y detesto estar embotellada.

* * *

Condujo unas dos o tres horas con una manera de manejar imposible y por fin llegamos a una construcción muy lujosa con un letrero en la entrada "Compañía artística UI".

La construcción abarcaba toda la manzana ¿realmente Kazama era la dueña?

-Sé lo que estás pensando Sumi… esta compañía no la fundé sola, yo apenas y tenía las pocas ganancias de las últimas producciones en la compañía de tu padre y los ahorros para comprar mi auto… aunque si quieres enterarte de más detalles puedes leer el diario que te dejé, que de mi boca no saldrá esa información.

-Pero ¿cómo es que no me enteré de esta compañía?

-Por la misma razón que no te enteraste de la ruptura de mi compromiso, de mi salida de SaMu-I y de otros cuantos detalles. – justo en el clavo: hacía cinco años que ignoraba las noticias, dejé de comprar periódico, cerré el jodido Facebook… todo para no saber nada de Kazama ni de mi primo… tan sólo escuchar sus nombres me hacían sumirme en la depresión. Y ahora lo acepto: Fui una completa idiota por haber llegado a tales extremos.

-Bien, aquí las dejo… -dijo Hachi, así que Kazama y yo bajamos del auto. – en cualquier momento las vuelvo a molestar ¡bye!

-¿quién es ella? –dijo por fin Ushio

-No lo sé, de pronto apareció en mi vida revolviendo el aparente orden en el que me encontraba… aunque agradezco que haya aparecido, gracias a ella volví a verte. – acaricio su mejilla olvidándome del mundo. Estar con ella tiene ese efecto: hacer que olvide todo… incluso quién soy.

-Entremos, tengo que mostrarte las instalaciones.

* * *

Cruzamos la puerta principal y me quedé boquiabierta. Si la vista exterior te robaba el aliento, el interior seguramente te mataría de una asfixia… una decoración excelente, algunas esculturas modernas en el centro, pinturas de varios artistas (Van Gogh, Dalí, Remedios Varo, por decir algunos). Cada vez crecía más la curiosidad por saber con quienes había co-fundado la compañía.

-Como te habrás dado cuenta, en este edificio no se promociona exclusivamente el teatro, sino todas las artes… varios amigos y yo fundamos esta compañía hace cuatro años y medio y he de decirlo: somos la competencia más fuerte contra la compañía de tu padre. Y eso lo logramos hace casi un año con la presentación de "Edipo Rey", realmente tener un equipo de personas expertas en cada uno de las artes te da un plus ¿no lo crees?

-… entonces… mi padre no puede meter las narices en los asuntos de esta compañía ¿verdad?

-Así es. –me dice regalándome una preciosa y sincera sonrisa. – tenemos que ir a la recepción, debo firmar… luego te vienes conmigo a firmar tu contrato.

A mano derecha de la entrada principal estaba la mencionada recepción.

-Buenos días Kazam… ¡Debo estar soñando! ¿Sumika Murasame esta aquí? –dice una mujer al borde del paro cardiaco.

-Si Semimaru-san, y desde ahora trabajará aquí en esta compañía, espero que no te pegues tanto a ella ¿si?

-¡Entendido! Pero ¿puedo pedirle siquiera un autógrafo?

-la tienes frente a ti, ¿por qué no?

-Señorita Sumika… yo la admiro mucho ¡MUCHO! Por favor ¿puede regalarme un autógrafo? Me haría muy feliz tener una firma suya. – y mientras me adulaba sacó de entre un montón de papeles una fotografía (bueno un montaje hecho quizá en photoshop) de mí abrazándola a ella.

Aguantando la risa y enternecida por el detalle de que me pidiera un autógrafo, firmo su fotomontaje.

-A mi oficina. –dice Ushio jalando mi brazo conduciéndome a un pasillo. ¿estaba celosa? Yo sólo le estaba dando un autógrafo.

No le preguntaré si está celosa… sé de sobra cómo le enoja que le pregunten eso.

Pasamos un par de oficinas y en una de ellas hay un letrero

"Sumika Murasame" Seguramente debo volver al optometrista...

-Kazama ¿por qué hay una oficina con mi nombre?

-Ah eso, decidí que en cuanto te encontrara te daría ese puesto… esa será tu oficina cuando no estés interpretando un papel. –dice quitándole importancia al hecho de que hay una oficina destinada para mí.

Por fin llegamos a su oficina. Abre la puerta y me invita a pasar y tomar asiento.

-He de decirte, Sumi-chan, que te llevo buscando desde el día en que desapareciste, pero creo que busqué mal, pues te estuve buscando sólo en compañías de teatro… ¿qué hiciste en todo este tiempo?

-Trabajé en la industria tabacalera "Herbert"… llenaba la PC de datos estadísticos, precios de mercado, preparaba café, jugaba candy crush en la compu… ya sabes, trabajo típico de oficinista.

-¿de oficinista? De veras que eres extremista. Bien, no pregunto más… bueno, de hecho tengo una pregunta. ¿deseas volver a trabajar como actriz o prefieres tu vida de oficinista?

-es obvio que quiero volver a actuar… y renuncié a ese trabajo hace poco.

-ok, entonces firma. –sacó el contrato de un cajón. Curiosamente ya tenía mi nombre.

-¿segura que no conoces a Tomoe-san? ¿no la contrataste para buscarme o algo así? –dije al darme cuenta de tantas coincidencias.

-no, hoy es la primera vez que la veo… y nunca se me ocurrió contratar un detective para buscarte, se me hace algo patético.

-de acuerdo… esto me recuerda al día en que te llevé a firmar el contrato. _¿la pesada hija del dueño?_ _¿trágate esta?_ Bonitas expresiones para referirte a mí, Kazama. –dije cobrándomelas por lo que había escrito en su diario.

-Lo siento, en ese tiempo tenía un muy mal concepto de ti.

-Te perdono… pero deberías saber que yo propuse que te dieran el contrato… a pesar de que no tuviera una buena relación contigo y que el sólo verte me hirviera la sangre, noté que tenías un gran talento para la actuación.

-¿tu propusiste que me dieran el contrato?

-¿y quién más? ¿mi padre? El no tiene talento para descubrir artistas… lo único que sabe hacer es tomar buenas decisiones al contratar a los jefes de cada departamento. Antes quien dirigía los castings era mi madre… pero desde que falleció, Ichigo y yo quedamos a cargo.

-No tienes que tocar un tema doloroso para ti si no quieres. –dijo al notar mi cambio de ánimo al hablar de mi madre.

-siento que me hayas visto así… no sé por qué me dio por hablas de mi madre, quizá porque hace tiempo que no hablo de ella.

-¿quieres hablar de ella?

-En otra ocasión. En este momento quiero conocer las instalaciones. –intenté sonreír.

-Esta es la sala de pintura. –dijo al entrar a la primera sala, en la cual estaban expuestos como en un museo, varios cuadros y algunos murales en las paredes. -Aquí nuestros artistas en desarrollo exponen sus cuadros… pero donde los pintan es en estos talleres de acá. –dijo llevándome de la mano hasta una puerta que conducía a varios talleres impregnados de olor a pintura y solventes. –no los quiero molestar, así que vayamos al salón de escultura.

Sin esperar mi respuesta, me condujo a otra mini galería, en donde se podían apreciar distintos tipos de esculturas, algunas en cantera, otras en piedra, algunas más en madera, mármol…

-también los chicos y chicas de escultura tienen sus talleres, pero están más al aire libre, así que luego podrás ir a verlos. Ahora vamos a fotografía y cine…

Vimos todas las salas y al salir de cada una me contaba detalles de la construcción de cada una de ellas. Ella me transmitía toda la emoción de fundar cada departamento en cada palabra.

Estaba impresionada.

Kazama había sido capaz de crear un mundo maravilloso para cualquier artista, todo en menos de cinco años… mientras que yo simplemente había huido.

-¿Dónde está el baño?- pregunté al sentirme una inútil, viendo todo lo que había logrado mi novia.

-aquí a la derecha ¿no viste los letreros?

-jaja. Si que tonta. Espérame, ya vuelvo.

Entré y me dirigí directamente a los lavabos, lavé mi cara haciendo que el agua se llevara ese par de lágrimas que salían de mis ojos… no merecía siquiera llorar, ya no había que reprocharme por lo que no hice en el pasado, ahora tenía que redimirme, empezar de nuevo.

Sequé mi cara y salí de ahí para continuar con el recorrido.

Al salir vi a Kazama en una animada plática con un hombre, no podía ver su cara, pero esa silueta me resultaba conocida.

Volteó y al verme corrió hacia mí con los brazos abiertos.

-Primita te extrañé tanto.

-Hola Ichigo ¿cómo has estado? –pregunté confundida.

* * *

Excelente año para todos ustedes!


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Recuerdos tuyos

 **-Primita te extrañé tanto.**

 **-Hola Ichigo ¿cómo has estado? –pregunté confundida.**

 **Bien, ahora sí que no entendía nada: Kazama jura y perjura que no hubo boda con mi primo… pero ¿qué hace él aquí?**

 **-Prima ¿estás bien? Te ves pálida.**

 **-Estoy de maravilla.**

 **-No, Sumi-chan no estás bien –dijo Ushio. –esto es importante y debes saberlo: Ichigo y yo rompimos el compromiso, pero para poder hacerlo tuvimos que abandonar SaMu-i… no sabes cuánto poder puede tener tu padre sobre las personas.**

 **Mientras Kazama decía esto, mi primo se dedicaba a afirmar con su cabeza cada palabra dejando mi cabeza hecha un lío.**

 **-¿Mi padre? No, él no tiene control sobre nadie.**

 **-¿Planeas seguir engañándote? A pesar de que se obtenían buenas ganancias por cada representación, muy poco dinero llegaba a nuestras manos… casi todo se quedaba en el bolsillo de tu familia y si permanecíamos trabajando ahí realmente era por amor al arte, que no por la paga.**

 **-El punto es que no nos casamos, - continuó Ichigo –pero fundamos la nueva compañía juntos… recibimos el apoyo de dos personas más, personas que te resultarán conocidas: Akemiya y Taema Miyako.**

 **-Espera, de Taema no me molesta, pero ¿Akemiya? ¿Por qué el está involucrado en esta empresa?**

 **-Ya lo descubrirás en otra ocasión mi vida… -dijo Kazama acariciando suavemente mi mejilla. –por ahora tenemos un asunto más importante que resolver.**

 **-¿Qué asunto? ¿Aún hay algo más?**

 **-De hecho hay muchas cosas que no sabes, que no has podido o simplemente no has querido ver, pero ahora no es tiempo de que los descubras… pero hoy no es el día, hoy tendremos una cita.**

 **Todo esto lo decía sin tapujos, sin darle importancia a que estuviéramos frente a Ichigo. Aunque yo tampoco era consciente de que mi primo estaba ahí, hasta que él tomó la palabra.**

 **-¿Eso quiere decir que ustedes ya volvieron? – espera, creo que escuché mal.**

 **-Disculpa ¿puedes repetir tu pregunta? -pregunté a mi primo**

 **-¿Qué si ya volvieron? Jeje... aunque yo fui muy lento para darme cuenta de su relación y por darme importancia en la última presentación la presenté como mi prometida… pero contéstenme ¿ya volvieron?**

 **-Si no hubiéramos vuelto ¿crees que tu prima estaría aquí en esta compañía? ¿o crees que yo sería capaz de pedirle una cita?**

 **Algo en esta conversación como que no va… o no la entiendo ¿mi primo acepta nuestra relación? ¿Kazama la admite abiertamente? Necesito un pellizco, algo que me diga que no estoy soñando, o algo que me indique que veo visiones.**

 **-Entonces ¿nos vamos? –dice Ushio sacándome de mis pensamientos.**

 **-¿eh? Ah si vámonos.**

 **-entonces yo me encargo hoy de la compañía. ¡Diviértanse chicas!**

 **Aún no sé si estoy soñando, si es así, ojalá y no despertara nunca.**

* * *

 **Llegamos a un bonito restaurante, pasamos de largo las mesas del interior y nos dirigimos directo a la terraza.**

 **-Bienvenidas, soy Tate, -dice un guapo y bien educado mesero - aquí tienen la carta, -nos entrega una carpeta de piel que en su interior tiene impreso el menú -en cuanto decidan lo que tomarán háganmelo saber. ¿Desean algo para beber?**

 **-No, muchas gracias.- contesta Kazama. –en cuanto a lo que pediremos, me gustaría probar la langosta ¿y tu Sumi, qué pedirás?**

 **-Lo mismo.**

 **-Entendido, si desean algo más, háganmelo saber.**

 **-Kazama –digo en un suspiro.**

 **-Dime.**

 **-es que… soy una tonta. Yo no… no merezco esto, ve lo que sucedió por irme a los extremos**

 **-si vamos a buscar culpables de nuestra separación, no sólo eres tú. Yo no te conté nada del compromiso, tampoco Ichigo y… bueno lo importante en este momento no es culparnos por estos cinco años, más bien recuperar el tiempo perdido. Tenemos que celebrar que estamos de nuevo juntas.**

 **Si hay una persona que puede lograr cambiar el mundo a mi alrededor, esa es Ushio, quien justo ahora ha logrado hacerme sonreír.**

 **Platicamos banalidades, sonreímos como tontas, dejamos de lado ese tema que era tan doloroso para ambas:el tiempo de no vernos.**

 **Y descubrí nuevamente lo maravilloso que es estar enamorada.**

 **Comimos nuestra langosta, yo dejé más de la mitad sin tocar puesto que no soy de comer mucho, pero Kazama, ella lo terminó todo, incluso veía de vez en cuando hacia mi plato, como queriendo decir "¿te vas a comer eso? ¿puedo comerlo yo?", pero al parecer se contuvo.**

 **-¿quieres comerlo? -pregunté al ver cómo devoraba con la mirada el contenido en mi plato-**

 **-¿segura?**

 **-si, yo ya no tengo apetito.**

 **-¡Gracias!**

 **En cuanto salimos del restaurante, tímidamente, como una adolescente que ha conseguido su primer novio, ella buscó mi mano, sonreí y entrelacé esa mano con la mía.**

 **Y sí: fuimos el blanco de varias miradas, en cuanto nos veían las personas empezaban a murmurar. Pero a quién le importan los murmullos de los demás, a fin de cuentas voy caminando de la mano de la persona que amo, que me ama.**

 **Tengo la necesidad de provocar más a la bola de morbosos que no nos quitan la mirada de encima. Volteo a ver a Kazama, le sonrío y luego de unos milisegundos me adueño de esos labios carnosos que sin dudarlo un momento, me dan la bienvenida y no sólo eso, ella ha querido ir más lejos buscando que le dé la bienvenida a su lengua, cosa que le permito.**

 **Inevitablemente nos separamos a tomar aire y veo esa linda expresión en tu cara, esa que espero que sólo pueda ver yo.**

 **Misteriosamente ya nadie nos ve, o fingen no hacerlo, cosa que no me importa.**

 **El día se fue sin darnos cuenta. ¿Qué haremos ahora?**

 **Era simple, un par de miradas de complicidad, tomar un taxi y decir al conductor "al hotel city express por favor"**

* * *

 **En la recepción toman mis datos, nos dan la habitación 400 e inmediatamente tomamos el ascensor.**

 **Apenas y se cierra la puerta y soy acorralada entre sus brazos mientras recibo un apasionado beso que me indica que hoy tendremos una excelente noche, una noche mejor que la anterior.**

 **Se abren las puertas del ascensor anunciando que hemos llegado a nuestro piso y nos encontramos con las miradas de incredulidad de un par de ancianos a punto de un paro cardiaco. Explotamos en carcajadas al ver sus expresiones y salimos del ascensor en busca de esa recamara que está destinada a ser un lugar inolvidable para ambas.**

 **He de admitir que fue difícil llegar hasta la cama, pues no sé quién decidió poner una mesita en el camino, así que después de un inesperado tropezón que rompió uno de los besos más fogosos que me habían dado en mi vida, reviso si su pierna está lastimada, por si acaso la curo con ese viejo remedio que ha pasado de generación en generación: quito las estorbosas botas junto con las medias y empiezo a besar tierna y suavemente su pie. Un inesperado gemido se le escapa, mis oídos claman por escuchar más de aquella boca y sin meditarlo me deshago de esos jeans para "curar" las posibles lastimaduras en sus piernas. Y después de un momento de iniciado el tratamiento, vuelvo a su boca, no puedo simplemente empezar tan rápidamente con la parte baja…**

 **Interrumpe el beso y se levanta del piso invitándome a la cama, la sigo y ahora soy yo quien queda abajo, nos deshicimos de la ropa podría decirse que en tiempo récord, pues era muy grande la necesidad de sentir esa piel, de volver a sentir la embriagante sensación de su piel pegada a la mía.**

 **Comienza a masajear mis pechos con sus hábiles manos, mientras deja de besar mi boca y observa cuidadosamente mi expresión al sentir el roce de sus dedos que ahora juegan con mis pezones.**

 **-aahh – no puedo reprimirlo más y dejo escapar un gemido –esto apenas empieza – me dice tras escucharlo. Sus manos viajan con una excitante lentitud, recorriendo suavemente desde mi pecho hasta la entrepierna. Nota la humedad entre mis piernas y sonríe complacida. Siento el toque entre su dedo índice en mi clítoris -¡oh Dios! –es lo único que atino a gritar, es tanto el placer que me provoca y sólo es la primera vez en esta noche que ha tocado ese botón… creo que enloqueceré de placer.**

 **Sigue masajeando mis senos con su mano izquierda y con la derecha le brinda placer a mi intimidad y yo sólo cierro los ojos entregándome por completo a las sensaciones que me provoca.**

 **Esa indescriptible sensación inunda mis sentidos, estoy a punto de llegar, ella se da cuenta y aumenta el ritmo, mi cadera comienza a moverse, mi cuerpo entero se calienta. Mis jadeos se escapan con más frecuencia, con más volumen. Y detrás de un leve temblor en mi cuerpo, grito su nombre, grito que tal vez se escuchó por toda la cuadra.**

 **Tras recuperar el aliento, cambio de lugar con Kazama, ahora yo estoy arriba, me toca a mí brindarle todo el placer que se pueda imaginar… y el que no, también.**

 **Empiezo por su boca y me pierdo en un beso apasionado que casi hace que me olvide de mi misión.**

 **Me deslizo traviesa desde la boca a su oreja, si algo recuerdo de ella, es su sensibilidad en la oreja. Un par de lamidas y otras tantas mordidas y ya he conseguido oír de su boca varios jadeos. Este es sólo el principio.**

 **Sin despegar mi boca de su piel voy trazando caminos húmedos por su cuerpo. Sus firmes pechos, sus ya erectos pezones, su ombligo, todas esas áreas las he recorrido. He pasado unas cinco veces cerca de su vientre, consiguiendo que arqueé su espalda, pero una poderosa necesidad de hacerla suplicar, se apodera de mí.**

 **-Por favor- dice casi sin aliento –lo que ordenes. –contesto satisfecha, entendiendo a lo que se refiere y ahora estoy llegando a esa área reservada sólo para mí. Está tan mojada, un perfecto manjar para mí el que empiezo a probar. Y en cada lamida, en cada succión, más de ese líquido aparece dándome a entender que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo. Su respiración es entrecortada, jadea más que respirar.**

 **Introduzco mi lengua dentro de esos pliegues y comienzo a lamer incansablemente su intimidad.**

 **Mi mano derecha se aloja en sus pechos, la izquierda la mantengo en su clítoris, dando un suave masaje, provocando que grites mi nombre, que su cuerpo tiemble… que sus manos impidan que mi cara se aleje de su intimidad.**

 **Un fuerte espasmo seguido de un grito me dicen "misión cumplida", ha llegado al clímax. Sin fuerzas, suelta mi cabeza, y yo aprovecho para recostarme encima de ella y abrazarla.**

 **-Te amo- dice después de recuperar el aliento. –te amo y no dejaré que nada ni nadie me separe de ti.**

 **Lentamente se cierran sus ojos y yo disfruto ver esa tranquilidad en su rostro mientras se queda dormida. Ahora miro el techo… descubro que tiene un bonito decorado. Hasta este momento me doy cuenta de que tienen bonitos muebles aquí, quizá debería venir más seguido (a ignorar una vez más este precioso decorado).**

* * *

 **Mi vida se ha vuelto más agitada ahora: Kazama vino a vivir a mi casa, y eso quiere decir que mis horas de sueño se han reducido, he hecho las paces con Ichigo... también día a día vamos hasta la compañía y tenemos los castings para la próxima representación de la temporada de teatro enUI. Nos hemos decidido por una clásica de Shakespeare: Hamlet.**

 **En fin, los días se han vuelto más agitados, pero a pesar de todo, los vivo intensamente, disfruto de cada actividad del día como nunca lo hice y eso me hace sentirme plena.**

 **He vuelto a leer el diario de Ushio, muchas dudas asaltan mi mente, dudas que se niega a aclarar por pena o porque son temas dolorosos para ella. Varias páginas me hacían sonreír, pues en ellas plasmaba lindos pensamientos hacia mí… pero lo que leo ahora no hace más que sorprenderme y traer a mí esos recuerdos que tanto intenté alejar.**

 _8 de noviembre de 2006_

 _Se supone que debo romper ese compromiso lo más pronto posible, no lo he hecho durante todo este tiempo porque eso podría significar perder el papel de "Elisa" y eso significaría alejarme de Sumi, pero ahora que estamos a tres representaciones de cumplir con el contrato me armé de valor y fui hasta la oficina de Ichigo. Sólo para entererme de que nuestro mayor obstáculo tenía el nombre de Tenkai Murasame y que no nos permitiría safarnos del compromiso así como así...  
_

-Hola Ichigo ¿puedo pasar?

-Adelante.

-bueno yo… quiero hablar acerca del compromiso.

-ese tema… verás –dijo algo tenso. –Mi tío, Tenkai Murasame se enteró del compromiso y… al parecer desea que tengamos la boda en cuanto termine "Lluvia de rosas", conozco a Tenkai-sensei y sé de lo que es capaz. Créeme cuando te digo que literalmente nos matará si no cumplimos una de sus órdenes… si tanto amamos nuestros empleos no ha más que acatarnos a lo que mi tío ordene. ¿Ganamos todos no crees?

No contesté, sólo me fui de esa oficina, no quería ver la cara de ese tonto que no tenía las pelotas suficientes como para pelear por lo que quería. ( ¿Y qué había de mí? yo tampoco estaba luchando por nada, claro amo mi empleo: el teatro, pero nunca creí amar a alguien mucho más que al teatro SUMIKA)

Aún así ¿qué podíamos hacer?

La única opción que se me vino en ese momento fue terminar las representaciones tan tranquila como siempre… ya se me ocurriría algo, como siempre.

 _9 de Noviembre_

 _No he podido siquiera aparentar calma y lo peor: no puedo ver de frente esos ojos grises que me dan fuerzas para continuar._

 _El único momento que tengo para mostrar cuánto la amo es dentro de escena en mi papel de Rita. Terminando la representación el peso de la realidad cae sobre mis hombros, bajo la mirada nuevamente y huyo de ella como el peor de los cobardes._

 _Fui una tonta al pensar que el compromiso con Ichigo sería como decir "agua va", pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo estúpida que fui al tomar ese anillo para obtener un protagónico._

 _Estoy consciente de lo peligroso que es tener a Tenkai Murasame de enemigo, pues los rumores que corren en esta compañía no le dan una buena fama, el único camino posible para salir bien librada, es llevarla por las buenas con él… pero yo amo a Sumika._

 _Debo pensar en algo, debo encontrar la manera de romper el compromiso con Ichigo no importa si resulto herida en el proceso. No hay nadie con quien tenga que estar más que con ella y debo encontrar la manera._

 _Pero… entre más busco la manera de salir de este pozo a donde yo salté por voluntad, menos planes encuentro. Creo que a final de cuentas soy una cobarde._

 _14 de noviembre._

 _No tengo el más mínimo anhelo por vivir, pero no tengo el valor suficiente como para quitarme la vida._

 _Mis lágrimas se han agotado después de tantos días entregada al llanto, los muebles de mi casa se han convertido en basura tras mi ataque de ira y mi único consuelo ahora es este diario en el que dejo mis penas._

 _Lo recuerdo todo, pareciera que es una película que veo cada segundo… el momento en que la perdí._

[Sumika: ¿Por qué? … ¿Por qué? No… nadie va a responderme. No tengo derecho a ser feliz por ser homosexual ¡vaya bola de estupideces! Jajaja (ríe con amargura) Dime mundo ¿alguna vez me dejarás ser feliz? No te he pedido nada, incluso no te pedí que dejaras de señalarme por ser diferente…

Sumika: …Por favor déjame estar con ella, déjame amarla y si no vas a concederme eso, por favor, déjame desvanecerme junto con el viento.

Kazama: -aparezco detrás de ella- No es necesario desaparecer, aquí estoy contigo, no soportaría que desaparecieras.

Camino hasta llegar a su lado.

Toma amablemente mi cara con sus manos. Susurra "te amo" y al oír la frase, no puedo evitar contestarle "no tanto como yo". La beso con ese terrible miedo a perderla, queriendo fundirme con ella para no volver a separarnos.

Una lágrima traicionera se me escapa. Parece que lo notó

Vuelve a subir la cortina… el elenco se reúne en el escenario.

Una chica alta de cabello negro sube al escenario, la he visto un montón de veces venir a nuestras representaciones, al parecer por eso se le permitió subir. Nos entrega un ramo de rosas a Sumi, a Ichigo y a mí

Acto seguido, Ichigo toma un micrófono preparado para alardear

\- Damas y caballeros… hace apenas medio año que esto era un simple sueño, una simple meta en mi vida. Escribir el guion de esta obra fue un verdadero reto para mí, debo aceptarlo, elegí personajes cliché, pero esto no importaba… mi intención era lograr una historia que cautivara al público no por sus efectos especiales como una película… más bien por todo aquello que nos hiciera reflexionar que no somos más que simples humanos con la única esperanza de vivir el amor, sin importar color de piel, edad o género.

Tras una ronda de aplausos, siguió hablando

\- A partir de ahora nos daremos unas vacaciones. Pero antes de que se retiren de este teatro quisiera agradecer su asistencia… sin el público nosotros no somos nada. Y quiero agradecer a las protagonistas. Ellas fueron mi principal soporte no sólo al actuar como "Elisa" e "Ingrid", sino para escribir la historia. Les pido un fuerte aplauso para mi prima Sumika Murasame.

Orgullosa de su trabajo pasa al frente.

\- Y también un fuerte aplauso para mi prometida… Ushio Kazama.

\- Espero que cuides mucho a Ichigo… significa tanto para mí. -simplemente auch... lo merezco]

 _La vida que soñé vivir junto con ella se fue al retrete, sus palabras hicieron que incluso pudiera escuchar a mi corazón romperse en miles de pedazos._

 _Intenté hablar con ella, pero la prensa me lo impidió, contesté con amabilidad muchas de sus preguntas, otras relacionadas con el compromiso las dejé sin contestar._

 _A punto de hablar con ella, un montón de personas me rodearon pidiendo un autógrafo, al igual que a ella._

 _Tras 45 minutos de repartir mi firma en montones de papeles la vi alejarse, no caminaba hacia su camerino como todos los días, esta vez era hacia el estacionamiento. Sabía exactamente lo que hacía: huía de mí, de todo._

 _Corrí lo más rápido que pude para alcanzarla, pero cuando llegué, ella estaba dentro de su auto encendiendo el motor._

-¡Sumika! ¡Sumi-chan! ¡déjame explicarte! ¡Escúchame por favor!

Pero no volteó, pisó el acelerador y me dejó ahí.

Salí a la calle a buscar un taxi para seguirla, pero ninguno apareció. Luego de un buen rato de esperar a que pasara cualquier taxi, un lujoso auto gris se estacionó frente a mí y bajó una mujer de cabello negro.

-¿qué ocurre?

-Ella me dejó.

-¿Piensas dejarla ir?

-¡No, pero el puto destino se empeña en que no la alcance…!

-Sube a mi auto, yo te llevo.

Subí al auto sin preguntar nada y ella empezó a conducir, me llevó hasta su casa y luego de tocar desesperada el timbre, la casera del lugar me dijo que no había llegado.

Buscamos casi hasta el amanecer. Intenté contactarla por el móvil muchas veces, pero no lo contestó.

-Debes descansar- me dijo esa mujer que tan desinteresadamente me había ayudado. Acepté la petición más por respeto que por ganas, ella no tenía la obligación de desvelarse por mí.

-¿puedes llevarme a mi casa?

-Por supuesto, dime hacia dónde tengo que ir.

 _Desde ese día no he salido de casa. No he comido._

 _Y ahora, después de escribir cada suceso, una frase se repite en mi cabeza "debo recuperarla"_

 _No sé cómo lo haré, pero no descansaré hasta encontrarla._

* * *

 **No imaginaba que el hombre que se encargó de cuidarme por mucho tiempo, quien me proveía de alimento, educación y abrigo hubiera obligado a Ichigo a mantener el compromiso… quizá no fue intencional, pero con esto me orilló a huir, a estar lejos de ella.**

 **-¿Leíste el periódico de hoy? – Kazama me sacó de mis meditaciones. Se escuchaba molesta, tensa, nerviosa, una mezcla de todas.**

 **-no amor, aún no lo leo –respondí preocupada al escuchar su tono de voz. -¿qué ocurre?**

 **-Míralo por ti misma. –dijo mostrando la primera plana.**

 **"SaMu-I anuncia Hamlet dentro de su temporada teatral de verano.**

 **Ayer por la tarde, el presidente ejecutivo de la renombrada compañía de teatro anunció que este verano llegarán con nuevos bríos a los escenarios, no con propuestas nuevas como están acostumbrados a hacerlo y como arrasaron en aquella ocasión con 'lluvia de rosas' Acostumbrados a las excelentes producciones de esta compañía sabemos que será un excelente trabajo, ahora hay que esperar la propuesta que nos tiene la compañía UI que al momento ha sabido darle buenos dolores de cabeza a la compañía dirigida por el señor Murasame. "**

 **-"Esto no puede estar pasando"- pensé. Pues nuestro plan era dar a conocer la temporada de verano justo el día siguiente y mostrar que también representaríamos a Hamlet simplemente nos haría pasar como unos verdaderos copiones.**

 **Definitivamente mi padre nos estaba declarando la guerra.**

 **-¿Qué haremos ahora? -preguntó Kazama preocupada.**

 **-haremos lo que tengamos que hacer. ¿mi padre quiere pelea? la tendrá.**

* * *

:D Gracias por leer!

Sé que la historia va rápido, la verdad no soy buena con ritmos lentos más q para leerlos. Bueno tengo un fic lento por aquí por si quieren husmear...

Que tengan una excelente semana ;)


	19. Chapter 19

**"¡Ser, o no ser, es la cuestión!—¿Qué debe más dignamente optar el alma noble entre sufrir de la fortuna impía el porfiador rigor, o rebelarse contra un mar de desdichas, y afrontándolo desaparecer con ellas?"**

 _ **Soliloquio (monólogo) de Hamlet, escena I, Tercer acto.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

 **Problemas con la utilería**

-¡No hay tiempo! –dije harta de escuchar las propuestas de la obra con la cual reemplazaríamos Hamlet. – nos estamos rebajando mucho de nivel, esto es arte, no un chiste… en mi opinión deberíamos presentar Hamlet, ya lo tenemos todo listo: actores, escenografía, iluminación, vestuario, ensayos completos.

-Pero… seremos criticados por presentar lo mismo que tu padre. –dijo Ichigo

-Seremos criticados, siempre lo hacen, presentemos lo que presentemos nos criticarán ¿Qué más da? Apoyo a Sumi-chan en tomar el riesgo. –dijo Ushio con ese aire de seriedad que tanto me enamoraba.

-Bueno… llevamos dos votos a uno, Akemiya, Miyako ¿ustedes qué opinan?

-Por mi parte, no quiero hacer más utilería, además es cierto, ya lo tenemos todo. Voto por Hamlet. –dijo Akemiya como en un intento de ganarse mi simpatía, cosa que no había logrado en los últimos meses ni porque Ushio me lo pidiera.

-Bien, tres a uno, ya han ganado –dijo Miyako. – Así que ya no necesitan de mi voto, aunque yo también apoyo la idea de Murasame.

-OKAY. Ya entendí –dijo Ichigo con un dejo de molestia. –Entonces presentaremos Hamlet.

-Perfecto, te encargamos la dirección, como siempre. –dijo mi amada novia en tono burlón.

-yo aviso a los chicos. –dije levantándome de mi lugar, para buscar en la agenda los números de los actores que aún seguían esperando por las nuevas propuestas.

* * *

-¿Es un hecho que presentarán Hamlet? –Preguntó la chica del noticiero de medio día, que se encontraba frente a mí sosteniendo una grabadora de voz.

-Es un hecho, claro. Ha sido una inesperada coincidencia que SaMu-i también haya decidido presentar este bello drama. Se ha ensayado por meses esta puesta en escena y la hemos pulido detalladamente, así que en cuanto nos enteramos de que había alguien más a punto de representarla, realmente nos sorprendimos. Pero hemos tomado la decisión de seguir adelante con este proyecto.

-Así que dejaremos al público la decisión de acudir a la compañía de teatro que mejor les parezca. –Agregó Ichigo.

-¿La señorita Murasame aparecerá en esta puesta en escena? –preguntó otro reportero.

Pusimos nuestra mejor Poker face.

-Eso, por supuesto es información confidencial y lo averiguarán en el estreno. Muchas gracias por venir a visitarnos a UI, ahora, disculpen que tengamos que dejarlos, pero aún estamos con los preparativos para el estreno de este viernes. –dijo mi primo, con el tono más educado que pudo.

* * *

¡CASA LLENA! Y una alegría que inunda mi pecho. Hacía tiempo que no veía un escenario de teatro ser utilizado. Hacía tiempo que deseaba ver cómo se llenaban los asientos de gente ansiosa por ver una presentación teatral, este sin duda era mi mundo.

Y también extrañaba el placer de interpretar un papel. Lo decidieron todos los actores, tanto Ichigo como Ushio se mantuvieron al margen de las votaciones, tenía que ganarme el papel de Ofelia por mí misma… y lo logré.

Minuto a minuto, he disfrutado estar encima del escenario, incluso lo he disfrutado más que esas escenas de celos de Ushio, al ver en los ensayos las escenas donde "Hamlet" coquetea con "Ofelia"... no sabía lo celosa que podía llegar a ser mi novia.

Lástima de volverme loca en el cuarto acto, tal y como lo dictaba el guión; lástima que para lo único que aparezco en el quinto acto es para ser enterrada. Pero… aún empieza la temporada y estoy ansiando que llegue el día de mañana.

* * *

 _"La guerra que los monstruos de teatro se declararon comenzó . Ayer por la noche, ambas compañías iniciaron la temporada de verano con excelentes resultados en taquilla, llenando sus localidades hasta el tope. Los críticos de teatro nos mantuvimos esperando con ansias estas presentaciones y hoy por fin podemos decir sin temor a equivocarnos que si hay que definir un ganador en esta contienda, serían los novatos – Ushio leía envoz alta la crítica en el periódico, mientras que todo el equipo, incluida yo, nos mordíamos las uñas esperando el veredicto. – y no sería de extrañarse que declaremos ganador a UI, pues ha mostrado pasión al trabajar en cada una de las artes. Hoy, a escasos cinco años de la creación de esta compañía, no hay otra recomendación para estos talentosos artistas más que sigan puliendo su talento…"_

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

-¿Hola? –contesté con una sonrisa mi teléfono sin checar el número entrante, estaba más al pendiente del artículo.

-Muchas felicidades _hijita_. –se escuchó mi padre al otro lado de la línea en un tono bastante sarcástico.

-Gracias por tus sinceras felicitaciones. –respondí.

-¿se puede saber qué es lo que estás haciendo en esa compañía? SaMu-i debería ser tu prioridad, ese fue el último deseo de tu madre.

-El último deseo de mi madre fue yo actuara en la compañía, no que me encargara del Staff. –toda la felicidad por haber escuchado las buenas críticas, se había convertido en molestia. – si no tienes más que decir, tengo que irme a ensayar. –colgué.

-¿quién era cariño? –preguntó Ushio al ver mi semblante.

-Un acosador. –volví a sonreír, tenía un nuevo asunto que resolver. - ¿puedes acompañarme? Hay un detalle con la utilería.

-¿algo mal con la utilería? –preguntó confundida mientras caminábamos al teatro.

-Sí, ayer lo noté… a mitad del soliloquio. –dije con cara de preocupación.

Entramos al camerino de Harada, ese chico guapo de ojos negros tremendos y de la sonrisa Colgate, quien interpreta a Hamlet.

-¿Qué hacemos en el camerino de Harada-kun?

-Venimos por el cráneo, es con lo que hay problemas. Él mismo me lo dijo. –tomé ese cráneo de plástico y salimos del camerino.

-Y bien ¿cuál es el problema? –dijo revisando con la mirada el cráneo.

-¿no escuchas? Tiene algo flojo. Agítalo si no me crees.

Ushio siguió mi indicación y al percatarse del sonido, agitó con más fuerza. Del hueco que correspondía al ojo derecho salió un pequeño objeto que fue a dar al piso.

-¿un anillo? –dijo luego de inclinarse a ver lo que había salido del cráneo. – PERO ¿A QUIÉN DEMONIOS SE LE OCURRE METER ESTO EN LA UTILERÍA? -gritó muy molesta.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA. –no pude evitar explotar en carcajadas. –A veces eres tan densa. –dije aún con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-¿De qué hablas? –dijo Ushio aún sin enterarse de nada.

-Fui yo quien puse ahí el anillo… - ahora era cuándo me empezaban a sudar las manos. - ¿Entiendes lo que quiero? Es que ya no puedo esperar más tiempo y no soportaría perderte de nuevo.

-¿Estás haciendo lo que creo que haces?

-Estaba pensando… sé que no es muy romántico que el anillo de compromiso salga del ojo derecho de un cráneo, de hecho creo que fue una mala idea, pero, lo importante… lo que vengo a decirte es: Ushio Kazama ¿te convertirías en mi esposa?

Ella seguía ahí, de pie frente a mí, parecía que había visto a un fantasma. No me respondía, tan sólo seguía atónita, tratando de descubrir si le estaba jugando una broma.

-Ushio, ¿necesitas tiempo para pensar? –dije para romper el silencio, y la tensión en la que me envolvía.

-No hay que pensar nada. –habló por fin y se arrojó a darme un fuerte abrazo, acompañado de un apasionado beso.

-¿Eso es un sí? –pregunté luego de que nos separamos a tomar aire después de tal beso.

-Es un "aguanta cariño hasta que terminemos las representaciones que prometimos" - ¿Dejà vu?

-¿EHHH? –pregunté asustada.

-jajaja, quería ver la cara que ponías. Por supuesto que me casaré contigo Sumi-chan. –dijo soltando el abrazo que nos unía, para ponerse en su dedo anular ese bonito anillo de oro con una bonita esmeralda al centro, que tanto tardé en elegir para ella.

-¡Felicidades! –Salieron los miembros del equipo de actuación y de staff, de quién sabe dónde.

-¿y cuándo es la boda? – preguntó Ichigo dirigiéndose a mí Ushio.

-No lo sabemos, apenas acabo de darle el sí, además la temporada acaba de iniciar. –respondió mi ahora prometida.

-Sí, pero esta vez me aseguré de ser yo quien esté comprometida con ella. –dije con una sonrisa, convirtiendo en un chiste aquel suceso en el pasado.

-Ushio –Interrumpió Miyako nuestras risas. - ¿invitarás a tu hermana a la boda?

"¿Ushio tiene una hermana?", fue lo que pensé yo, y antes de preguntarle a Kazama por ese familiar del que apenas me enteraba, ella misma hizo una pregunta:

\- ¿Hermana? ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó confundida.

-Estoy hablando de Tomoe, por supuesto. -contestó Miyako con una sonrisa.

* * *

 _ **Les advertí que tenía planes telenovelezcos con Tomoe... XD**_

 _ **aquí tienen la entrega del capítulo.  
**_

 _ **Me tardé más de lo que pensé en volver, pero lo compensaré y pasado mañana subo el próximo capítulo y cada tercer día un par de capítulos más para estar al corriente.**_

 _ **Saludos y gracias por leer!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

 **Hachisuka (el mundo a traves de sus pupilas)**

-Ushio –Miyako interrumpió nuestras risas. - ¿invitarás a tu hermana a la boda?

"¿Ushio tiene una hermana?", fue lo que pensé yo, y antes de preguntarle a Kazama por ese familiar del que apenas me enteraba, ella misma hizo una pregunta:

\- ¿Hermana? ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó confundida.

-Estoy hablando de Tomoe, por supuesto.

* * *

-...así que somos hermanas. –dijo Kazama luego de que el mesero se alejara de nuestra mesa con nuestros pedidos.

-Supongo que Taema te fue con el chisme.–Dijo en un puchero la más alta. –Sí, somos hermanas… medias hermanas en realidad, esta sublime belleza e inteligencia son herencia de nuestro padre.

-Pe… pero ¿cómo es que…

-No culpemos a nuestro padre de no habernos presentado, el caso es que tenía miedo de que lo odiaras por haberme tenido fuera del matrimonio. – Hachi interrumpió a mi novia antes de que terminara de formular su pregunta.

Luego de escuchar decir a Miyako que ellas eran hermanas, no lo pensé dos veces: invité a cenar a Tomoe, tenía la necesidad de saber si eso era cierto o no. Curiosidad más bien.

Yo sólo era un monigote en medio de esta reciente e inesperada reunión familiar. Pero sentía que debía estar ahí, a fin de cuentas le debía a Hachi el haberme reunido con Kazama.

Y antes de que Tomoe continuara a contarnos su versión de los hechos, una persona entró al restaurant.

-Hola chicas. –nos saludó amigablemente. –Hola mi amor. – frente a nosotras, le dio un atrevido beso a Tomoe ¿Qué tanto me perdí del mundo?.

-T… tú y Taema? –Pregunté BASTANTE sorprendida.

-Te dije que tenía novia ¿no?

-¿EHHH? –exclamamos Kazama y yo al unísono.

-¿Cómo? ¿No sabían? Pensé que ella ya les había dicho. –dijo Miyako ruborizada, cosa poco común en ella.

-Pues ya se enteraron, igual tarde que temprano lo sabrían. – sonrió quien ahora robaba la atencion de todas– Siéntate, estás a punto de escuchar una interesante historia.

-Esa "interesante historia ya la escuché". –dijo la rubia en tono de presunción.

-Pero ahora tenemos a este par enfrente –refiriéndose a nosotras. –debes tomar nota de sus rostros, seguro que saben hacer gestos interesantes. Por si acaso prepara una cámara.

-Y bien ¿a qué hora nos contarás esa "interesante historia"? – preguntó Kazama movida por la curiosidad.

-Ya, ya. –suspiró. –Pues…

 _Nací un 3 de diciembre del año 1989, y no se molesten en hacer cuentas, tengo 28 años. Me crié al lado de mi madre a las afueras de la ciudad… y hay que admitirlo vivía feliz._

 _No tenía un padre y eso hacía que los niños de mi edad me apuntaran con el dedo, como si el tener a sus dos padres juntos los hiciera superiores a mí. A pesar de ello, a pesar de esos niños conseguí vivir tranquilamente mi tierna infancia._

 _Cuando cumplí cinco años conocí a Keisuke Kazama, me llevó de regalo una muñeca y mucha ropa linda, pero no fue por eso que el conocerlo se hiciera memorable para mí, sino el hecho de ver esa cara que me sonreía amablemente… y que al mismo tiempo mostrara arrepentimiento. Yo era apenas una niña y no supe descifrarlo en ese instante, pero algo me decía que quería que esa persona sonriera de verdad._

 _Comenzó a hacerse habitual que viniera a verme. De igual forma, empezó a hacerse habitual que mi madre saliera de paseo o de compras justo cuando él aparecía por la casa._

 _Jugábamos a cualquier estupidez, era divertido ver cómo ese hombre permitía que lo maquillara como a una princesa o se comía parte de mis pastelitos de lodo… eso entre lo que recuerdo._

 _Pero el juego más interesante fue una vez que él me dijo que estaba cansado de jugar al salón de belleza, sacó un par de pistolitas de agua y me enseñó a jugar "policías y ladrones" de ahí en adelante sólo jugábamos ese juego haciendo que poco a poco me olvidara de mis juegos con el maquillaje o con mis muñecas y es que era mejor jugar a descubrir quién era el asesino que cambiar pañales a una muñeca, o hacer que Barbie volviera una vez más con Ken._

-Que aproveche. –dijo el mesero, luego de poner los platos con comida sobre la mesa, al igual que las bebidas.

-Ese era el tipo de hombre que solía ser. –dijo Kazama con nostalgia refiriéndose a quien fuera su padre. –y… ¿cómo te enteraste que él era tu padre?

-le pregunté a mamá… y bueno, es que ya tenía cuatro años de conocerlo, pero se me hacía extraño que una persona que había conocido en mi quinto cumpleaños, que se decía un amigo lejano de mi madre llegara a mi casa y se pasara las horas platicando o jugando conmigo.

* * *

 _Mi madre se puso nerviosa al escuchar mi pregunta y me dijo que esperara un momento, que tenía que hacer una llamada. A la media hora de que hizo su llamada, llegó él y me saludó con amabilidad como siempre._

 _"Hay algo que tienes que saber" dijo mi madre, "este hombre es tu padre". Bien, es patético pero juro que me sentí Luke Skywalker al escuchar lo que me acababan de decir._

 _Salí corriendo de casa, corrí hasta que mis piernas dejaron de responder y me tiré en el piso, me emocionaba saber que tenía un padre, y que mi padre fuera esa persona, ese tipo de persona… pero al mismo tiempo tenía tanta ira ¿por qué ese hombre que al parecer era mi padre había estado ausente tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué no vivía junto con mi madre como tantas familias lo hacían? Con estas preguntas inundando mi cabeza y el cansancio por mi reciente huida de casa caí profundamente dormida._

 _Al abrir los ojos me encontré con la sorpresa de que ese hombre velaba mis sueños. Estaba sentado a mi lado sin hacer ruido._

 _-Entonces… tú eres mi papá. –dije tratando de sonar calmada._

 _-Sí y estoy feliz de ser el padre de alguien como tú y me encantaría acompañarte día a día en tu crecimiento, pero eso no lo puedo hacer._

 _-¿por qué no puedes?_

 _-Tengo otra familia. –dijo después de tomar aire (y valor) para hablar. –debes odiarme ¿no? –Una lágrima atravesó su mejilla. Esa era la primera vez que veía a un hombre llorar._

 _-¿tienes hijos y una esposa? –preguntas muy maduras para mi edad, o tal vez solamente inapropiadas._

 _-Sí: tengo a mi esposa, Chizuka… y una hija, se llama Ushio –al decir su nombre una chispa de felicidad apareció en su rostro. –tiene dos años menos que tú pero es igual a ti en muchos aspectos, por ejemplo: odia la escuela y cuando está preocupada arruga la naríz, justo como lo estás haciendo ahora._

 _Si he de aceptar algo, es que en ese momento deseé ser esa chica, deseé con todo mi corazón ser esa Ushio, el ser la hija que estaba oculta, a las sombras de todo el mundo y enterarse que hay una que por el hecho de haber nacido dentro del matrimonio y por tanto monopolizar la atención de Keisuke… ¿qué había hecho yo para que las cosas sucedieran de esa forma?_

 _No pregunté cómo es que habían llegado a concebirme, era algo que sólo ellos deberían saber. El cómo se conocieron y demás detalles que hicieron que yo naciera no necesitaba saberlos. No es que no quisiera saberlo, de hecho la curiosidad me comía por dentro, pero es que no quería echar sal a la herida._

* * *

 _Al principio me porté muy mal con él. Luego de que me enteré que él era mi padre creo que era natural que me portara así de mal con él… y aún así seguía apareciendo todos los fines de semana._

 _Entendí algo después de varios fines de semana: La tal Ushio Kazama monopolizaba de lunes a viernes su tiempo, pero los sábados y domingos estaba ahí para mí y yo los estaba desperdiciando. Entonces volví a dirigirle la palabra._

 _De ese tiempo en adelante no hay mucho que contar, más que él era una persona genial que escuchaba todas las estupideces que se me ocurrían y se mantenía al pendiente de mis gastos personales además de mi salud._

 _Pero en la víspera de mi cumpleaños dieciséis hice algo bastante estúpido:_

 _-¿pedirás algo para tu cumpleaños?_

 _-No quiero nada. -Sonreí  
_

 _-No te creo, las chicas siempre quieren algo. Dime ¿qué es lo que quieres?_

 _-Quiero… quiero conocer a mi hermana. -Cuando dije esto, su rostro se puso pálido, en mi vida había visto que alguien se pusiera así._

 _-Es broma. –dije nerviosa. –sólo quiero que me sigas visitando._

 _-No es que no quiera que se conozcan. –dijo por fin. –es que me aterra la reacción que ella tenga… de verdad que soy una pésima persona._

 _-No papá, no lo eres. – le sonreí y lo abracé como si yo fuera la persona mayor y él un pequeño con miedo a la oscuridad._

 _-Ella, ahora tiene catorce años. –empezó a contarme. –le encanta el teatro y ahora está estudiando en el centro de estudios de la SaMu-I._

 _-¿SAMUI? Qué nombre más tonto. –me reí._

 _-¡Óyeme niñita! No es un nombre tonto – se quedó callado un momento. –sí, creo que es un nombre tonto jaja, es que le pusimos el nombre sólo para llenar los formatos que nos pedían, nunca nos dimos cuenta del juego de palabras._

 _-¿Tú eres fundador?_

 _-Sí, soy fundador de esa compañía. La "SA" viene de mi apellido... bueno, sólo la segunsa sílaba, ya sabes de Ka-Za-Ma... Ahhh ya me hice pelotas  
_

 _-¿Qué hay de las demás sílabas? -Dije sonriendo y dándole a entender que había comprendido  
_

 _-De Murasame, ¿Alguna vez escuchaste hablar de la gran actriz Megumi Murasame?_

 _-Es la mejor amiga de mi madre- de pronto entendí cómo fue que mis padres se conocieron._

 _-Ah, si… -aclaró su garganta. –y la I no es un apellido, es porque la ególatra Hitomi Taema no quiso usar su nombre y puso "yo" en inglés, de hecho tiene una hija una año menor que tú, se llama Ximena._

* * *

-¡¿El padre de Kazama es fundador?! – interrumpí a Tomoe en su relato.

-No puede ser que no lo sepas. –dijo Ushio en tono reprobatorio. – deja que continúe.

-Como les iba contando… -retomó la palabra

El gerente del restaurant nos veía con ojos asesinos. Como si fuera nuestra culpa que su hora de cerrar fuera a las 11:30 pm.

-Estamos por irnos. –dijo Taema apenada, cosa rara.

Salimos del restaurant, eran las 12:15 am… Quizá el gerente tenía sus razones para vernos de esa forma.

-Vamos a mi casa a seguir con esto. –les propuse a las chicas. –no pienso quedarme con las dudas.

-pero yo quiero mantener el misterio. –dijo Hachi con un puchero.

-No, hoy mismo nos terminarás de contar todo. –dijo Ushio en un tono amenazador, que aseguraba muerte inmediata a Tomoe si no continuaba.

Subimos en el coche de Hachi, esta vez traía el coche gris abollado, ese que llevaba la primera vez que la vi mientras esperaba el metro.

Camino a casa las chicas platicaban animadamente. Mientras que Ushio y yo nos manteníamos perdidas en nuestros pensamientos.

Estábamos reunidas las hijas de aquellas personas que hacía años habían fundado esa compañía tan espectacular… y ahora la dejábamos en manos de mi padre, una persona que no apreciaba al arte como lo que era, sino por los la$ ganancia$ que generaba tal compañía.

Ushio quizá se encontraba asimilando que tenía una hermana, incluso una cuñada.

-No queda mucho que contar de mi historia con mi padre. –su semblante se tornó triste, al igual que el de Ushio y la razón era obvia.

* * *

 _Tenía ya los veintiún años cumplidos, incluso ya tenía una profesión: era agente policiaca, cosa que no les gustó a ninguno de mis padres, puesto que me jugaría diariamente el pellejo, pero eso era lo que a mí me apasionaba, al igual que esos juegos de policías y ladrones con mi padre._

 _Fue en el mes de abril, el primer fin de semana de ese mes… la última vez que me visitó._

 _Me mostró una fotografía de esa chica. Tenía la piel clara, una enorme sonrisa y… esas tremendas bu... ok eso no es importante. Ella era la otra hija, la que posiblemente sería ya una actriz._

 _-A pesar de que no te la presente como se debe, espero que tú algún día la conozcas, estoy seguro de que se llevarían bien._

 _-¿De qué hablas?_

 _-El próximo fin de semana no podré venir. Me realizarán una operación el próximo jueves. Dicen los médicos que es una pequeña falla en el corazón y que si no me opero estaré en problemas, así que les daré el gusto a esos idiotas y dejaré que esculquen en mis entrañas._

 _A pesar de que lo hacía sonar como una broma, ya no era una cría como para no entender el significado de todo lo que me había dicho: eso era una despedida._

 _Ni siquiera se realizó la operación. No porque él no quisiera internarse y realizarse esa operación que ya tenía programada… es que no llegó a ver el amanecer de ese jueves._

 _El miércoles por la tarde recibí la noticia… mi madre me dijo que un paro cardiaco se había llevado la vida de mi padre._

 _Otro fin de semana acompañando a mi padre. No, esta vez no era así, esta vez presenciaba cómo depositaban sus cenizas en un mausoleo… y lo presenciaba de lejos, toda esa gente era desconocida para mí. Las únicas caras conocidas eran Megumi Murasame, la mejor amiga de mi madre y… Ushio, mi media hermana, a la que conocí por esa foto._

* * *

 _… Recordé esa despedida "espero que tú algún día la conozcas" y lo tomé como su última voluntad. No, esa era en realidad su última voluntad y yo lo haría realidad. Pero primero tenía que encontrar la forma más sutil de acercarme a ella, eso y no preocupar a mi madre._

 _De pronto una idea cruzó por mi mente: Necesitaba dejar de ser un simple policía y convertirme en un detective._

 _Sabía que esto no iba a ser como Sherlock Holmes o detective Conan, las cosas no son tan fáciles como en las series o las novelas, trabajaría en casos en serio, casos que me pondrían la carne de gallina, pero a fin de cuentas lo que importaba en mi vida era descubrir la verdad. Era quizá este sentimiento de encontrar la verdad en todo, no como cuando era una niña que me decían "tu padre falleció hace tiempo" y luego de pronto aparece un tipo a decirme que él es mi padre. Sólo quería deshacerme de esa incomodidad de no haberme enterado cómo sucedían las cosas a mí alrededor._

 _Y por fin me decidí a buscar a mi hermana, a conocerla y de alguna forma cumplir esa última voluntad de nuestro padre._

 _Encontré a mi llegada a la ciudad varios pósters anunciando la próxima puesta en escena de SaMu-I "Lluvia de rosas", en la cual tenían como protagonista a Ushio Kazama y a alguien más que sólo era anunciada como la hija de los famosos Murasame._

 _Por supuesto que no llegaría así nada más y decir "Hola, soy tu hermana", así que decidí un acercamiento más sutil, algo como pedirle un autógrafo y de a poco irme ganando su confianza sonaba bien… bueno, ese no era un plan maestro, pero ya iría afinando detalles, por ahora compraría mi boleto para la primera presentación._

 _¿Qué puedo decir? No pude acercarme a Ushio más que a pedirle su autógrafo. Se le veía distraída, perdida en pensamientos, así que me fui ese día del teatro sin lograr ningún avance._

 _Volví a el teatro a verla actuar y era maravilloso sentir lo que ese elenco transmitía, incluso me sentí identificada con ellas, puesto que en mi vida había logrado tener una relación seria con hombres, de hecho era más fácil para mí convivir con chicas. De un momento para otro empecé a preguntarme si yo era hétero, bi, o les._

 _¡Por Dios! Nunca había reflexionado tanto en mi vida… Pero lo importante no era eso, lo importante fue mi descubrimiento: esas miradas que las protagonistas mantenían en el escenario._

 _No es que yo supiera de actuación, pero esas miradas nadie podría actuarlas, eso era la verdad: mi hermana y la chica que actuaba a su lado estaban enamoradas._

* * *

 _Empecé a acudir con mayor frecuencia al teatro, tenía que probar mi teoría. Bueno, eso en realidad ya era un pretexto. En alguna de mis tantas visitas al teatro me hice consciente de la existencia de una muy guapa miembro del staff, sería la temática de la obra, sería cualquier cosa, pero ahí estaba yo: babeando por la chica que me recogía mi boleto y con una sonrisa me daba la bienvenida a la función._

 _A pesar de que mi meta era encontrarme con Ushio y contarle de nuestros lazos de sangre, ahora tenía otro objetivo en la mira: conquistar a esa mujer que sin enterarse de que me la estaba comiendo con la mirada, seguía recibiendo amablemente al público que acudía a ver "Lluvia de rosas"._

 _No me imaginé lo que vendría al final de la noche, de hecho, creo que nadie lo imaginaba._

 _El público entero se emocionó tras la noticia, llovían flashazos de varias cámaras… y dos personas se forzaban a sonreír acorde a lo que se acababa de anunciar: el afeminado y mi hermana estaban comprometidos._

 _¿Acaso era yo el único espectador que se daba cuenta de lo que en realidad ocurría?_

 _Ambas chicas impacientes por terminar su fila de autógrafos, impacientes por huir de ese asfixiante lugar. Murasame-kun terminó primero de firmar, saludó amablemente y salió corriendo._

 _Estaba decidido, si ellas se amaban YO tenía que ser su Cupido._

 _Corrí con el pretexto de pedir un autógrafo a Kazama, pero en vez de obtener su firma le señalé con la mano el pasillo, ese pasillo por donde aún se veía la espalda de una Sumika huyendo._

 _También la llevé en mi coche a buscar algún rastro de Murasame, pero no la encontramos… supongo que desde ese día dejé de luchar por decir la verdad sobre que somos hermanas, y desde ese día buscaría a Sumika para de alguna forma volverlas a unir._

Ahí lo tenía, esa historia que quería conocer acerca de esta mujer y sus razones de reunirme con Kazama... pero ahora había un tema que deseaba conocer, deseaba conocer esos detalles incluso más que la historia de Tomoe.

-¿puedo preguntar algo? -dije después de un rato.

-¿qué cosa? -dijo Hachi con su habitual sonrisa.

-¿C...cómo es que Miyako y tu...bueno... terminaron juntas?

-¡Oh! esa es una linda historia ¿te la cuento? -dijo Tomoe con una mirada pícara... ahora más que nunca quería conocer los detalles.

-¡Por favor, cuéntenlo! -imploró Erica, puesto que ella también quería saberlo.

-Bueno pues hace unos años...

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

¡Maldito teléfono! justo tenía que sonar cuando me contarían una historia que pintaba para ser muy interesante.

-¿diga? -contesté de mala gana.

-Sumi, -se escuchó la voz de Ichigo, sonaba muy preocupado. -tienes que venir al hospital, es urgente... -

* * *

 **Ok... tardé un día más de lo q pensé en actualizar... culpemos a que casi es 14 de febrero y estoy a contrarreloj con los detalles :D (y también ayudo a mi hermano con un regalillo para su amors)**

 **Aquí tienen un capítulo más de su telenovela ;)**

 **Les recuerdo que esta es una adaptación (a la cual casi no le cambié detalles jojojojo), pero me hubiera gustado ver sus rostros al leer que Kazama y Tomoe son hermanas, no habrán gemelas malvadas (o si?)**

 **Gracias por leer! actualizaré pronto, I promise!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

 **Giro inesperado... todo ocurrió tan rápido  
**

Cuando volteo a ver la realidad, me encuentro sentada en esta oficina por la que nunca creí volver a pasar en mi vida. Revisando propuestas para representar un musical… un musical con el que trataremos de reivindicar esta compañía que hace algunos años ha sido acechada por UI.

¿Qué cómo terminé aquí? Yo misma me lo pregunto.

Y es que todo ocurrió tan rápido…

Esto ya había ocurrido alguna vez, eso de correr desesperada hacia ese lugar tan pulcro, infestado de olor a formoles, alcoholes y algunas medicinas… lleno de personas en bata blanca corriendo de un lugar a otro, y yo… esta vez no quería que fuera como hace algunos años, no quería que terminara así, no de nuevo.

 _-hija, acabo de recibir una llamada. Tenemos que ir al hospital, es tu madre._

 _Subimos al auto de mi padre y nos encaminamos al hospital como si el llegar más rápido pudiera ayudar de alguna manera a mejorar el estado de salud de mi madre… y sin embargo, al llegar ya no hubo más nada que pudiésemos hacer._

 _Mi padre preguntó por la salud de mi ella y ese hombre canoso en su uniforme azul de quirófano sólo atinó a quitarse la mascarilla para mover la cabeza en forma negativa… ella ya no estaría más entre nosotros._

 _Lloré amargamente, su partida fue tan repentina… ella, tan sana, esa persona que ese mismo día había salido de casa con una sonrisa y la promesa de "vuelvo en un momento"… ella se había marchado para no volver y eso… era lo que más dolía._

 _Se suponía que ella viviría más, su salud siempre había sido muy buena, todo indicaba que moriría como toda persona en este mundo deba hacerlo: por la edad, con todas sus metas (o la mayoría de ellas) cumplidas._

 _Pero no fue así, su vida fue truncada por un mal nacido que al no tener los pantalones y la determinación de buscar un empleo decente, optó por presionar un gatillo con tal de obtener cuantos bienes trajera encima esa persona a la que llamé "madre"._

* * *

El aire a mí alrededor se sentía pesado. Mis pasos, sin embargo se volvieron ligeros.

Un mar de preocupaciones que creía olvidados en algún cajón, justamente venían a golpearme en la cara.

Lo que había sido una interesante y agradable velada junto con ellas tres se fue al traste cuando escuché las palabras de Eric. "Tienes que venir al hospital, es urgente… es Tenkai"

No dije nada, sólo me levanté precipitadamente del sofá y en abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me encontraba en la avenida esperando por algún taxi que pasara de casualidad por ahí.

-¿sabías que yo también te puedo llevar? –dijo Tomoe quien se acercó manejando su automóvil. –No sé si te parezco tan poco confiable, y tampoco sé la situación que te haya obligado a salir de esa forma de tu casa y dejarnos preocupadas, pero ahora no es el momento de desconfiar, así que ¿a dónde te llevo?

-Al hospital central. –dije en automático.

Subí a su auto y volví a sumirme en preocupaciones, a pensar en todo tipo de situaciones… a plantearme lo peor.

Lo veía y seguía sin creerlo, esa persona imponente que parecía que nunca pisaría un lugar como estos justamente estaba frente a mí, postrado en una camilla, conectado a varios aparatos que incansablemente luchaban por mantener sus signos vitales.

"Un choque contra otro automóvil" eso dijeron los médicos quienes dejaban a merced de Dios o de cualquier otro ser todopoderoso la vida de mi padre.

Dejé de lado que Hachi estuviera ahí buscado alguna palabra, algo para animarme. También olvidé que ahí estaba Ichigo, atento a cualquier noticia que nos pudieran dar y… olvidé que Kazama estaba en mi casa sin saber lo que en este momento ocurría.

Sí: él había hecho de mi vida amorosa un infierno desde la primera vez que me enamoré.

Sí: él que ni siquiera se ocupó de buscarme en esos cinco años y sólo se aseguraba de que no volviera a encontrarme con Ushio…

Pero era mi padre y no era por la costumbre moral de preocuparme por su vida que yo me encontraba ahora en ese hospital, es que a pesar de todo él era mi padre; él y mi madre eran los responsables de que hoy estuviera viva, yo ya había sufrido ver a mi madre en un ataúd por causas similares, ese asalto en el banco… pero el hecho es que alguien más la había arrebatado de mis manos.

Además, él no fue un patán conmigo (no toda la vida), él fue un padre paciente, incluso amoroso aunque él lo negaba. Aunque de alguna forma siempre terminaba de la misma forma: le daba más importancia a lo material, tal y como lo había aprendido a lo largo de su vida, sin embargo yo era feliz creciendo en ese hogar junto con mis padres.

A pesar de la opinión que tuvieran los demás acerca de él, para mí era diferente: yo amo a mi padre.

Ahora estaba ahí de pie, frente a una camilla viendo el pasivo rostro de mi padre, vencido por los sedantes que le habían aplicado y por las heridas que ese choque habían provocado.

Temiendo que por segunda vez esa terrible escena en mi vida.

Interminables horas esperando por alguna noticia de su estado de salud. Decían los doctores que me dejara de preocupar, que su salud se empezaba a estabilizar, pero seguía ahí, acostado en esa camilla, cubierto de vendas; con los ojos cerrados y sin la intención de abrirlos.

* * *

Cuatro días seguidos viajando de la compañía al hospital y del hospital a la compañía, siguiendo al pie de la letra lo que decía mi madre y algunas otras personas: "la función debe continuar".

-Deberías descansar. –dijo Ushio, quien apenas acababa de entrar al hospital a hacerme compañía. –los doctores han dicho que se está recuperando, tal vez deberías volver a casa a dormir.

-Gracias amor, -sonreí sin ganas. –pero me quedaré aquí un poco más, tal vez tú deberías descansar.

-No me iré de aquí si no es contigo, llevas mucho tiempo sin dormir adecuadamente. De hecho te llevaré a mi casa que está más cercana que la tuya.

-¡Que me quedo! ¿Acaso no entiendes?

-De hecho hoy no voy a hacer caso de tus tonterías, ya te han dicho que el estado de tu padre está mejorando y no queremos que seas tú la próxima en ocupar una camilla en este hospital. –y como si fuera un costal de avena me levantó de mi asiento en esa sala de espera para luego sacarme del hospital. ¿De dónde se hizo tan fuerte?

Llegamos a su casa, era la primera vez que yo pisaba ese lugar y ahora estaba pensando en lo mucho que me hubiera gustado llegar ahí en plan de visita y no como lo hacía ahora, como una niña caprichosa.

* * *

Desde lo de mi padre y para "no causarme molestias" Ushio volvió a su casa, además ¿de qué le servía esperarme en mi casa cuando yo no regresaba ahí ni por una muda de ropa?

A pesar de decirle tantas veces que ya no era una niñita, me estaba comportando como tal. Estaba completamente en "Modo inútil" y ella sin quejarse de nada, me llevó a la ducha, me desvistió y me templó el agua, incluso talló mi espalda… todo para serme útil de alguna manera.

Mi energía estaba destinada para darlo todo en el escenario, pero cuando bajaba de él, volvía a ser ese vegetal.

Hasta que ese miércoles volví al hospital luego de la función.

-Buenas noches señorita Murasame. –dijo esa enfermera quien tenía incluso más ojeras que yo. –le tengo buenas noticias: su padre ha despertado.

Di las gracias como me habían educado hace más de veinticinco años y caminé, no: volé hasta esa habitación.

-Buenas noches papá. –saludé aliviada de volver a ver sus ojos grises mirándome. – me alegro de que te encuentres mejor.

Y como resultado obtuve una sonrisa torcida y luego el ser ignorada por él.

-Entiendo si me ignoras… -dije algo triste de ver esa reacción. –no fui la hija que educaste, no soy la hija que esperabas que fuera y en cuanto volví a la actuación me fui con Kazama, todo sin dejarte ningún mensaje. –la culpa estaba haciendo grandes estragos en mi persona.

-¿y cuando me llevarás a casa? –dijo mi padre en un tono seco luego de un largo rato de un pesado e incómodo silencio.

-En cuanto los médicos te den el alta. –contesté sorprendida de que me hablara.

-Entonces sal de aquí, vete -ordenó – nos vemos cuando me den el alta o mejor aún, envía a alguien más.

Salí del lugar sintiéndome la peor de las personas.

Me fui directamente a mi casa, al menos contaba con la tranquilidad de que mi padre viviría… no tenía idea de cuánto más, pero aún estaba entre los vivos, esto a pesar de que mi relación con él sería algo turbia, me hacía algo feliz.

* * *

No pude aparecer por el hospital en una semana entera, no tenía caso que fuera al hospital si mi padre estaría ignorándome durante toda la visita, así que ahora me concentraría en el trabajo además las representaciones estaban a punto de terminar, de hecho esta sería la última semana.

-Buenas tardes hablo del Hospital Central ¿Con la señorita Sumika Murasame?

-si, soy yo. ¿Ocurre algo malo con mi padre?

-De hecho hablamos para informarle que mañana a las 5:30 pM, el señor Tenkai será dado de alta.

-Muchas gracias, ahí estaré. –colgué el teléfono y me quedé congelada ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

Las heridas de mi padre, aunque no eran graves, no le permitirían salir de cama por algún tiempo, por lo que debía acondicionar una recámara para él, además con mis compromisos de trabajo seguramente no podría darle los cuidados necesarios.

Encendí la computadora y busqué todo aquello que necesitaría: todos aquellos aparatos, una camilla, silla de ruedas por si acaso y una enfermera.

Por primera vez en mi vida agradecía que se hubiera creado el internet, puesto que todo lo que necesitaba lo conseguí de una manera inesperadamente rápida.

… Ahora lo que seguía. Tomé el teléfono y marqué su número.

-¿Kazama?

-si. –dijo tratando de sonar tranquila -¿todo bien con lo de tu padre?

-De hecho, sobre eso tenemos que hablar. ¿tienes tiempo de venir a mi casa?

-Claro… llego ahí en unos veinte minutos ¿vale?

-Te espero. –dije y luego presioné ese botón rojo para terminar la llamada.

Desde el accidente de mi padre no había cruzado palabra con Ushio, la relación que hacía poco tiempo había llegado casi a la perfección se me estaba escapando de las manos. Y ahora, pocas cosas quedaban para recuperarlo, claro que yo la amo con todo mi corazón, sin embargo ahora mi prioridad era…

-Hola. –dijo al cruzar la puerta y darme un beso rápido. -¿cómo sigue tu padre?

-Él está bien, hace casi una semana que despertó y…

-¿él ya despertó? ¿Cómo es que me lo dices hasta ahora? –sonó molesta.

-lo siento, no fue mi intención dejarte al margen… yo…

-ya, déjalo, no importa. Ahora él está bien y podrás concentrarte de nuevo en la compañía.

Era el momento, tenía que armarme de valor y contarle de mi decisión. "No me odies" recé para mis adentros, tomé aire y:

-Yo… en cuanto termine… en cuanto se acaben las representaciones de Hamlet volveré a la compañía de papá, alguien tiene que hacerse cargo. –dije con la vista puesta directamente en mis zapatos.

-…En verdad estoy harta de esto. - ¿En qué momento creí que iba a acariciar mi cabeza como a un cachorro? Caminó de vuelta a la salida –Es increíble que vuelvas a dejar todo por hacer feliz a Tenkai.

Y así, tirando mi propia felicidad a la basura… en realidad tirándola por el caño, cuando Tomoe y Kazama me la habían traído en bandeja de plata; fui a recoger a mi padre al hospital al día siguiente… quizá algún día sí conseguiría la felicidad, pero eso sería después, ahora tenía que cuidar de esa empresa que tanto trabajo le había costado levantar a mi madre y a sus co-fundadores.

En resumen había hecho mi elección: decidí que estaría con mi padre.

Crucé esa puerta una vez más. Hacía tanto tiempo que no entraba a esas oficinas, pero ahí estaba ahora en la oficina de mi padre donde tantas veces se habían gestado acaloradas discusiones muchas relacionadas a mi vida personal y en un porcentaje menor, las discusiones que tenían que ver con decisiones relacionadas a las puestas en escena.

Suspiré y me acerqué a revisar los pendientes que yacían sobre el escritorio.

-buenos días. –dijo una voz femenina que logró sobresaltarme. –Sumika ¿verdad? Yo soy Takemi Yabase , encargada de organizar los castings. Mucho gusto de poder conocerte al fin. –dijo galantemente y me ofreció su mano.

-Hola, mucho gusto… en realidad desde hoy me haré cargo de la compañía, en lugar de mi padre.

-¡Qué sorpresa! –ni siquiera me preguntó si mi padre me había enviado. –Vamos, te presentaré a todos. – tomó de mi mano y empezó a caminar.

* * *

 **Aquí queda el capítulo, literalmente todo ocurrió tan rápido XD ustedes ni se espanten tanto que al fin y al cabo está por terminar este fic (2 capítulos de hecho :o )**

 ***Takemi Yabase es una karateka que aparece en algunos capítulos del manga. Sumika tenía mas pretendientes (as) de las que podía darse cuenta jojojo**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

 **Tu vida no me pertenece**

Era extraño, a pesar de que había pasado tanto tiempo alejada de esta compañía parecía que siempre había estado ahí trabajando como siempre, vigilando que todo se hiciera correctamente. Incluso los miembros del staff ponían demasiada atención en realizar perfectamente su trabajo, porque según el rumor, si me llegaba a encontrar cualquier defecto todos se quedarían en la calle.

Mi imagen de bruja se había mantenido o incluso fortalecido, aún si todo era en realidad un tonto rumor.

Era tiempo de reunirme con el personal con el cual me había presentado desde el primer día. El tema de la reunión era ¿qué representaríamos la siguiente temporada?

-Quiero representar "Evita" –dijo una chica que realmente estaba traumada con las canciones de Madonna.

-¿un musical? Por favor, lo que hacemos acá es teatro clásico, no vengas de venenosa. –dijo un joven que al parecer pasó su vida aprendiéndose los entremeses de Saavedra.

-Yo voto por hacer un musical. –dijo Takemi Yabase. –deberíamos reinventarnos ahora que estamos amenazados por la competencia, if you Know what I mean. -Me miró

Tenía razón en eso, pero a mí me ponía en una encrucijada. Obviamente se refería a UI, la compañía donde estaban mis mejores amigos, las personas más importantes de toda mi vida… y el amor de mi vida.

-Oye, entiendo tu preocupación, pero ahora estás en la compañía de tu padre. –dijo esa castaña de nombre Yabase, adivinando mis pensamientos. –desde que decidiste que estarías dirigiendo este lugar en lugar de tu padre, decidiste luchar contra todos ellos.

Ahí estaba ese "no sé qué", esa encantadora habilidad que hacía que una persona me agradara, eso que poseían tantas personas a mi alrededor, esa determinación, esa forma de hacerme ver las cosas sin tapujos… esa forma de traerme a Kazama a la mente de nuevo.

Agité mi cabeza para sacarme a Ushio del pensamiento, este no era el momento de hacer volar mi mente, mi alma en pensamientos acerca de ella. Aclaré mi garganta.

-Me parece bien la propuesta de hacer un musical, -empecé a decir. – sin embargo creo que debemos dejarlo a votación, no creo que debamos representar algo que los actores no quieran representar, eso provocaría que su actuación no sea la óptima.

Los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar lo que acababa de decir. ¿incredulidad ante mi comentario? Tal vez.

-No les hagas caso, hace tiempo que nadie les preguntaba su opinión. Ni siquiera yo me había molestado.

Al parecer esta chica tenía cierto poder en esta compañía.

Hicimos la reunión con todos los actores que tenían contrato, el resultado de la votación fue: haríamos un musical.

Así que ahora el staff estaría en problemas entre iluminación y los escenarios, además de que habría que conseguir músicos.

Luego de esa reunión y ya para retirarme a casa a hacer compañía a mi padre que aún seguía aplicándome la ley del hielo, pedí a los miembros del elenco propuestas para la próxima producción.

-Buenas noches Noe-san. –saludé a la enfermera que diariamente se ocupaba de mi padre. -¿alguna novedad?

-Buenas noches, no, no hay nada que deba contarle de su padre, salvo que hoy sí comió bien.

-Gracias… y ¿sigue despierto?

-Se quedó dormido hace una media hora.

-Perfecto. Puedes ir a tu casa, yo me haré cargo de él, hasta mañana. Que tengas buenas noches.

* * *

-¿Vaselina? –dijo Yabase con aire de burla. – ¿De todo lo que podemos representar? definitivamente debemos elegir otro.

-Ya hemos descartado todos los musicales, -La miré hastiada- dilo de una vez, tú quieres que presentemos "el fantasma de la opera" ¿verdad?

-Para ser honesta… si –empezó a acercarse a mí de una forma peligrosa, cosa que a decir verdad no me era del todo desagradable – y creo saber cómo puedo convencerte.

¿Es que acaso estaba coqueteando conmigo?

-¿Qué haces? –pregunté justo cuando sentía su respiración en mi rostro.

-Busco conseguir que la directora ejecutiva de SaMu-I se rinda ante mis encantos y me deje producir mi sueño dorado.

En menos de un segundo, la palma de mi mano se había estampado en su mejilla, llegando incluso a voltearle la cara. ¿Es que me vio cara de fácil?

-¿Así es como se han decidido las temporadas en este lugar desde que me marché? –dije sumamente enojada (¿o confundida?). – No sé por qué me hayas tomado o qué imagen tengas de mí. Tampoco sé si esto era una broma, pero desde ahora si quieres hablar conmigo que sea por favor de asuntos exclusivamente relativos a asuntos de producción ¿Estamos?

Y con un problema más a mi lista salí de mi propia oficina azotando la puerta.

¿Problema más? Si, debo llamar "problema" a que casi caigo en sus encantos ¿qué puedo decir? Yabase-san es agradable a la vista, muy bella en realidad y no me habría importado corresponder a su torcido deseo de seducirme por conseguir su musical, sin embargo Kazama sigue rondando mis pensamientos.

No sabía con exactitud cuál era mi relación con Ushio, no desde aquel día… quizá debí asegurarme de preguntar antes de venir a dirigir esta compañía, pero eso habría sido demasiado cinismo por mi parte y ahora "¿qué somos?" era una pregunta que quedaba flotando en el viento.

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué me fui de mi oficina? En vez de eso debí sacar a esa chica de ahí y revisar las propuestas que más prometieran.

* * *

Más tarde y con los chakras alineados entré a mi oficina, Takemi ya no estaba ahí.

No logré hacer ningún avance. Tantos guiones que revisar, tantas solicitudes para los próximos castings y tantas ganas de mandar todo a la mierda.

En resumen el teatro de un día para otro se convirtió en un dolor de cabeza: desde que por segunda ocasión había perdido personas que eran tan importantes para mí.

Sí, mi padre seguía vivo, atendido por una enfermera en casa, pero seguía sin dirigirme la palabra y Kazama… desde esa discusión dejó de marcar insistentemente y abandonó la casa.

Tal vez fue la emoción del momento la que me llevó a proponerle matrimonio sin pensar nada más que en ese deseo de tenerla, de poseerla, de que un papel lo hiciera oficial: "ella era mi mujer".

Pero ya no importaba, el accidente de mi padre y los sucesos posteriores a esto habían quitado la venda de mis ojos.

Mi deber principal ahora era mantener esta empresa que habían fundado esas personas: mi madre, la madre de Miyako y… el padre de Kazama. Estoy en lo cierto, ¿verdad?

¡Basta de pensar! Me iré a casa a darme una ducha y luego dormiré. Pensar en mis problemas no es la clave, sino pensar en las posibles soluciones.

* * *

-Buenos días Yabase- san ¿necesitas algo? –dije sin quitar la vista de mi pila de papeles.

-De hecho –dijo luego de aclarar su garganta –vengo a disculparme, no sé qué fue lo que me sucedió ayer. Te ofendí de una forma espantosa y debo rogar que me disculpes.

-Bien, olvidaré lo sucedido, sólo prométeme que no volverá a suceder. –dije como una madre regañando a sus hijos.

-Lo prometo.

-ahora dime ¿tanto deseas presentar "el fantasma de la ópera"? –aquí viene mi "yo" chantajista, esa que usa a la gente para que haga todo el trabajo que me corresponde.

-¡Con toda el alma!

-Entonces ve preparando un presupuesto y todo lo que necesitemos. Para mañana quiero el guión y dentro de tres días quiero que esté organizado todo lo que se relacione con los castings.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? –preguntó con una obvia incredulidad en su rostro.

-Si no quieres representarlo, ahorita me puedo decidir por cualquier otra. Y soy fan de clóset de Les Miserables. -Sonreí perversamente

-¡NO!, ¡tiene que ser el fantasma de la ópera! En un momento te tengo todo listo. –salió de mi oficina dejándome con la tranquilidad de que yo no haría el trabajo.

Esa faceta tan tierna hacía irreconocible a esta mujer quien últimamente era mi única compañía. Aún después de dos horas que salió de mi oficina, sigo mi sonrisa tonta de recordar su entusiasmo… ese entusiasmo que creía haber olvidado, el entusiasmo que ponía mi madre en todos sus proyectos.

Mi mente divagó un poco… no, de hecho divagó demasiado: mi madre, la persona que había traído el teatro a mi vida; la persona que hizo de mí quien soy ahora. La persona de la que tanto tiempo me costó aceptar su repentina partida.

Y yo, como mala hija la había olvidado. De pronto me sentí una pésima persona, la que dejó olvidado a su padre por más de cinco años por un inútil malentendido; la que no había buscado a hablar con su supuesta prometida; la que nunca había ido a visitar siquiera la tumba de su madre, ese recuerdo de que alguna vez vivió entre nosotros.

* * *

-Hola madre… lamento no haber venido antes. –sonreí nerviosa… como si mi madre estuviera ahí de pie, mirándome, escuchándome, dando golpecitos en mi hombro para que me animara. –no tengo ninguna excusa ahora para decirte y que me disculpes como solía ser antes… ya debes saberlo, mi padre estuvo a punto de irse contigo y yo de forma egoísta le pedí al cielo, al universo que lo dejaran conmigo… no sé siquiera lo que te estoy diciendo. –tomé aire y empecé a decir lo que quería expresar desde el principio. – yo… hace poco más de cinco años me enamoré como nunca, pero no fue lo que tú y mi padre esperarían… una mujer, era una mujer la que hacía que mi corazón se acelerara. Lo sigue haciendo, sólo que ella no está aquí conmigo, la hice a un lado para salvar tu empresa, para salvar el trabajo que mi padre ha hecho los últimos siete años pero… no sé qué hacer… yo… la quiero a ella… y no sé, no sé lo que debo elegir.

-Llámala –dijo una voz a mi espalda, causando un gran sobresalto (¿quién no se sobresaltaría cuando se supone que estas en una "conversación" con una persona muerta?)

-¿C-Cómo dices?

-Que la llames ¿o acaso ya la has llamado? –dijo Hachi levantando una ceja. -Si lo que quieres es tomar una decisión es lo que deberías hacer, llamarla y hacer tu balanza como corresponde.

Tomoe aquí, debí sospecharlo...

-No, he estado ocupada.

-Ella también, pero creo que sigue esperando tu llamada.

-¿Me estabas siguiendo?

-No, de hecho vengo a visitar a mi padre ¿ves? –dijo señalando otra tumba, frente a la de mi madre con el nombre Keisuke Kazama al frente. - Además yo cumplí con mi misión al hacer que se reencontraran y volvieran, si deciden que es mejor no estar juntas es cosa de ustedes dos, ya no tengo porqué meterme más en sus asuntos.

-Tengo que irme. –dije evitando su mirada. Ella tenía razón, aunque me hubiera encantado que volviera a intervenir como en aquella vez… además, con todo este tiempo dudo que Ushio quiera volver a saber de mí.

* * *

Ahora mi tiempo estaba consumiéndose en revisar los resultados del casting… uno demasiado reñido de hecho. A pesar de que dicen repetidamente que UI "nos está comiendo el mandado" los castings en estos tres días han sido agotadores y espléndidos: los actores que se presentan con esperanzas de ganar cualquier papel, aunque por supuesto los hombres pelean por el papel del fantasma… o siquiera el del vizconde. En cuanto a las chicas, todas quisieran interpretar a Christine.

En resumen, cualquiera puede llevarse uno de estos papeles tan peleados, su talento los respalda; debido a eso Yabase y yo estamos aquí en mi oficina, tratando de decidirnos y asignar esos codiciados papeles de una vez. Y… ¡Cielo santo! Estoy pasando demasiado tiempo con ella, tanto que me da miedo que se repita lo del otro día (y peor, que yo misma permita que PASE algo)

-Deberías volver a UI –dijo Rebeca viendo mi semblante. –Tu lugar es allá…

-Pero, mi padre aún no se recupera, -dije luego de sacudir mi cabeza para sacarme esos pensamientos. -además no creo que tenga ya muchos asuntos que resolver allá… y aún no hemos logrado avance alguno en esto- le señalé las fichas de cada actor que había audicionado.

-… -suspiró –me pregunto por qué la gente se empeña en sufrir cuando la felicidad está tan a la mano. Mañana hacemos esto, tengo que dormir... ¿Murasame-san?

-dime.

-No vale la pena todo el trabajo que hagas, incluso si está bien hecho. Si no consigues lo que en realidad anhelas, cualquier cosa que hayas hecho en tu vida te parecerá inútil.

Salió de la oficina dejándome completamente perpleja.

Nunca mencionó el nombre de la dueña de mis suspiros y sin embargo, yo sentía que lo que había dicho se relacionaba con ella. O quizá es lo que yo deseo que signifique.

Parecía que la única que se resistía a volver con ella era yo misma.

Aún así… aún así yo había elegido quedarme con mi padre.

-Tadaima. Buenas noches. –dije por costumbre al entrar a casa, sin embargo debido a la hora, todo estaba en completo silencio.

Llené la bañera y sumergí mis preocupaciones y dudas en agua caliente (casi hirviente).

Filosofar

Pensar

Reconsiderar

Buscar

Encontrar (respuestas, por supuesto)

Eso fue lo que hice mientras el agua se enfriaba, para luego inevitablemente salir de esa bañera y secar mi cuerpo desnudo y luego poner alguna prenda para ir a dormir.

* * *

-¿Dónde está Noe-san? –preguntó mi padre luego de varias horas.

Ella solía llegar a las 7:30 cada mañana y ahora mismo eran casi las 3:00 pm y la chica seguía sin hacer su aparición, de modo que yo no había salido a la compañía para cuidar a mi padre hasta que la enfermera se dignara a venir.

Ya le había marcado incontables veces a su teléfono de casa y al móvil, incluso había dejado mensajes en su contestadora y los de texto en su bandeja de entrada… todos sin respuesta.

-¿Qué haces aún aquí? –dijo en tono de que me estaba regañando.

-Estaré aquí hasta que Noe-san aparezca.

-No me hagas sentir un inútil, sólo sigo en silla de ruedas, pero soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para cuidarme solo. Vete a tu compañía.

-La compañía de mi madre. –puntualicé.

-¿Estás en SaMu-I? –preguntó con incredulidad. -¿no se supone que trabajas con ese par?

-Desde que te dieron el alta me he hecho cargo de todo en nuestra compañía, padre, incluso estamos preparando la nueva temporada.

-Mi compañía no te necesita. Deja de hacer cosas innecesarias.

Otra vez mi padre me veía como una inútil… y yo aún ahí cuidándolo, temiendo por su vida, por su bienestar.

-¿Porqué eres así papá? –caí al suelo dejando todo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre mis rodillas. Mis manos en el rostro ocultando mis lágrimas. Sintiéndome poca cosa. – ¿tan de poca ayuda he sido en la compañía… en tu vida?

-La gente se vuelve inútil cuando se convence de que es inútil. Si tú te has convencido de eso, de poco sirve mi opinión.

-¡Quiero serte útil! –grité desesperada. –incluso te elegí… te elegí y decidí dirigir la compañía, los elegí por sobre Kazama, la chica que amo…

La mirada severa de mi padre se posó en mis ojos por un momento, un casi infinito momento.

-Culpa tuya. –dijo luego de un rato. -¿Acaso yo te di a elegir? ¿Acaso ella te dio a elegir? Cada una de las decisiones han sido tuyas hija.

Y yo apenas caía en esa verdad tan obvia: nadie me había dado a elegir, nadie, ni siquiera mi amada, tampoco mi padre… eso había sido algo completamente mío, una decisión que de manera muy egoísta yo había tomado. Algo que quizá todos a mí alrededor trataban de decirme, de gritarme, pero que yo había ignorado o tal vez simplemente decidí volver a huir.

-pero la he perdido. –dije vencida.

-Al único que perdiste fue a mí, desde que decidiste que eras lesbiana… todo el apoyo que pudiera ofrecerte se desvaneció en cuanto me enteré de tu relación con ella. Pero, a pesar de todo sigo siendo tu padre, sigues llevando mi sangre, mi apellido. –Suspiró – Aunque si te soy sincero, todo lo que acabo de decir es lo que siento que piensas de mí, lo que imaginas que yo diría y me decepciona que lo creas. -Me miró- La realidad de las cosas es que soy tu padre y te amo, no entiendo esto de tí y tu gusto por las chicas, pero te amo... Ahora bien- se aclaró la garganta anunciando sutilmente que cambiaría de tema- ¿desde cuándo te interesa lo que yo opine de ti? Desde que te conozco has roto todas mis reglas, incluso fuiste novia de Akemiya, justo cuando dije que estaban prohibidas las relaciones amorosas entre los miembros de la compañía...

-Padre... -dije- si yo estuviera con un hombre en vez de ella ¿estarías más tranquilo?

-Nunca lo estaría… ningún padre lo está, hasta el día que vemos que han elegido lo mejor que pudieron… como sea, y aunque yo quisiera que fuera de otra manera, tú no me perteneces, tienes mis genes, los cuales son excelentes, pero mía no eres...

Me quedé boquiabierta. Esta era la primera vez que hablaba con mi padre de esta manera… habíamos logrado estar en sintonía por una vez en la vida. Incluso agradecí al cielo que ocurriera ese accidente, que mi padre viviera conmigo a raíz de eso y finalmente, que Noe-san no hubiera aparecido.

-¿y qué haces ahí? –dijo borrando mi tonta expresión de mi rostro. -¿no se supone que tienes asuntos que resolver?

Sin rechistar me levanté del suelo, donde había permanecido por mucho rato y me encaminé hacia la puerta.

Esta vez me tocaba a mí tener la determinación, esa que tuvieron Tomoe y Kazama para encontrarme.

Sería mi oportunidad de dar el todo por el todo: rescatar los pedazos de mi historia de amor con Ushio y hacerlo bien, como siempre debió ser.

* * *

 **Tuve que inventar un pretexto para reconciliar a Sumika y a Tenkai... así que ahí lo tienen. Además Sumika siempre es una miedosa que huye de todo (lease el manga para comprobarlo jojojo), pero llegado el momento, muestra su coraje y ojalá lo muestre en el capítulo 23.  
**

 **El próximo capítulo es el final. Agradezco a quienes leen este fic, que me hayan acompañado hasta ahora. No me despido, puesto que esto aún no termina y que si alguna vez tengo algo de inspiración vuelvo a desempolvar el word :D**

 **Saludos!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

 **Silly Love Songs**

No sabía por qué recordaba esa fecha y sin embargo la recordaba con exactitud con horas y minutos. ¿Sería por enojo? Quizá era algo más, algo que me negué a aceptar en ese momento… no lo sé, podría pasar horas reflexionando si fue enojo o fue que me perdí en esos ojos desde ese instante, pero nunca sabría qué fue exactamente lo que hizo que desde ese momento la observara con recelo.

No lo había olvidado, simplemente hice como si no hubiera ocurrido nunca, pero hoy realmente necesitaba evocar ese recuerdo. Posiblemente uno de mis recuerdos más preciados que de forma egoísta pretendí olvidar.

Once de la mañana con quince minutos del 20 de Septiembre de 2011, ha sido anunciado el elenco para representar las obras de Molière y nos presentan como protagonista a Ushio Kazama. *¡Qué tremendas bubis! -reprimiré esto-*

Según cuenta mi padre ella aprendió todo lo que tenía que aprender acerca del teatro en su casa y en la escuela que fundó mi madre.

A decir verdad yo quería actuar en su lugar, incluso podría ser coprotagonista. Pero mi padre decidió que este año no ayudaría siquiera en las audiciones… que yo debería estar frente al staff.

Así que ahí estaba yo, viendo cómo una extraña era presentada ante todos. Estaba realmente embobada, preguntándome si era verdad lo que mis ojos veían: esa hermosa figura convertida en mujer, una belleza exótica de piel clara y unos tremendos ojos color miel y cabello castaño. "Despierta" me decía a mí misma mientras movía mi cabeza de forma negativa, no debía dejarme engañar: esa mujer lo había conseguido todo gracias a su físico, definitivamente SaMu-I había caído demasiado bajo esta vez.

Al primer ensayo me di cuenta de mi error: ella tenía talento (y decir talento era muy poco), más bien tenía un don para esto llamado actuación.

Me dolía aceptarlo, pero debíamos ofrecerle un contrato, retenerla en SaMu-I a como diera lugar. No me importaría estar a su lado en el escenario, quizá sólo actuando con ella sabría si soy buena en esto o mejor dedicarme al staff como ahora.

Definitivamente algún día actuaría a su lado y podría medir mi talento contra el suyo.

* * *

Me lo decía Hachi, me lo decía Yabase, prentendí que el discurso de mi padre también me lo decía … y mi corazón también me lo decía: debía ir por Ushio y tratar de recuperarla.

Ella lo dijo alguna vez "te amo y no dejaré que nada ni nadie me separe de ti." Cosa que hizo revolotear mariposas en mi estómago. Sin embargo me confié demasiado en su promesa y no puse mi miserable granito de arena para que esta promesa pudiera seguir en pie.

" _Corro, vuelo, me acelero…_ " algo así relataba esa canción de una banda mexicana ochentera. La canción sólo me parecía algo hecho para ser cantado, incluso bailado si la gente quería, pero hoy… justamente hoy me parecía algo verdadero.

Y es que al darme cuenta de que de mí dependía mi propia felicidad –duele admitirlo, pero sí: apenas había comprendido que dependía sólo de mí- salí corriendo de mi casa a tomar cualquier vehículo que me llevara a donde estuviera Kazama.

Ahora era cuando más me lamentaba de haber vendido mi auto, ese donde tantas veces habíamos paseado mientras fuimos compañeras de escenario.

"¿Debería llamarla a su teléfono o sólo llego y la sorprendo?"

Me quedo con la segunda opción, esto le dará su plus de romanticismo y… además he olvidado mi móvil en casa. Para mi buena suerte siempre traigo conmigo mi cartera o estaría en un lío para pagarle al taxista.

* * *

Veinte minutos han bastado para llegar desde la avenida hasta la entrada de UI.

Cinco segundos han bastado para darme cuenta de que no sé qué decir. Otros dos segundos han bastado para enterarme de que no soy precisamente bienvenida en esta compañía… de aquí en adelante el universo mismo me ponía a prueba. Para evaluar si yo sería lo suficientemente buena como para compartir mi vida con Ushio Kazama.

-Buenas tardes ¿qué se le ofrece? –preguntó Semimaru, esa recepcionista que siempre había sido tan simpática y que ahora mostraba cierta indiferencia.

-Hola Semimaru-san, -dije con toda la civilidad posible. -¿se encuentra la señorita Kazama?

-Lo siento mucho, pero en estos momentos se encuentra fuera de la ciudad.

3…2… 1… Adiós Sumika civilizada.

-¡¿QUEEEEE?! Mira, no estoy jugando, dime ¿Dónde está Kazama? –dije casi saltando el escritorio que me separaba de la chica.

-Ya se lo he dicho, la señorita Ushio Kazama está fuera de la ciudad haciendo promoción de la compañía y buscando nuevos talentos. ¿quiere dejar un mensaje para cuando vuelva?

-Es urgente verla ¿puedes decirme dónde está hoy?

-…- No hubo respuesta.

-Semimaru… no vengo a preguntarte por ella por motivos relacionados a ambas compañías, es un asunto personal, ayúdame por favor a encontrarla y te estaré eternamente agradecida. –de un momento a otro ya estaba casi de rodillas rogando por su ayuda.

-Ichigo y Kazama… -suspiró -ellos están en Kobe, no sé exactamente dónde, pero dijeron que estarían ahí.

-¡Muchas gracias!- dije y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Creo que se desmayó después del beso que le di… quizá sólo son imaginaciones mías, además tenía que darme prisa: en estos asuntos del corazón no hay que dejar las cosas para luego, el amor se marchita si lo dejas para luego… si no te decides… si no luchas por él.

* * *

Volví a casa por mi teléfono y por un poco más de dinero.

-¿saldrás? –preguntó mi padre.

-voy a buscar a mi Kazama.

-¿Piensas quedarte con ella como en un matrimonio? -Preguntó con seriedad

-Ya le había propuesto matrimonio… -Confesé- espero que siga en pie.

-Sigo sorprendido de que hayas elegido como compañera de vida a una mujer. Pero es tu vida.

-Entonces me voy. -Le di un abrazo rápido. -¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda?

-no estoy senil. Sé pedir pizza a domicilio y puedo abrir perfectamente el refrigerador.

Tomé lo que creí necesario y abrí la puerta principal.

-¡oye! -Gritó antes de que saliera de casa. -Ten en cuenta que estás dejando sin descendientes a la dinastía Murasame, al menos decentes porque tus hermanos son un caso perdido.

¿?

Dejé para otro momento el comentario de mi padre.

* * *

Odio los autobuses y sus millones de paradas por la autopista, eso aumentaría mi tensión y mi ansiedad de ver a Ushio.

"No" esa fue mi decisión justo cuando compraría el boleto, me salí de la fila dejando con cara de confusión a la señorita que me acababa de dar los precios.

Salí de la estación con la decisión de rentar un auto… mejor aún, tomar uno prestado.

-Hola, tiempo sin escuchar tu voz –contestó con su habitual tono de voz (uno de cómplice)

-Hachi, necesito que me prestes un auto.

-El deportivo ¿verdad?

-¿EH? –dije desconcertada ante su respuesta

-Si necesitas alcanzar a mi hermana, supongo que querrías el auto más veloz. Aunque si quieres te puedo prestar el gris.

-Cualquiera de los dos, por favor.

-OK ¿Dónde estás?

-En la estación de autobuses.

-Llego en cinco minutos. – no es que Tomoe viviera muy cerca de la estación, pero conociendo su forma de conducir, era muy seguro que llegara en el tiempo prometido.

Cinco minutos ¿qué haría en esos cinco minutos?

De pronto mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Era Yabase-san, no me había tomado la molestia de decirle que faltaría y ahora estaba de salida.

-¿H-hola? –contesté tímidamente, pues la había dejado sola con todo el trabajo.

-¡¿DÓNDE C$&5AJOS ESTAS?! TENEMOS MUCHO PUTO TRABAJO. –no esperaba menos de su llamada.

-Tengo un asunto muy importante qué resolver. Te prometo que en cuanto termine vuelvo y… te prometo que lo compensaré.

-Eso espero. No sabes lo que he pasado para decidir quién representará a Christine… ¡Y AÚN ME FALTA SABER LOS OTROS DOS!

-Lo siento. En serio que lo siento.

-Si con un "lo siento bastara…" –para mi buena suerte se le terminó el crédito y con ello finalizó la llamada.

* * *

Cuatro minutos y medio desde que Tomoe y yo terminamos la llamada y ya la tenía frente a mí estacionando su auto deportivo.

Y a la voz de "cuida mi auto" ocupé el lugar de conductor, di las gracias como pude y arranqué, dejando a Hachi en la acera agitando su mano deseándome éxito.

Los parlantes del carro versaban canciones, esas canciones que parecían puestas adrede para que por lo menos en estas tres o cuatro horas al volante repasara mi vida y mi decisión de rescatar mi relación con Kazama.

 _Life's too short to even care at all oh / I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control the zombies in the park...  
_

Esa era la primera canción que mis oídos pudieron apreciar, por lo menos hasta que presioné el botón de "next" del reproductor.

 _Quiero hablar, quiero ver, quiero estar y quiero ser, /y en tus brazos volver a nacer..._

PERFECTO, ahora sí una canción que creo que define mi completa incertidumbre.

"next"

 _Mientras quede por cumplir una promesa/ mientras quede una razón para reír/ Mientras quede en el tintero algún poema/ Estaremos a tiempo de seguir._

Sonaron otras tres o cuatro canciones ultra empalagosas, de esas que la gente dedica en aniversarios, de las que se mandan por whatsapp en días de mucha miel y los dias de san valentín.

"stop"

Ya valía la pena presionar ese botón que tanto rato estaba tentándome, ciertamente las canciones eran el tipo de canciones que escucharía en este momento, sin embargo entre más las escuchaba, más me ponía de nervios.

En mis adentros agradecía profundamente no encontrarme con esa canción de los "hombres G" que termina con una poderosa frase cortavenas que dice "voy a colgar". Por qué no salió nunca la voz de Ana Torroja diciendo que _Si el invierno viene frío quiero estar junto a ti._ Eso al menos me habría inyectado algo más de valor.

* * *

Mientras conduzco y espero ver ese letrero que anuncia que he llegado a mi destino, me pregunto: ¿en qué momento del día esto se convirtió en el final perfecto de una comedia romántica?

Un relámpago me despierta de mis ensueños, me recuerda que estoy a prueba, que debo cruzar obstáculos ridículos para demostrar que soy capaz de estar con ella ¿a prueba con quien? Conmigo misma.

Llueve a cántaros ¡Demonios! A pesar de que conduzco un deportivo y puedo fácilmente pasar los 200 km/h, debo disminuir la velocidad… prefiero llegar viva a no llegar. Que al menos Kazama se entere que la amo y ya después que el mundo decida si se quiere terminar.

* * *

Mi corazón latiendo a mil, esperando llegar… ¿a dónde debo llegar?

Si, necesito hacer otra llamada.

-Hooooola –olvidé la forma de ser tan particular de mi primo. –tiempo sin escuchar tu dulce voz.

-¿Dónde estás? –digo sin responder a su saludo.

-¿por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Tenkai Murasame te envía a vigilarnos? –cambió su tono a uno amenazador.

-No, quiero encontrar a Ushio.

-Eso lo cambia todo -Por su tono de voz, podía notar que sonreía al teléfono -¿te la paso?

-¡NOOOO! Prefiero hablar con ella frente a frente. – además vengo muy nerviosa, podría arruinarlo en dos segundos.

-Bien, entonces apunta la dirección.

-Estoy conduciendo, ¡gran idiota!

-Conduciendo mientras manejas... muy mal. -Suspiró. -Vale pues… te mando la dirección por mensaje de texto. Asegúrate de llegar antes de las nueve, no la retendré ni un minuto más.

* * *

Terminamos la llamada. Por primera vez en mi vida agradezco la existencia de mi primo.

Luego de un tortuoso viaje en carretera entro en esa ciudad donde buscaré de una vez por todas, la felicidad que yo misma me había privado.

Busco en la bandeja de entrada el mensaje de Ichigo con la dirección a la que debo llegar. Es un hotel, debí saberlo.

El suelo de la ciudad está húmedo: acá también llovió. Estaciono como puedo el auto y lo dejo a merced de un valet parking. Rezo las mil avesmarias y otros tantos padresnuestros, todos ellos para tener la suficiente sabiduría y el valor de decir lo que debo decir.

Ahí está ella, de espaldas platicando muy animada con una fulana… y aunque odio aparecerme en este tipo de situaciones sin ser invitada debo armarme de valor y hacer aquello a lo que vine (no conduje cerca de cuatro horas para dar la vuelta y esperar a que "fuera el momento")

-Ka... ¿-zama? -¿de cuándo a acá mi voz es un susurro? Vamos Sumika Murasame, demuéstrame lo que tienes UNA VEZ MÁS Y CON ENERGÍA: - ¡KAZAMA!

Voltea sorprendida de escuchar mi voz. La fulana aquella pone cara de "¿quién es esta?"

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta Ushio. –No me digas que Tenkai te envió a investigarnos. –¡y dale con eso!

-No, tengo otro asunto más importante. –la miro directamente a los ojos, dejando en segundo plano a esa fulana.

-Muy bien, te deseo éxito con ese asunto. -Dijo la tipa con cara de pocos amigos. -Nos vemos luego.

-Mi asunto es que vengo a hablar contigo ¿me lo permites? –hasta yo me sorprendo de haber dicho eso.

-… te escucho. - Quiero dejarlo salir con honestidad, ¿de qué debo huir?

¿Qué le digo? Como actriz que soy… hay algo que todo actor debe hacer en algún momento: se le llama IMPROVISAR.

-D..de niña creí que la vida era sencilla – no sé porqué inicié mi importante discurso con esto, supongo que estoy jodida desde ya. –y hasta cierto punto lo fue, hasta que hace ocho años perdí a mi madre… mi vida se volvió un desastre. Y luego todo se complicó más para mí cuando ganaste tu primer protagónico –vengo a recuperarla, no a declararle la guerra ¡Céntrate Murasame!… -mi sueño de ser una actriz reconocida se volvió una competencia y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… yo… no sé cómo ni cuándo, sólo recuerdo que me enamoré de ti sin poder evitarlo. –

S cara de desconcierto me lo dice, mi discurso posiblemente no está tomando el rumbo deseado por mí. –Ushio, a duras penas viví esos cinco años, eso ha sido suficiente para saber que sin ti no soy nada, que pierdo el rumbo… En mí misma me perdí, pero ¡Demonios! Dejaré de divagar –tomo aire, me doy cuenta de que tenemos público… y además Ichigo tiene su teléfono apuntando hacia nosotras (seguramente toma video y estaré en YouTube) –Te lo vuelvo a pedir, no tengo anillos ni cenas románticas con vista al mar… Ushio Kazama, ¡Cásate conmigo! –estoy segura que no era eso lo que iba a decir, de hecho estaba a punto de decir algo más del tipo de una canción de Adele (Te reto a que me dejes ser tu primero y único prometo que soy digno de estar en tus brazos), sin embargo, le he dicho "cásate conmigo" y ahora me basta esperar un "si" o un "no".

Mi corazón pendiente de un hilo… el tiempo congelado… las escenas a mi alrededor corrían en cámara lenta, excesivamente lenta. La letra de esa canción resuena en mi cabeza (ahorcaré a Tomoe por ponerme ese repertorio en el reproductor):Si me dices que si, piensalo dos veces; / puede que te convenga decirme que no. /si me dices que no puede que te equivoques; /yo me dare a la tarea de que me digas que si.

¿SI? ¿NO? ¿Cuál sería su respuesta?

Su respuesta está ahí, en su mano izquierda que me está mostrando ahora frente a su rostro sonriente a pesar de esas lágrimas que brotan en sus ojos… no, para mi alivio no es una seña obscena, es el dedo anular con el anillo que hace unos meses yo le había dado prometiéndole matrimonio.

¿Es esto un acertijo? Intuyo que lo que ella quiere decir es un "SI"

¿Que si quiero más pruebas para entender que eso es un si?

Kazama toma mi mano temblorosa y la acaricia suavemente, con su brazo izquierdo rodea mi cintura y… con sus labios me regala un suave pero ardiente beso.

Definitivamente es un sí.

* * *

No hace falta decir que tuvimos nuestra noche de reconciliación en la recámara 315 del hotel, que dormí en sus brazos, tampoco hace falta decir que el maldito valet parking chocó el auto de Tomoe o que ahora somos Trending Topic de twitter…

Lo importante aquí era que podía decir orgullosamente que Ushio y yo nos casaríamos ¿cuándo? Lo más pronto posible. ¿Tendríamos problemas dentro de nuestro matrimonio? Probablemente, pero todos los matrimonios los tienen, así que es lo de menos.

Amanece, los rayos del sol encuentran mis ojos obligándome a despertar. Me encuentro con su rostro dormido, con esas elegantes cejas, con su hermosa sonrisa impresa en su rostro… con mi necesidad de despertar diariamente a su lado.

Despierta, sonríe al verme y yo sonrío aún más… Me pregunto ¿existe algo que pueda sobrepasar esta felicidad?

-¿No te encantaría tener hijos? –dejé salir esa cuestión de mis labios.

-¿Eeeeh?

Incertidumbre, esa es una palabra perfecta para definir lo que pasará de ahora en adelante, sin embrago estoy feliz por protagonizar esta historia con ella, también con nuestros amigos... entre luces de teatro, escenografías y sobre todo en la vida real.

¿ FIN ?

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y por acompañarme hasta este momento.**

 **Descaradamente mezclé las canciones de mi repertorio por aquí, encuentrenlas :D (Sí, lo acepto: también escucho a Arjonita)**

 **Pd. Hay Galletitas pal coffee break y un epílogo para cerrar la historia.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Epílogo**

Nos autoinvitamos a comer en su casa, no pensé que llegando nos iban a abrumar con esa maldita pregunta

-¿Entonces cómo fue que ustedes…?

-¿Ya pensaron en el nombre que le pondrán? –evado su pregunta como siempre

-Ya te lo dije muchas veces, se llamará Shizuru. Vas a contarnos la historia ¿si o no? –dice una Sumika molesta.

Supongo que he evitado esta plática por mucho tiempo, pero este par me está presionando demasiado, nos ven a Taema y a mí como si fuésemos una criatura extraña de circo a punto de hacer una maniobra, sé lo que quieren, saber cómo es que estamos juntas.

No es como si no quisiera contar mi historia, la verdad es que siempre he sido mala para hablar de mi vida sentimental, puedo contar con facilidad alguno de los casos de crímenes en los que me he visto envuelta, pero… ellas vienen en plan de "no me voy de aquí hasta que me lo cuentes".

-No es nada del otro mundo. –dije buscando una última oportunidad de saltarme el tema.

-Igual quiero saberlo. –me dice Murasame-kun. Debo aceptar que se ve adorable, mi madre solía decir que las embarazadas se vuelven más lindas… ahora le creo y espero que Miyako algún día se vea así.

-Yo también quiero saberlo. –Ushio parece desesperada por escuchar la historia… no hay escapatoria, hay que contarla.

-Yo también conocí al amor de mi vida en el teatro, sólo que a diferencia de ustedes dos, ella y yo no estábamos encima del escenario.

* * *

 _Llegué tarde esa noche, era la cuarta vez que acudía a ver su presentación, a admirar una vez más a mi hermana que en ese momento nos deleitaba a todos con su actuación. Mis boletos eran de primera fila, pero me moriría de pena en pasar enfrente del público para sentarme en mi asiento._

 _Me quedé de pie hasta el final, detrás de todas las butacas._

 _"Oye, hay un asiento por allá si gustas sentarte" me dijo al oído una suave voz, volteé a ver a esa persona que me hablaba y quedé simplemente maravillada ante lo que veían mis ojos… por mi mente sólo cruzaba la pregunta "¿Lucirá más hermosa a la luz del día?" de pronto tomó mi mano y amablemente me condujo hasta el asiento que estaba libre: el mismo asiento que por pena había despreciado._

 _No pude prestar atención a la obra "¿quién era esa chica?" fue todo en lo que mi cabeza estaba concentrada._

 _Desde esa noche ya tenía otro pretexto para asistir a las presentaciones, quizá en alguna ocasión lograría ver a esa chica cuando las luces aún estuvieran encendidas._

 _Mi deseo se convirtió en realidad: la siguiente noche que fui, ella recibió mi boleto y me dijo "disfrute la función" (como en el cine)._

 _Embobada, seguí caminando como pude y al subir un escalón me fui de narices, me sentí una tonta (y tal vez lo era), maldije ese escalón y por supuesto a mi torpeza. "¿estás bien?" la misma chica fue en mi auxilio, haciendo que cambiara de opinión y bendijera mi torpeza. "¡Estás sangrando!" No lo había notado, pero mi nariz estaba sangrando._

 _Me llevó a su oficina a darme los primeros auxilios (¡Adoro mi torpeza!). Puso una bandita en mi rodilla y me ofreció pañuelos para mi sangrado nasal y luego de que se aseguró de que ya estaba bien, me dejó observar la actuación tras bambalinas, donde los actores esperaban su turno para entrar en escena._

 _De un momento a otro me di cuenta de cómo mi corazón buscaba salirse de mi pecho cada que la veía… era la primera vez que me sentía así._

 _Le pregunté a mi novio (sí, solía tener novio) "¿Qué significa que sientas que no puedes respirar y que el corazón de pronto lata más rápido… y luego más lento?" su respuesta fue de lo más vil: "Debe ser una arritmia cardiaca"_

 _No, no era una arritmia, si hubiera sido una arritmia cardiaca, no habría dibujado corazoncitos en mis reportes periciales, tampoco buscado información de ella en la base de datos._

 _"Taema Miyako; 23 años de edad; nacida el 14 de junio de 1989;_

 _Pintora y escultora; trabaja para la compañía SaMu-I;_

 _Sin antecedentes penales"_

 _¡Tiene CASI mi edad!_

 _Saber aquellas simples cosas acerca de ella me emocionaban demasiado._

 _Si era verdad lo que decían en las películas románticas y las telenovelas, entonces era un hecho: yo me había enamorado de esa chica._

 _Me bastaba con verla, a veces recogía nuestros boletos, otras veces sólo estaba de pie en la entrada, algunas otras veces no la veía, pero seguramente estaba encargándose de que la presentación saliera bien._

 _¡Demonios, la amaba tanto!_

 _Si esto era así, por más doloroso que fuera, tenía que romper con Shoutaro… y así fue, me reuní con él y con un simple "lo nuestro ya no va…" terminó todo. Sí todo terminó con una frase tan cobarde, ¿pero qué le iba a decir? "me enamoré de una chica", eso seguramente haría caer su orgullo como macho, además a nadie le gusta que le digan "estoy enamorado de alguien más", mucho menos enterarte que es del mismo género…_

 _Llegó el último día de las presentaciones, ya no tendría pretexto para ir a verla… y lo decidí en un instante: me convertiría en cazadora, esa misma noche me declararía (o por lo menos conseguiría su número telefónico)_

 _Tomé un baño, me puse mis mejores prendas y mi mejor maquillaje, esta era la noche indicada para arrancar suspiros._

 _Llegué al teatro en mi convertible nuevo y con la mejor sonrisa que mi nerviosismo me permitió mostrar, me dirigí a la entrada._

 _Ahí estaba ella otra vez, recibiendo los tíckets._

 _Con mi mano temblorosa (y algo sudorosa) entregué el dichoso ticket._

 _¿Cuál sería mi sorpresa? A la voz de "Disfrute la función" vi en mi mano un papelito (un post it amarillo) en el que a toda prisa habían escrito: "Llámame alguna vez. 526XXXXXX. Miyako."_

 _Podría bailar y cantar en ese momento... Pero mi emoción se fe al quiote, cuando escuché aquella declaración del director "Mi prometida Ushio Kazama", que nos dejó a todos con cara de WTF?_

* * *

 _Murasame-kun se escapó de ahí y a pesar de que ayudé a mi hermana a buscarla, no dimos para nada con ella._

 _Me lo había propuesto: sería la hermana que Ushio se merecía, aún a sabiendas de que ella no conocía mi identidad, a sabiendas que ella ni siquiera sabía que yo existía._

 _De ahora en adelante buscaría a Sumika, costara lo que costara._

 _Pero… no dejaría mi vida amorosa a un lado ¡Por supuesto que no!_

 _Nada del otro mundo, la llamé al tercer día y luego de dos fines y un par de conciertos, empezamos a salir. Ok no, sólo recordaba a Mecano, fue en la segunda cita, un día lluvioso en el cual por cierto…_

-¡La fuente! –gritó Murasame interrumpiendo mi discurso.

-¿Qué fuente? –dije sin prestar atención.

-¡Que ya va a nacer mi hija!

-¡MADRE MIA! –Ushio se levanta de su lugar, toma las llaves del auto (de mi auto) y arrastra a Sumika hasta el asiento de copiloto.

* * *

Entré a la habitación y aproveché para tomar una fotografía, es que simplemente era un cuadro hermoso: ese par de tortolitas con su cara de idiotas (perdón, de enamoradas) y Sumika sonreía con la pequeña Shizuru en sus brazos.

-Ejem. –aclaro exageradamente mi garganta para hacerme notar. – Felicidades mamás primerizas.

-Gracias Hachi ¿quieres cargarla? –me ofrece a la pequeña y yo la tomo en mis brazos ¡Y pensar que yo reuní a este par!

Luego de quedarme embobada viendo a mi nueva sobrina, entra la luz de mis ojos.

-¡Felicidades!- dice Miyako al entrar. - ¿ya les dijiste?

-¿decirles qué? ¿Felicitarlas? Ya lo hice

-Se los digo yo, tu sobrina te borró la memoria.

-¿Qué cosa? – dicen Ushio y Sumika a un tiempo como si lo hubieran ensayado.

-Tomoe y yo nos casaremos en un mes. – ahora lo recuerdo, por fin me casaré con ella.

Mi vida se vuelve emocionante, no termina como en aquellos cuentos de "vivieron felices por siempre", más bien, paso a paso se vuelve divertida e interesante.

* * *

 **Ahora sí me despido de esta historia. Gracias a quienes me acompañaron de principio a fin, especialmente a Luna del desierto que estuvo capítulo a capítulo por aquí y Eyrian que ha leído dos de mis tres fanfics. Y a mi amorcito que quizá algún día llegue a este capítulo por casualidad :D (jeje, ntc)**

 **Les va un poco de mi nostalgia, pues este fic fue escrito como mi autodescubrimiento y aceptación personal hace unos añillos.**

 **Gracias.**


End file.
